Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest
by SilentNinja
Summary: Dynasty Warriors battle royal! Zhuge Liang prepares for his showdown with Sima Yi. Cao Cao unleashes his true power! More Samurai Warrior gueststars and Sima Yi tries to satisfy Yue Ying! Ep 26 update! See ep2 for roster! Reedited 26, now it's done.
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. But this ultimate battle royal I'm about to present.

Dynasty Kingdom Slugfest

* * *

At Xu Chang…

"My lord, there's a message with an anonymous signature," Xun Yu said.

Cao Cao reads the message and it's about an invitational to a tournament with anyone can participate. The winner will…

At Jian Ye…

"5 billion gold? Does such amount of money exist?" Zhou Yu screamed.

"Whatever that means, I can't wait to participate this tournament! How about it, Sis?" Sun Ce asked.

"Sure, couldn't refuse such an invitational from an anonymous source!" Shang Xiang said. She's very excited for a annul tournament in China.

Meanwhile at Cheng Du, hosted in Mian Zhu Forest…

"A battle royal contest, each of the bravest warriors must survive and only one will walk away as the last man standing…" Zhuge Liang said.

He looks at the 5 tiger generals and other officers who are all, but gone after hearing the news. Yue Ying and Jiang Wei are the only ones still here.

"Well, all our officers are going to get their qualification matches before either of them will make it to the battle royal," Yue Ying explained.

"Correct, my wife. Damn, to see them all leave so fast, Jiang Wei are you excited to test your skills in this tournament?"

"Yes Prime Minister, I'll live up to your expectations!" Jiang Wei smiled.

Everywhere in Ancient China is receiving the invitational, Yuan Shao, Zhang Jiao, Liu Biao, and other region lords. Today is the annual Dynasty Warriors: Dynasty Kingdom Slugfest.

Someplace near Liang province…

Big boots, huge halberd, there's only one person who has those qualities.

"Lu Bu, there's a message I got that might be interesting for you to read it" Gao Shun said.

"Hmm, 5 billion gold. Are they throwing us this bull?" Lu Bu questioned.

"It's an all out battle royal taken place here in China! With this, we can quickly rebuild our army of might and get our revenge on Cao Cao," Gao Shun said.

"I believe this is a good shot, General," Chen Gong said.

"Take me there with you too!" Diao Chan demanded.

"Alright…we will participate this tournament and only I, Lu Bu, shall bring home the gold!" Lu Bu said.

Outside Cheng Du…

"Zhao Yun, this is our chance to prove who is the best out of the 5 Tigers! Don't leave yourself out when we train hard for this event. I dare you and I will be the last two in the ring," Ma Chao said.

"Maybe, there are going to be some of the strongest warriors participating. We shouldn't underestimate any of them. I recall your mistakes with Cao Pi," Zhao Yun said.

"Yeaaah….." Ma Chao remembers that stupid stunt he pulled and it was backfire when Cao Pi set a plot to defeat Ma Chao. Ma Chao once again failed the unification of Liang province.

Speaking of Cao Wei…at the training court in Xu Chang…

Weapon chanting can be heard in that hall, Zhang Liao is sparring with Xu Huang and the Xiahou Dun working with Cao Ren.

"Are you boys ready to go out there and spill some blood?" Sima Yi appears humming throughout the hall. Something tells him that Zhuge Liang will be in the battle royal when it starts. Nothing will stop Yi from claiming himself the greatest mind in China.

Dian Wei and Xu Zhu walk up with Cao Cao in the middle. They are extremely prepared to wreck some bodies for 5 billion. Only problem remains is the ambition.

"I know you all wanted to win that 5 billion, but I have a proposition. Any of you win that 5 billion; I like to use it for funding our military technology. We must crush those Wu rejects once and for all. The Chi Bi battle will remind we get stronger when we're crippled. One loss is just another step up to domination!" Cao Cao said.

While in the dark hallway, two figures stood hearing the entire conversation. One wielding a double saber called "Pure Havoc" and the other whom beauty is unrivaled holding an iron flute with a sharp claw on the hilt.

"I have my own plans with that 5 billion, Father; even if it means defeating your so called best generals. I, Cao Pi, will use that 5 billion gold for my own luxuries and ending our long boring rivalry with Shu. Don't you think that's an adorable plan, my dear?" Cao Pi asked turning to his wife. She's thinking about her own intentions to win the tournament, not letting Cao Pi see through this. She woke up and turns to her husband.

"It's a splendid plan, my lord. I will help you achieve this goal. Together will crush anyone in our path. Let it the two of us as the last people in the ring," Zhen Ji replied.

Back in Wu territory…

"Does 5 billion gold really exist? Something tells me this tournament can be a trap," Zhou Yu said.

"Chill out, Zhou Yu. We won't know till we see it," Sun Ce said.

"Hey did anybody say 5 billion? Woah this prize can determinate who is going to be rich!" Gan Ning said. He's excited to be in this tournament, although other Wu officers can see him coming to make trouble.

Lu Xun quickly seeks out of the audience.

"Where are you going, fireboy? You're participating with us too!" Gan Ning grabs him with a wicked smile.

"Uh….I don't think I'm up for the challenge…" Lu Xun said with sweat drops all over his face.

"Hey, where's that spirit you had at Yi Ling? Come on, it'll be fun," Gan Ning said.

Lu Xun can only gulp. There's no way out of the solution. He must join some barbaric tournament.

Wu officers are training hard for this month's tournament especially Lu Xun.

In some office at the stadium…

"Is everything going exactly as the plan accord?" mysterious young man said.

"Yeah boss…" Zhou Tai said.

"Invitational…complete…" Wei Yan said.

"Good work you two. Starting today, both of you are my bodyguards. Take watch on anything going on once the tournament starts," mysterious man said.

He walks up to the viewing. Thousands of fans are lining up to see the qualification rounds. There are already two competitors who appear. They're Zhao Yun and Ma Chao. How fast they rode to get here!

"Well well, the first two arrive. It'll be hours till the rest of China's best warriors get here. I'll be expecting the two Tiger Generals to make it to the battle royal. And Zhao Yun, I have a surprise for you, something worth your deeds to appreciate," mysterious man said.

Outside the stadium…

"Do we have a building like this in 3rd century? It looks…futuristic…" Ma Chao said.

"Impressive. With this kind of training court, we can have more space to form larger combat drills," Zhao Yun said.

A large cavalry arrives; Wei forces entirely all of Cao Cao's best warriors joining along with Cao Cao himself.

"Cao Cao!" Ma Chao shouted.

"Xi Liang yank, what brings you to this tournament? Still persistent to take my head?" Cao Cao said annoyed.

"Hehehe, that trick I pulled was classic. Stealing your horse and had to walk miles away from your former pitiful province," Cao Pi laughed.

"You…" But, Ma Chao was stopped by the arm of Zhao Yun who blocking the sword of justice.

"I'm honored to see your astonishing cavalry here today…" He turns around to reveal the Wei officers.

"My spear shall answer all challenges," Zhao Yun smiled. The Wei officers stare at the fierce dragon maniacally. He's been a huge thorn on their pride. Everyone except…

"Don't try to hold back on me. I'll never forgive you doing that…" Zhen Ji said. "Does the dragon of Chang Shan fears women the worst as his greatest weakest? It's a pathetic sight to my eyes. I know you best."

"Hmph, why are we wasting time with him? Lets get on with the qualify rounds and then we'll show him how Wei generals don't take too kindly with virtuous oxy morons like Ma Chao," Xiahou Dun said sarcastically.

"What did you say?" Ma Chao shouted.

"Take it easy, Chao…we're not here for a war. Let them go have their fun and you can settle this when the tournament starts," Zhao Yun said.

The Wei army head towards inside the stadium. Cao Cao talked to his best friend and strategist Guo Jia.

"I'm still thinking about getting Zhao Yun in my army. Although most of my men are protesting it because of the death of many officers at Chang Ban," Cao Cao said.

"The warrior is wearing blue, why else should many of Shu officers wear something other than green?" Guo Jia said.

"There is more to this warrior I like to know much about…" Cao Cao said.

Meanwhile the Wu officers arrive…

"Here we are, first step to getting rich. AHWOO!" Gan Ning said.

"Oh please…." Zhou Yu takes a look at the stadium. It's like someone came up the idea is out of his mind.

"You're thinking about this is one of Zhuge Liang's masterpiece again?" Xiao Qiao questioned. Her husband keeps complaining all about Zhuge Liang this and that in the room.

"Huh? There's no way Zhuge Liang has the materials to create some coliseum like this. Who ever build it must be far more intelligent that the sleeping dragon and myself," Zhou Yu said.

"Whatever…I'm so impressed with this stadium. We can make one of these in my kingdom, so we can have our own tournament," Sun Jian said who finally arrive as the last person who rode with the Wu army.

"My lord," Zhou Yu bowed.

"Ah, stop with the lord thing. Everyone is a member of the Sun Family and you should call me Uncle Jian," Sun Jian said. "Huang Gai, Cheng Pu, are you both ready to show we, the Wu army can occupy any land in one month?"

"Yes sir!" both of them replied.

And finally the Shu army arrived…

"My lord, something not right here. I know Zhao Yun and Ma Chao came here earlier before us, but where is Wei Yan?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully, he is here awaiting us inside this strange castle," Liu Bei said.

Zhuge Liang not the only one with concerns. Sun Quan looks around outside for his most loyal vessal.

"Has anyone seen Zhou Tai?" Sun Quan asked.

Back inside the office…

"Don't worry about your former masters. Wei Yan, I understand how much you hate being scolded by Zhuge Liang. Zhou Tai, saving Sun Quan all the time really does embarrass yourself as a Wu officer because your master really does …sucks" mysterious man said.

The two bodyguards nodded. They're happy to have a master well respected and use their talents in the right direction.

Everyone is inside the stadium, but there's one more thing missing. Lu Bu's army arrived late.

"Hmph, we're late. Is everyone ready?" Lu Bu said.

"My halberd is sharpen up ready to prove ourselves masters of true might," Gao Shun said.

"I wouldn't count on qualifying the battle royal. There is something strange going on here. The style of the building is never something I seen my life. We must be cautious, Lu Bu. Could be Cao Cao's trap," Chen Gong spoke coldly.

"The Mightiest Warrior can never fear to the power of Cao Cao's traps. You know this Chen Gong and that's why Lu Bu doesn't need advice," Diao Chan said.

"I see your point, but…I have a bad feeling about this tournament," Chen Gong said.

Ladies and Gentleman! The Dynasty Warriors Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest is about to begin. Violence passion, wild ambition, and hardcore entertainment all fill the pleasures of China's greatest fighters. Next Chapter, the list of qualifiers will be reveal!

Tone in next episode….

* * *

Author's Notes: This is probably the first time I rush a fanfic in 6 pages. Since there isn't a fanfic that talks about a battle royal like this, so I decided to come up with this story. Watch when surprises are thrown in this exciting tournament. ) 


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. This tournament I created is my own. As for the mysterious man….take a good guess…

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest Episode 2

* * *

"Alright, just set the tier list on the monitor so everyone will know who is stronger than the other and the longest remaining," mysterious man said. The staffman left the office and now it's only three people in it.

"Ah…finally, the battle begins. Not everyone made it, but they'll be sitting with the audience to watch out the tournament play. Wei Yan, Zhou Tai, I will like you to come with me. We're going to meet our audience," mysterious man said.

The two bodyguards nodded and grin at each other. They're starting to love this job and getting a lot of women to party inside the box-office. The three men head for the audience to reveal the qualifiers.

"I'm amaze most people I expect to be in the list has already qualified, however…." He checks the disqualify list, there's one warrior he know so well and dislike …didn't make it.

Zhou Tai and Wei Yan stopped.

"Is there something wrong….boss?" Zhou Tai asked.

"Zhou Tai, be prepare to secure me from someone you know so well to be consider…and embarrassment," mysterious man said. Zhou Tai nodded, not sure whom he's talking about. As long as he's giving him an order, he'll let his actions find out.

Inside the arena, the huge ring is set and there are many people cheering for their favorite Dynasty Warriors. The mysterious man takes out the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for joining us. I regret to inform it's taking so long for the battle royal to begin. Now, here is the list of qualifiers on the monitor," Mysterious man said.

The list shows the contenders like this in numerical order:

50. Dian Wei

49. Xiahou Dun

48. Gan Ning

47. Xu Zhu

46. Xiao Qiao

45. Da Qiao

44. Yuan Shao

43. Cao Cao

42. Xiahou Yuan

41. Sun Ce

40. Zhou Yu

39. Taishi Ci

38. Zhang Liao

37. Sun Jian

36. Xu Huang

35. Zhang He

34. Liu Bei

33. Zhang Fei

32. Guan Yu

31. Guan Ping

30. Lu Meng

29. Huang Gai

28. Lu Xun

27. Guo Jia

26. Jiang Wei

25. Sima Yi

24. Yue Ying

23. Zhuge Liang

22. Huang Zhong

21. Pang Tong

20. Xing Cai

19.Cai Mao

18. Huang Zu

17. Ling Tong

16. Pang De

15. Gao Shun

14. Meng Huo

13. Zhu Rong

12. Cao Ren

11. Zhang Jiao

10-1. ?

The entire audience is awe of the list. The first two competitors are both from Wei. As for the last 10, who are the last ten?

"Oh, those question marks are the 10 warriors I given special treatment with. Now, there is something missing," Mysterious man said.

"Damn right, I was disqualified!" Sun Quan appears.

"Losing the qualification rounds against…Zhang Liao. Yeah, that's right," Mysterious man said.

'Tell me, you made this up! And Zhou Tai, I want this sorry excuse of a owner of this pathetic tournament executed!" Sun Quan shouted.

"I can not do that, my lord…." Zhou Tai said.

"What? I'm still your master and you must obey my command!" Sun Quan said.

"Zhou Tai is working for me, Duke of Wu. If you want to make this up, then I have a job for you," Mysterious man said.

"And what is this…job you're offering me?" Sun Quan questioned.

Meanwhile out the hall…

"Sir, can you please make the hotdogs I ordered?" Man 1 said.

"Yeah, why are you staling there? Do your damn job!" Man 2 said.

"Arrgh…." Sun Quan begins to work at the hotdog stand.

Back in the office…

"Phew… that guy is a hard-on. Hope no other disqualifier enters my office for protest," Mysterious man said.

Knock knock sound was heard and Wei Yan opens the door.

"How dare you left my entire army out of the battle royal!" Dong Zhuo said.

"Wei Yan… sick em" Mysterious man said.

"Oh, no…put me down you stupid masked brute!" Dong Zhuo said.

Wei Yan ignores him and threw the fattard outta the window where many people watch as Humpy Dumpy falls off the wall.

"Ack…my dreams…my paradise…" Dong Zhuo gets up while he does; his hand accidentally touches a woman's ass. And it's the wrong woman.

Turning around at Humpy Dumpy, she's very angry filled with cold and dark rage.

"Uhh…sorry my pretty, I didn't mean to…" Dong Zhuo was cut short. She punches him so hard it knocks him all the way out of the stadium to the door outside.

"No one…NO ONE TOUCHES ME!" Zhen Ji said. None of the men bothered to get near her as they escort themselves to their seats to watch the tournament.

"Tsk tsk, Dong Zhuo never learns," Diao Chan teased.

"Damn, do I really need more jackasses in my office? Well done, Wei Yan," Mysterious man said.

Another knock was heard again.

"Ugh, what is it this time?" Mysterious Man asked. Annoyed that more protesters are coming to claim that they deserve to be in the battle royal.

"Our lord is in the tournament, but we lose because of Guan Yu and Xiahou Dun," Yan Liang said.

"Ah, I've been expecting you and Wen Chou to come in my office. I have a job for you both. Watch the front door if Dong Zhuo isn't planning anything funny to get back in the stadium," Mysterious man ordered. The two generals of Yuan Shao left to work on their new job.

"Looks like the new DKS security force is established…" Zhou Tai said.

"Yes, now lets watch the tournament. Dian Wei and Xiahou Dun are the first two in the ring. May the best man win!" Mysterious man said.

Music is heard throughout the arena and Dian Wei shows up walking towards the ring. Mix of boos and yah didn't distract the coming evil one bit.

Next is Xiahou Dun, some anonymous music theme fit perfectly with Dun's role. He doesn't care much for the theme, but it sure builds him enough pride to finish this for the night and take the 5 billion gold home. But, there's another problem, Cao Cao's plan.

"Dian Wei, ever since we fought together for Cao Cao, I always talked about who is the best Wei general," Xiahou Dun said.

"So, this is it. Cao Cao may still want us to go according to the plan. Lets leave that aside and settle this till the next opponent comes out," Dian Wei said.

Xiahou Dun nodded and they clash their weapons at each other. Amazing that the two create shockwaves all over the arena.

At the backstage…

Zhao Yun is watching the fight at the TV, Dun and Dian Wei surely has improved their skills since the previous battles they met. Suddenly a staffman taps the fierce dragon's shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Zhao Yun?" The staffman said.

"Yes, it is I, Zhao Yun of Chang Shan standing right here with my heavenly spear of truth," Zhao Yun said.

"Sorry to intrude you, but the boss has a surprise waiting at the room this way," The staff shows Zhao Yun where the room is and when he got in, it was tremendous.

"What….to be rewarded with all these luxuries! I…I can't…afford this…" Zhao Yun struggle to resist the gift he's given.

"You must accept this gift. And if you don't, my boss will fire me showing no regret how bad it is to fire a hard worker like me," The staff said.

"I see, he must really be that good of a boss. I can see all the staff worked extra hard to await my presentation of this reward. Tell your boss, I'll gladly accept with gratitude," Zhao Yun said.

"Oh thank the heavens! I'll tell the boss about this wonderful news. He doesn't have anything better to repay me for this," The staff said.

"Um, one more thing, why go with the trouble of getting fired? Is he really that desperate to have me accept it?" Zhao Yun said.

"Hahaha, don't worry sir. He's testing your appreciation. Fortunately, he's a big fan of yours; actually a part of his personality,"The staff show him the box office room.

"Hmm and here I gone through all the trouble with my fangirls," Zhao Yun shrug.

"It's rewarding to listening to your fans for advice. Now, I must take my leave," The Staff said.

Zhao Yun looks around the room, there's a table with food served and a handful of video games. From the window of the room, he can see the arena where the tournament is still going. Dian Wei and Xiahou Dun continue to attack each other left to right. Zhao Yun turns on the TV; this place sure is weird and somewhat futuristic. Their world is already modernized much greater than the Roman world.

"Ah…Samurai Shodown…" Zhao Yun turns on the Neo Geo system and plays the game. There is so much to learn on his journey. On the select screen, one character has caught his interest. He picks Hoahmaru and begins his first time playing this fighter.

Back in the tournament…

The two Wei officers continue their task on who is the best Wei General. The time on the monitor sets to 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

Gan Ning shows up walking slowly to the ring, but when he stops, he looks at the audience.

"Did you hear the bells, thus you must yield! Gan Ning is here!" Gan Ning said.

Everyone cheers at the former pirate. Gan Ning is getting huge pops, now he's about to get on the ring. The two Wei officers didn't notice Gan Ning's appearance.

"Oh wow, two of Wei's biggest jabornies wrecking each other. This is rich!" Gan Ning laughed till Dian Wei and Xiahou Dun stops and turns right at their victim. He's too stupid to fall into the trap. Both of them nodded and charge at Gan Ning.

It's a two vs one handicap spree as usual. Defense isn't Gan Ning's favorite battle. Looks like Wei have the upper hand on the first minutes of the tournament. Gan Ning knows signs of getting eliminated will crush the dreams of being rich.

Tone in next time….

Author Notes: I don't own Samurai Shodown/Spirits and Neo Geo either, SNK does. Long live SNK and Neo Geo.


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them except the mysterious man.

Author's Notes: It's about time I get a negative review by an anonymous person. This story is not suppose to make sense and I don't have time to fix some errors. A rushed fic is a rushed fic. You might want to reconsider reading this next chapter while I prepare for my serious fic "Kingdom Under Fire: Crimson Tide" soon

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest episode 3

* * *

Knock knock sound was heard and Zhou Tai opens the door. It's Lu Xun, still feeling nervous and scare of participating this tournament.

"Ah, fireboy! What a pleasant surprise to be at my office?" Mysterious guy said.

"I…I don't want to go in the battle royal. It's a mistake to be qualified after winning a match against a random private," Lu Xun said.

"…" Seeing one of the most popular Wu officers frighten of going in that ring isn't right. There must be something to wake Lu Xun up from taking this burden.

"Please, take me out of the number 28 contender," Lu Xun said.

"I can't do that. You must get a hold of yourself and bring us the fireboy we knew who aid Lu Meng in capturing the great Guan Yu," Mysterious man said.

"But, fighting in a massive battle royal against Wei, Shu and even Wu, I don't know if I'm up for it," Lu Xun said.

"Learn…" Mysterious man said.

"….." Lu Xun thinks about it before he walks away to the door out of the office. "Alright, I'll try and learn from this experience."

Lu Xun left the office and Zhou Tai sighed.

"Lu Xun….so young…" Zhou Tai said.

"You're talking about the warrior whose heart is the purest of all warriors," Mysterious man said.

The two bodyguards nodded.

Back to the battle royal…

Gan Ning is having some serious trouble. With two Wei officers combining their attacks at every angle, Gan Ning must block half of them and take a few hits in. The longer this keep up, he'll get worn out.

"Man, it supposes to be every man for themselves. Come on Gan Ning, think of something," Gan Ning thought.

"They say your valor is most impressive in the battlefield. I don't think you're used to it on defense," Xiahou Dun said.

Gan Ning smirks while looking down on the ring mat. He channels his chi within his sword and prepares for a counterattack. Hopefully, someone in his ranks will come out after a few minutes and even the odds.

"Heh…what else you have in store against me?" Gan Ning asked.

Xiahou Dun and Dian Wei waste no time to attack the Wu officer. Gan Ning dodges the first set of swings and then parries the rest waiting for the right opportunity to perform his favorite counterattack. When Xiahou Dun tries to perform his dash strike, Gan Ning's chi begins to release in unleashing the quickest masou counter.

The move reaches to Dian Wei's direction, but Dian Wei roll out of the way and throw his axe like a boomerang homing at Gan Ning when he stops near the ropes. Gan Ning dunks under the axe not wanting feel what it's like to get headaches from the strength of Dian Wei's axe.

Xiahou Dun took the hit. As he got up, he begins to see the speed of Gan Ning's masou as an impressive sight. Sadly, he won't fall for that reverse tactic again.

"Very impressive…" Xiahou Dun said.

At the backstage…

Xu Zhu eating a chocolate bar he brought for 1 gold. He never tasted anything sweeter other than beef buns and rice. The two Qiaos laugh was heard near his presence. He turns to see what they are laughing about.

"See, he loves eating with his mouth all sloppy and stuff," Xiao Qiao said.

"That's why he's eats like a hunger tiger," Da Qiao said. "Makes me wonder do all of Cao Cao's officers eat like that?"

"Speaking of Cao Cao, he's number 43. I can't see myself being in the same ring with that scum. Sister lets take him out together and show him not to think about luscious things at us," Xiao Qiao said.

"I wouldn't count on trying to eliminate Cao Cao together. He is tricky in many ways and Sun Ce and Zhou Yu are 41 and 40. We must hold till they come out to the ring" Da Qiao said.

They continue to discuss about their survival, but what they didn't know is that Cao Cao is hiding behind the walls turning his face at the the Two Qiaos with Guo Jia making short sounds.

"Hehehe, look at them so concern about being in the same ring with me," Cao Cao said.

"Two flowers awaiting to be snitch at the hands of our possession. My lord, I must also warn Sun Ce and Zhou Yu will be anxious to break the party," Guo Jia said.

"I don't mind those pricks coming to save their precious…" Cao Cao walks towards the other side of the hall with a wicked smile.

At the office again…

"Maybe I should fix the list just to balance the competition," The mysterious man reviewed the list and think over it one more time until he makes his conclusion, "Nah, it's better this way. I don't care if no one likes what I'm putting."

The backstage again…

Xu Zhu prepares to make his entrance when Zhang Liao shows up tapping his shoulder.

"Where is our lord?" Zhang Liao asked.

"Uh..I dunno." Xu Zhu answered.

"Hmph, good luck on eliminating Gan Ning. By the way, eliminate Xiahou Dun and Dian Wei till my turn comes. Nobody will from Wei will be the best, but me," The Wu killer then left the scene.

Xu Zhu then make his way towards the ring. The audience is too focused on Gan Ning's 2 vs 1 nightmare, now it's time to increase the numbers 3 vs 1.

"It's smashing time!" Xu Zhu hits his giant iron club on the ring mat making a minor quake effect.

Gan Ning turns to see Xu Zhu's presence. This doesn't look good to Gan Ning. He quickly takes the offense hoping to buy more time for someone other than a Wei officer making it's way to the ring.

Back in the office…

There's another knock on the door. The mysterious man opens it and Zhuge Liang enters. He stares at Wei Yan coldly.

"Um, may I help you with something?" Mysterious man said.

Zhuge Liang continues to stare in the eye at Wei Yan. Lucky for Wei Yan, he isn't with Zhuge Liang this time.

"…..what…." Wei Yan asked.

"He has done nothing, Mr. Sleeping Dragon. Obedience at best, but of course he can be redundant at times because of confusions," Mysterious man explained.

"Ah, well then, I'll be back later for good results," Zhuge Liang said.

When Zhuge Liang left, Wei Yan turns at both the mysterious man and Zhou Tai's attention.

"It's nothing, lets get back to business," Mysterous man said.

At the room where Zhao Yun is…

The door opens and reveals Ma Chao, he finally found Zhao Yun after wandering the place asking people where he at.

"Don't tell me you got first class service by that mysterious man," Ma Chao said.

Zhao Yun tries to explain why he accepts the gift. After minutes of the conversation, Ma Chao walks towards the window. He watches Gan Ning struggling to overcome the Wei opponents.

"But, this still don't explain why our names isn't on the list. There are question marks at the number 10 to 1, plus the entire battle royal turning into the Wei Kingdom show," Ma Chao said.

"We'll make our debut in the ring soon. Just be patient, Ma Chao," Zhao Yun said.

"Hmph!" Ma Chao sits on the chair and continue watching the fight. "Getting qualified and wait here for nothing…"

But at the backstage, Ma Chao isn't the only one complaining this.

"Father! Gan Ning is outnumbered and he can't last long. What I don't understand is not being on the list. I qualify for this battle, but to just wait here and see Gan Ning at the hands of Wei strength in numbers," Shang Xiang said.

"Don't worry my little girl. About Gan Ning, he's of Wu and as a Wu soldier, I expect him to show great endurance during this tournament. Shang Xiang, Victory will soon be ours!" Sun Jian said proudly.

To Shang Xiang it's like the same thing Ce said. Still there's something fishy about this tournament that Shang Xiang does not expect.

In the ring…

It's the same thing happening in the battle. Gan Ning outnumbered, Xu Zhu thinking about what Zhang Liao said, and both Xiahou Dun and Dian Wei trying to put an end to the pirate's survival game.

In the special room…

Ma Chao's fury builds as he continues watching this 3 vs 1 so-called "Last man standing" tournament. Zhao Yun is still playing Samurai Shodown 2.

At the backstage hall…

The Qiao Sisters prepare to make their entrance with the youngest going first then the older one.

Tune in next time….


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but the mysterious man.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest episode 4

* * *

At the ring…

The three Wei officers attacked Gan Ning everywhere and all Gan Ning could do is block and dodge. This is like some horrible formation planned at a losing battle. Two Wei officers have near identical strength to knock him far off the place and one closes to his own.

"Dammit! Which one is the weakest I should focus on?" Gan Ning thought as he continues to block everything, sometimes it hurts because those strikes are causing tremble effects within his bones.

"Attack all out and eliminate this Wu scum before Lord Cao Cao gets here," Xiahou Dun said.

They continue the assault, which makes Gan Ning more concerned of what the Wei officers are up to in this tournament. Then he hears the music chant and all the officers stop attacking and turn to the direction where new opponents make their way to the ring.

The younger sister of the two Qiaos is excited to have some fun of her own, at first, she's aware of the solution, but then it's all cool with her. Her fans are sharp and she gets in the ring.

"Xiao Qiao, thank goodness you're here," Gan Ning said.

"Yeess, I'm here. But, don't think I'll let you win this tournament without the rest of the Wu officers trying to claim the title "best Wu officer" in this ring," Xiao Qiao said.

Gan Ning gets sweatdrops on the back of his head and turns back to the three Wei officers direction.

"Ok you jabornies, now we're going 2 vs 3 with me playing offense and Xiao Qiao will do the defenses," Gan Ning said. Xiao Qiao, however, she dash at Xu Zhu and attacks him with lighting speed not caring about Gan Ning's game plan. She's in this for the 5 billion herself.

"Hey fatboy, can you keep up with my speed?" Xiao Qiao taunted.

"Grr…" Xu Zhu loses focus and starts attack the little daredevil of the Qiao sisters. Xiao Qiao jumps over Xu Zhu's club and stands on it.

"This thing is really that big? Why don't you keep it like this and I'll sit and watch Gan Ning getting his ass kicked," Xiao Qiao said.

This pisses Xu Zhu off more. No one makes fun of the swing of his club when somebody going to get eat by it. He charges at the little brat showing no mercy. What's more annoying is the size of Xiao Qiao, she moves so fast and does little damage at him.

At the backstage…

"I hope she knows what she's doing…." Da Qiao said.

Back in the office…

"Every few minutes, the next opponent comes out so fast. Neither of them will be predicted as the victor of this battle or rather just having fun. I gave Xiao Qiao way too much fun participating this tournament," Mysterious man said.

"She's reckless unlike her older sister…." Zhou Tai said.

"Too….cute…" Wei Yan said.

"Ah, at least she can do something," Mysterious man smiled as he continue watching the battle royal.

At the hall of this futuristic building…

"Hmph, stuck in a job serving hot dogs and the damn owner won't give me another shot at qualifying. What's good for the glory of Wu without me, who lead Wu's expedition to capturing the Jing province…" Sun Quan mumbled.

A tall man shows up with his companion next to him.

"Excuse me, are you still serving?" Guan Yu asked.

"Oh, yes I'm making the finest hot dogs that nobody else learnt to do them. Thanks to the so-called boss, my legacy continues as the first Wu, first Sun, and the first emperor to make hot dogs! Everything in the house!" Sun Quan said. Now it's like he gets over his anger about Zhang Liao and the mysterious man and settle down to try something new.

"Can you teach us how to make them? Our kingdom will gladly like to try out this food of the future," Guan Ping said.

Sun Quan served them lunch and agrees to teach them his latest masterpiece. It's good to try something new.

In the office again…

The door was knocked and Wei Yan opens the door. In comes the self proclaimed Mightiest Warrior in the land. Among men, among horses.

"I want to get in there with Gao Shun at that ring!" Lu Bu said.

"I see what you're mad about, just be patient, Lu Bu. If I did put you in there earlier…the audience are going to scream unbalance at the whole arena. Please understand that I'm giving you the best position to enter that ring," Mysterious man said.

"Alright, but after I'm done with waiting, it will be I, Lu Bu that'll win this battle royal. No one dares to throw The Mighty One over the ropes," Lu Bu said. He and Gao Shun exit out of the office and the Mysterious man sits back on his seat rubbing his forehead. Maybe the mightiest warrior does need some action, but balancing is important.

At the hall next to the door where the mysterious man's office is at, Chen Gong and Diao Chan are waiting for their lord to return for the news.

"Just as I predict, Lu Bu. He puts you in either of the 10-1 spots so Cao Cao can take advantage of the tournament," Chen Gong said as he continues, "We must plan a giant momentum in order to cease the Wei army's long run."

"Gao Shun on number 15. I suggest you ally with Meng Huo and Zhu Rong till either Lu Bu and I will enter and crush either Cao Cao's officers or anyone else way," Diao Chan said.

"But, my lady, I want to fight Zhang Liao!" Gao Shun said.

"You will get your chance, that is if Zhang Liao can survive the ring long enough to see your presence," Diao Chan said and she turns at Lu Bu, "Darling, maybe you should get some much needed practice till your turn comes."

"Hmph, very well. Hey, I heard Zhao Yun was gifted with a box-office room. I will like to go in and greet him," Lu Bu said. He went to find Zhao Yun.

"I'll make some tabs around Cao Cao's schemes. It's not looking too good right now. He can't wait to show his womanizing with the Qiaos," Chen Gong said annoyed.

The rest of Lu Bu's vassals went to their separate ways wandering the weird arena. Sima Yi, who is hiding behind the walls at the corner of the hall, thinks about what they're talking about.

"Hmm, this mysterious man sounds like a good person who can hear my opinion of the list," Sima Yi said. He walks towards the door and knock.

The mysterious man open the door and sees someone he didn't expect will get to meet him face to face.

"May I help you with something?" Mysterious man asked.

"Yes, lets start by introducing myself as the devil advocate, Sima Yi at your service!" Sima Yi announced.

Wei Yan and Zhou Tai did a slow clap.

"So, everyone is bringing up commotions about your entrée list. I will like to share my opinion about it," Sima Yi said.

"What do you think?" Mysterious man questioned.

"I think it's formidable, spectacular!" Sima Yi said.

"Really?" Mysterious man said.

"Really. Putting 3 of Cao Cao's strongest officers and make Wu's Gan Ning a pain in the ass to learn defense, that's incredible. The masou of his can surely give us trouble when he wakes up, but still, this is a genius work of art," Sima Yi said.

"Finally, someone here knows what I'm up to!" Mysterious man said.

"I wonder why one of the Qiaos is provoking Xu Zhu? She seems like she didn't notice Dian Wei and Xiahou Dun might come to aid, Zhu," Sima Yi said.

"She's like a little daredevil you know. Those Wu women…" Mysterious man walks up to the viewing and checks the outcome of the battle.

Xiao Qiao is still enjoying her fun with Xu Zhu and Gan Ning continues to find an opening against the double assault of Dun and Wei. At least, Xu Zhu isn't coming to pull some extra effort to make him get eliminated.

In Zhao Yun's box office room…

He's still playing fighting games. After learning how to play Samurai Shodown 2, he went on and plays the dreamcast version of Soul Calibur. One thing caught his eye is the character named Kilik. Ma Chao went to see the same character Zhao Yun is playing.

"Wow, he portrays a lot like you," Ma Chao said.

"Almost…" Zhao Yun picks the Mission Mode and studies the basic things like guard impact and combos.

The door is open and Lu Bu enters. He is amaze at the box office room fill with cool things you want in your own room. When he turns to see what Zhao Yun is doing, he looks at the style of the weapon based fighting game.

"Hey Zhao Yun. What's up with two interesting warriors fighting inside some kind of box?" Lu Bu asked.

"It's a TV and this is a video game. Something from the future this mysterious man gifted me with," Zhao Yun explained.

"So this guy comes from the future, but that's not all, he's a foreigner," Ma Chao said.

"Interesting," Lu Bu said.

In the backstage near the entrance to the ring…

Da Qiao getting ready to make her way to the ring and as the countdown reaches it's climax, she walks out to see the audience jeering and cheering the contestants who are still fighting it out at the ring. No one got eliminate yet.

"Da Qiao?" Gan Ning said. He's still struggling to counter Xiahou Dun's evolution attack.

"Quit turtling, Ning and just give up!" Xiahou Dun shouted.

"And get eliminated? Hell no!" Gan Ning said. He prepares to throw a roundhouse at Dun's weak spotted right eye, but the furious warrior anticipate the move and execute a flying uppercut slash.

Da Qiao aid her sister in engaging combat with Xu Zhu. Great, two Qiaos making the sleeping tiger feel dull. He wants to smash their cutey face badly.

Back in the office…

The door was open without a knock and the staffman appears with some urgent news.

"It's Dong Zhuo! He brought an army of 250,000 coming to wreck our stadium if we don't let him qualify for the battle royal!" The staffman said.

"Sigh, don't he ever give up? Wei Yan, Zhou Tai, go ask Lu Bu to join you two and annihilate Dong Zhuo. Wen Chou and Yan Liang are saving enough so you guys can bust some heads," Mysterious man said.

The party left to work on their first assignment. This is one tough security you can't break through. With Lu Bu, it's better than ironwall strategy.

Tone in next time for the first person getting eliminated…


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, the people from Koei and WuOmega Force does.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest Episode 5

* * *

Dong Zhuo leads a large army in front of the building with his two trusted officers Li Ru and Hua Xiong. Due to the way he's been treated inside the arena; Dong Zhuo wants payback by decapitating the mysterious man and take over the ownership of the tournament for himself.

"Our target is only one man who dares treat me like a joke. If any force gets in the way, kill them, kill them all to show why I deserve to be in that ring!" Dong Zhuo said.

In the box-office room…

"My lord, the mysterious man got a job for you," Gao Shun came in the room with Wei Yan and Zhou Tai as he goes by the details, "It's Dong Zhuo and he brought his 250,000 something by threaten the owner to put him in the list."

"Dong Zhuo? Why would that pig wanted to threat an interesting man by surrounding this building? Well, looks like I'll have some warm up by trashing his entire force with one move," Lu Bu said.

The mightiest warrior leaves the room and head outside to meet the sore loser he disqualified.

Back outside…

"He should be here by now to own me an apology…" Dong Zhuo said.

"My Lord, look, it's Lu Bu. Has the coward feared our army by sending Lu Bu to deal with us?" Li Ru said.

"Dong Zhuo! Don't waste your troops here. This is a place of warriors and you are threaten my might with your puny infantry," Lu Bu said.

"Lu Bu, I have no time to listen to your traitorous mouth. Now where is that cowardly owner?" Dong Zhuo said.

"If you're asking me, he's too busy to waste his time with you. I come here to clean up where we last left off at Liang," Lu Bu then twirl his Sky Scorcher and hits the ground hard to perform his newest technique.

"What…" Dong Zhuo watch as that giant wave motion projectile massacre his entire army from left to right. Zhou Tai, Wei Yan, Wen Chou, and Yan Liang are amaze of the power of that technique knowing they have so much to improve themselves.

Some of Dong Zhuo's troops deserted and ran for their lives not wanting to be a test dummy for Lu Bu's new move. This makes Dong Zhuo furious, because Lu Bu a nuisance to him.

"Alright, we're leaving, but next time I'll make you feel sorry for defecting me, Lu Bu," Dong Zhuo soon left with his two officers and Lu Bu turns to the 4 men who are awe of his latest technique.

"Awesome isn't it? That's my style," Lu Bu said with a wink. They head back inside the arena.

Ok time for some in ring action…

"Both of you will be sorry to make me mad!" Xu Zhu swings his club at the two Qiaos.

"Watch this sis," Xiao said. She spins herself with her two fans and attacks Xu Zhu with her masou. Zhu blocks the buzzsaw move, but is being push to the ropes almost at the road to elimination. When she recovers, Xu Zhu finds the right time to make his move. He did a shoulder tackle at the girl, which knocks her hard on the ring mat.

"Ha! Didn't say I warn you," Xu Zhu smirks as he prepares to do more damage to the younger Qiao. Da Qiao races to interference Xu Zhu hoping her sister recovers quickly so they both and perform their masous at the same time to finish off Zhu.

Gan Ning is still defending everything Xiahou Dun and Dian Wei are throwing at him. He checks out the Qiaos solution with Xu Zhu. It doesn't seem like anything he's going through. They aren't the type to last a fight longer than Ning does. That's why they must eliminate Xu Zhu before he really puts them in an endurance battle.

Xiao Qiao finally recovers after a minute from getting tackled by Xu Zhu. She was so close, but now that her older sister is taking on the sleeping tiger herself, they can go exactly as the plan accord.

"Ok, Xiao Qiao, this is it," Da Qiao said. Her younger sister nodded and they look at Xu Zhu who is about to charge at them with everything he got.

Back in the office…

Lu Bu and the rest of the recruited securities return from rendezvous with Dong Zhuo. It seems the first assignment is successful.

"That greedy pig won't be coming back here in a while," Lu Bu said.

"Well done, fellas. Lu Bu, since you're so bored that's why I have you be a part of my security to take care of worms like Dong Zhuo," Mysterious man said.

"No problem, Boss. From now on, I can trust your services as long as Dong Zhuo waste more troops for me to train," Lu Bu smiled.

"Heh, we couldn't let you have all the fun…." Zhou Tai said.

"There are 250,000 troops and Lu Bu forced most of them to desert Dong Zhuo with a single technique," Yan Liang said.

"What…is….that… move…called…" Wei Yan asked.

"Oh, I haven't got a name of my new move yet," Lu Bu said while he thinks of a couple of names, but most of the time he thinks one name of his move as "Hellish" than something else consistent.

In Zhao Yun's box office room…

Ma Chao watches the tournament continues. He still thinks it's going to be the Cao Cao show than a battle royal. To let all these worries get out of his head, there must be something he can calm down and relax. Zhao Yun is still playing Soul Calibur, so Ma Chao decides to play with him. Zhao Yun saves his data on mission mode and starts playing versus mode with Ma Chao. Suddenly the door knocks.

"Come in," Zhao Yun said.

Taishi Ci appears with Sun Ce. They are going to have their chance in the ring soon, so right now it's a good time to meet the 2 tiger generals.

"Hey, Zhao Yun," Taishi Ci greeted.

"Damn, this place looks awesome," Sun Ce said.

"Make yourself at home in here. I do think this is a good time to party around the room before our turn comes," Zhao Yun said. Ma Chao looks at Yun nervously with sweatdrops.

"Party? But, Sun Ce is here. We don't want to get ourselves drunk like craze and lose concentration in that ring," Ma Chao said.

"Oh come on, guys. I'm not going to spike juices again like I did at my brother's birthday party," Sun Ce said.

"That part was terrible. You even made your brother mad," Taishi Ci said.

"Listen, Mr. Party Pooper. We must stay healthy if either of us are going to win that 5 billion and no one eliminates Cao Cao or Cao Pi, but me. Understand?" Ma Chao said.

The two Wu officers nodded as they sat down and watch the tournament continues. Zhao Yun has no grudge with Cao Cao and Cao Pi, except his rivalry with Cao Pi for the relationship with Zhen Ji. Still, Ji is married to Cao Pi and Zhao Yun still friends with the unrivaled beauty.

"Ma Chao, even if we go in that ring, the anger inside you will cause some lack of concentration too," Zhao Yun said.

"Yeah Yeah, Captain Obvious. Can we finish our game?" Ma Chao said.

Taishi Ci and Sun Ce can't help, but laugh at Ma Chao for his never-ending vendetta with Cao Cao.

Back in the ring…

Xu Zhu can't take it anymore with the quickness of two Qiaos, so he prepares for his counterattack. He summons enough chi to channel in his Iron club.

"Just alittle more…" Xu Zhu thought. The Qiao sisters begin to charge at him with the momentum still in their favorite. "Heh…gotcha!"

Xu Zhu performs his masou, not noticing his own buddies Dian Wei and Xiahou Dun are near the other side of the ropes trying to eliminate Gan Ning.

"Xiao Qiao, dunk!" Da Qiao warned her younger sister. The flaming waves shoot everywhere around the ring as Xu Zhu continues spinning around like heaven's might.

"Holy…" Gan Ning dunks quickly before the long priority of the move hits him. Dian Wei and Xiahou Dun looks a second before it was almost too late to dodge the attack.

"Wooh wooh!" Xu Zhu completely stops when he lays down on the mat a bit dizzy after risking his powerful technique. "Oooh, still haven't perfect it for years…"

This long recovery gives the Qiao sisters a huge advantage. When Xiahou Dun and Dian Wei got up, they turn to see Xu Zhu still dizzy after pulling off the move.

"Xu Zhu, why didn't you warn us before you do it?" Xiahou Dun questioned.

"I…I don't know…" Xu Zhu said as he gets up, the Qiao sisters are just about to get near him.

"Now, Xiao!" Da Qiao shouted. They both execute their masous at the same time just the moment before Xu Zhu could say a word, they begin a series of hits at the sleeping tiger. Everytime the double masou is still going, it puts the three near the ropes and the final hit is done by Xiao Qiao saying, "Come back next time!"

In slow motion, all Xu Zhu can think before he hits the ground is "Nooooo!" and when he falls to the ground it did a little quake effect that awe the audience.

Gan Ning checks out the first person who got eliminate and then turns to the Qiao sisters attention.

"Alright! See that, those two are really something when they're fighting as a team," Gan Ning said.

Xiahou Dun and Dian Wei could say nothing, but stare at Gan Ning. They resume their fighting stance hoping to change that mistake Xu Zhu pull off to their own momentum.

"Hey ladies, how about helping me deal with these guys? I'm tired of playing defense the entire hour in this ring," Gan Ning asked.

Xiao Qiao whispers to Da Qiao and they both think it over a minute, then comes their answer.

"I think you'll do just fine on your own against those two," Da Qiao said with a wicked grin.

"Aw no, you both rather help Sun Ce and Zhou Yu instead of me?" Gan Ning said. "Tch, I should have been on the number 10 to 1 spot, but this is what I get for going too easy on my opponents all because of offense!"

And with that, Dun and Wei starts punishing Gan Ning not letting him recover from the blows. The two Qiaos just look and laugh so hard.

At the backstage…

Yuan Shao watches the battle goes on. He's going to be up next. Doesn't care much that is happening to Gan Ning rather he looks at Dian Wei and is impressed with the Coming Evil's strength. Why is he still serving Cao Cao? Yuan Shao prepares to make his way to the ring in a few minutes.

Back in Zhao Yun's box office…

Lu Bu returns with Gao Shun as they sat on the chairs next to the other table and watch Zhao Yun playing another fighting game after Soul Calibur. It's King of Fighters 98 on Neo Geo.

"Hey guys, you're just in time to play a 6 player battle. Lu Bu, I like for you to join my team with Ma Chao. Gao Shun can go with Sun Ce's team. We're playing by taking turns with the joystick," Zhao Yun said.

"Interesting, how about it, Shun?" Lu Bu asked. Gao Shun nods and they join the party.

At the office…

A door knocks and Wei Yan opens it. It's Cao Cao with Guo Jia at his side like always.

"…….." Mysterious man didn't say anything as he stare in the eye with the "Hero of Chaos"

"Well well, we meet at last," Cao Cao said.

"Of course, you're feeling excited King of Wei," Mysterious man said.

"I'm so grateful to have you put me after Yuan Shao and leave the Qiaos in the ring right into my grasp. Thank you, thank you very much Mr. Owner!" Cao Cao said.

"No, thank YOU," Mysterious man said. "Because if it wasn't for the most dirtiest poem you wrote; I wouldn't put you at number 43, but at number 35 with Liu Bei and his Oath Brothers."

"I don't care about Shu and Liu Bei. He can go on and on about his govern ship of Democrats. I want the Qiaos and get my revenge on Wu," Cao Cao said.

"Fair enough," Mysterious man grinned.

Cao Cao and Guo Jia left the office and before the door closes, Wei Yan, Zhou Tai, and the Mysterious Man throw middle fingers behind the "Hero of Chaos" and the door shut closed.

"Sigh, he always gets the women…" Mysterious man sighed.

At the hall…

"My lord, with Xu Zhu eliminated, you must avoid conflict with Yuan Shao and concentrate on negotiate with the Qiao sisters," Guo Jia advised.

"Yeeess…." Cao Cao smiled wickedly and looks up the roof of the heavens themselves.

Somewhere in the corner, Zhen Ji and Cao Pi overheard the conversation.

"That will be his own downfall. Soon after his rendezvous with the Qiaos, he'll leave a lot of opponents wanting to eliminate him fast. There's no way I'm going to contribute him with 5 billion just for the Qiaos and rebuilding his navy," Cao Pi said standing against the wall with his arms crosses.

"You always get me into thinking your entire family takes other families wives with chaos," Zhen Ji rolls her eyes in amusement.

"Oh nonono, not like me, beautiful," Cao Pi comes close to Zhen Ji and holds her dearly. "I earned you from the Yuans because our army will forever be powerful and you have no other reason to be with someone else other than an amazingly talented man like me; The future of our land.

Tune in next time…..

* * *

Authors Notes: I'm going to take a break with this fic and go back to finishing chapter 3 of KUF: Crimson Tide. As for Xu Zhu fans like me, I really want him to stay in the ring, but something else came up in my mind that will be as entertaining than Xu Zhu helping Zhang Liao's plans. 


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer: I don't own china's greatest historic characters under heaven.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest Episode 6

* * *

At the box office…

"Hey Zhao Yun, guess who is next to make it's way to the ring?" Ma Chao pointed at the window to it's direction of the man in one of the best DW5 costumes of all time.

Zhao Yun's fun has finally paused to the look of one man he can't stand ever since he once joined him.

In the ring…

Classical music theme plays and huge highlights points at the entrance.

"The noble gentleman"

"Boooo…" Zhao Yun said while playing Soul Calibur 2 on Xbox with Sun Ce.

"He's the same damn guy that gave my father's life a living hell next to Huang Zu…" Sun Ce said.

"Don't forget, his brother Yuan Shu with Ji Ling is cheering him," Taishi Ci points at Yuan Shu's ringside seats.

Yuan Shao walks toward the direction where the ring is. He can see two of Cao Cao's officers toying with Gan Ning and the Qiaos just standing at the corner talking about stuff. What a waste of talent in his eyes.

Yan Liang and Wen Chou are watching at the TV while on security duty proud of their fearsome leader's debut.

"I wonder why he looks so much like a banana man?" Diao Chan said turning at Chen Gong who just smacks his head.

The owner's office…

"Hmm, I should of put a better theme for that yellow dragon himself, Yuan Shao," Mysterious man said.

Back in the ring…

Yuan Shao engage in a debate with Dian Wei. This is one of Cao Cao's strongest officers, someone who should be more suited with a glorious army like Yuan Shao's. Shao has a thing for badass soldiers turned rich gentlemen than bothersome strategist and advisors.

"Dian Wei, still being ordered by Cao Cao to eliminate Shanyue yanks like Ning while you can win this tournament by walking in my path of noble supremacy," Yuan Shao said.

Dian Wei stops at what he's doing while Xiahou Dun did a quick knock back counter at Gan Ning. This will give Gan Ning a lot of rest needed before he recovers.

"Dian Wei, don't listen to him. He's always incompetent in seeing true to other officers abilities than whoring himself all the credit…" Xiahou Dun protested.

"Hahahaha, now who is being incompetent now? You lost your eye for the sake of Cao Cao's path to glory and Dian Wei, you know something will happen to you the same when following him," Yuan Shao said.

"Oooh, you think your military is so perfect since we kicked your ass at Guan Du!" Xiahou Dun said.

"With the help of Guan Yu and Xu You's defiance..?" Yuan Shao assumed.

"Don't bring that criminal Guan Yu in this after what he done to Qin Yi!" Xiahou Dun shouted.

With that, the tense between two men became a one on one sword battle with Xiahou Dun swore to eliminate Cao Cao's so called 'friend'.

"I wonder why my cousin have bad friends!" Xiahou Dun thought to himself.

Dian Wei turns his attention to Gan Ning who is struggling to get up after a few minutes of rest. How long can this torture continue? Will he survive to the very end of this tournament?

At the backstage…

"My lord! Xiahou Dun is fighting Yuan Shao with the crowd rooting for Dun!" Guo Jia said.

"Success, with Yuan Shao out of my way, I can finally start my debut meeting the two beauties. Oh, I finished this poem I wrote. What do you think of it?" Cao Cao showed Jia the poem.

"It's a wonderful poem. A picture painted in words," Guo Jia said. "With that, the two flowers fall to the might of your word to mouth…"

"I AM the word to mouth!" Cao Cao smiled.

On the other side of the backstage, Sima Yi and his loyalist are hearing Cao Cao's conversation with Guo Jia.

"Just as I thought, Cao Cao is more focused to having the entire ring staged for his meeting with the Qiaos. Why should I collaborate with him?" Sima Yi said.

"Why not my lord? I shall help you win this tournament going with the plan you wanted us involve," Deng Ai said.

"Father, Shi and I will keep Jiang Wei occupied before he even gets to help Zhuge Liang," Sima Zhao said.

Sima Yi nodded, he finally brought his hidden Jin loyalist with him.

Back in the ring…

Xiahou Dun and Yuan Shao continue to cross swords at each other parrying and countering back and forth. The outcome is complicating.

"Go Shao! Drive out the Cao family thugs!" Yuan Shu cried.

"Shut him up, Dun!" Li Dian cried. The other Wei officers at the audience cheered louder.

Yuan Shao jumps high in the air preparing to perform his sky strike attack darting his sword against the ground. Xiahou Dun evades the attack, but the explosion forces him a few inches away. Dun strikes back with a sword somersault.

The Qiaos watch the battle while it bores them a lot.

"Hmph, where's Zhou Yu and Sun Ce when we need them to entertain ourselves from barbaric men…." Xiao Qiao said. Her older sister agrees the same.

"You'll regret this, Xiahou Dun. I know so much about you and your whore of a mother!" Yuan Shao shouted.

"Don't even mention about my mother!" Xiahou Dun keeps forcing his strength with everything he got. The bad news is that his masou ends up collide with Yuan Shao's. They both come face to face.

"So tell me what you know so much about my mother, Banana Man?" Xiahou Dun said.

On the other side, Dian Wei walks slowly to Gan Ning.

"Ready for more pain?" Dian Wei grinned.

"…" Gan Ning face is sweat with little strategy he has up in his sleeves.

Before Dian Wei can think of his first move, Gan Ning quickly rush by swing his sword protectively.

"Heh, I guess he still have much energy left," Dian Wei thought.

At the office…

There is a knock at the door and Wei Yan opens it.

"Well well, I didn't expect to see you here warrior princess," Mysterious man greeted.

"Listen here, I don't see you so mysterious, but you better get me in that ring with Gan Ning right this instant!" Shang Xiang said.

"Wait…wait a minute. Please try to understand that Gan Ning is in the most challenging position in this tournament. There's nothing wrong there and you will be in that ring soon enough," Mysterious man said.

Zhou Tai and Wei Yan laugh so hard at the solution about Gan Ning. Shang Xiang, like the fearless young woman she is stares at them with death threats.

"Look, I got nothing against Gan Ning, ok?" Mysterious man pleads.

"Hahahahahaha!" Zhou Tai and Wei Yan laughed together out loud.

"Hmph…" Sun Shang Xiang exits out of the office not without letting out her anger with a massive door slam shut.

Shang Xiang couldn't take it anymore as she walks to the box office where her brother Ce is.

"Gosh, you guys are playing inside the mind of that so calld mysterious man. All of you, even you Zilong!" Shang Xiang said.

"Why is your sister so loud?" Lu Bu whispered at Sun Ce.

"She's a damn Sun, what do you expect the proud bravery of our family? Not to forget we have different mothers, she's half Shanyue. It's a secret…" Sun Ce said.

Shang Xiang looks out the window where the battle continues while the guys keep playing video games.

At the hall of the arena…

Watching the battle between Yuan Shao and Xiahou Dun gave Lu Xun too many thoughts about what is going to happen to him once he gets in that ring. He decides to talk to Jiang Wei about it.

Xu Zhu walks towards Zhang Liao who is leading against the wall quietly. Zhu let himself down. To lose to cuties like the Qiaos is going to be the biggest embarrassment once he gets back to Xu Chang. Soldiers will keep making fun of him.

"I'm sorry, Zhang Liao. I let you down," Xu Zhu said.

"Meh, I should of know those girls are the reason why Cao Cao didn't want them eliminated," Zhang Liao said.

"Hmm, Lord Cao Cao is very weird at most times. What does he want with those annoy brats?" Xu Zhu questioned.

"You don't want to know. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still serving him," Zhang Liao said.

Near the backstage to the entrance…

Cao Cao prepares to make his debut. He keeps his poem as his trump card. Of course, once this goes on; the plan to dominate the ring will exceed. This is the biggest distraction to Wu officers, leaving them wide open.

Back in Zhao Yun's room (aka box office)…

Zhou Yu enters the party and gave Sun Ce the list of who goes in the ring next. But, as soon as Sun Ce reads it more carefully, he finally know why Zhou Yu gave him this, not because of when they will get their chance at the ring, but their wives are in danger of getting into an affair with the old bastard.

"CAO CAO!"

See you next episode…

* * *

Author's Notes: Forgive me for the long delay. Everyone, I thank you for reading this battle royal fic and I will continue to write more on what is going to happen in this tournament. In the meantime, I recommend everyone to play Romance of the 3 Kingdoms 10. Finished it four times. Dang, I did another rushed chapter. 5 pages and I'm not in my best writing ability right now. 


	7. Episode 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/ROT3k.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 7

* * *

At the owner's office…

"Yes, those rating are starting to pop up completing with the likes of ECW, TNA, and WWE," the Mysterious man said on the phone.

Wei Yan and Zhou Tai listened to the phone conversation from their boss. Looking left to right puzzled.

"I know Gan Ning been getting unfair treatment in the ring, but it's entertaining. He's Wu's strongest man in the fraction and Sun Jian earlier wanted me to give Gan Ning a punishment for flirting with his daughter. Ex pirates have a price to sticking their nose on Sun nobility," the Mysterious man continued.

"I told you Gan Ning is the biggest troublemaker in our force…" Zhou Tai whispered. Wei Yan nodded.

A door knock was heard and Wei Yan decided to answer it while his boss is still on the phone. Cao Pi shows up with his vixen Zhen Ji showing that priceless smirk. The Mysterious Man turns to see who is it and sighed.

"Look, I'll talk to you later ok. Yeah, the show must go on and Cao Cao is about to rendezvous with the Qiao sisters. Why? Because I'm evil! Hahaha, laters!" He hanged up.

"I didn't see my name on the list so, care to explain me what this mean?" Cao Pi asked. Zhen Ji crosses her arms in interest on the convient.

"Well, you are in the game, but either of the question mark spots. You're a wild card Cao Pi, because your popularity took the world by a storm," the owner answered.

"Ah, I like that. You do know who to pick and where, but know this, once I get into the ring, I'll be the one emerge victorious. Don't want no part of father's fraction, just me, myself and I," Cao Pi grinned.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have an unique model in DW5…" Zhen Ji thought to herself.

"Please be assuring that my carding is fair and simple. But it does have consequences," the mysterious man nodded.

"Hm," He then turns to the bodyguards and walks out of the room. Zhen Ji slowly follow not noticing Wei Yan gaze at her rear.

The door closed shut.

"She's…hot…" Wei Yan laughed.

"I know, but do you think she's proud of it despite the guy she married to? So, everything is going as planned. I want you to two to watch Cao Pi's movements out of the halls and Wei Yan, don't stalk Zhen Ji, she is my hidden agenda so be respectful," the owner ordered.

They soon went to their duty leaving the owner alone in his room watching the fight. He chuckled, amuse of Cao Pi's reaction on the carding. His wife is also in the carding as well.

"They'll be fighting together, but it's not exactly going to be like that once he finds out. Ok, lets get back to the games," the owner thought.

At Zhao Yun's room(the box office)…

"I swear if Cao Cao ever lay a hand on our girls, we'll beat him to the pump. What do you say, Zhou Yu, we must get in the ring so as our names come up. You and me and we'll help Gan Ning wipe the floor of those punks," Sun Ce argued.

"But, first we need to talk to the owner. There is something suspicious of his list and he let two Jing officers join the tournament for some reason. Could be a trap possibly against your father," Zhou Yu puts his mind in critical thinking while scanning the fight out the window.

"I found nothing wrong about the owner of this arena, since he hired me to keep Dong Zhuo from entering the place again," Lu Bu said.

"He pitted Gan Ning alone in the tournament only to be tortured," Sun Shang Xiang boomed.

"It'll be a long time till I get in that ring and eliminate Cao Cao myself," Ma Chao glare at the swore brothers.

"Not unless we eliminate him first," Sun Ce stand next to Ma Chao eye to eye.

Back in the ring…

Cao Cao walks towards the titan tron with another classic music play for his theme. Mixed cheers and jeers were heard.

"Awww noo…" Gan Ning slowly collapsed before Dian Wei grabbed him performing another headbutt.

Cao Cao steps up the ring and sees what he always wanted to see before he dies, the Two Qiaos. They're standing at the other corner of the turnbuckle talking about things, not noticing Cao Cao's shadow moving on their skins. The two qiaos slowing stare at the face of the Hero of Chaos speechless.

"Heeellooo ladies!" Cao Cao stand there in gentleman position with both hands behind him.

When Yuan Shao saw his rival during a dreadlocks clash with Xiahou Dun, he furiously break through and did a shockwave ground attack at Xiahou Dun putting him down for a few seconds.

"Cao Cao! You cheater, why don't you give up your relationship with Lady Bian since she's suppose to be my girlfriend before you put your nose into my business back in school days! Gentlemen, this is why Cao Cao should not be getting the authority of the Han court. He's a greedy…argh!" Yuan Shao kneeled down feeling the pain of the low between his legs. Xiahou Dun did the deed as he struggles to get up.

"Oh, is that Yuan Shao? Surely he's just a crybaby because I stole the most beautiful woman behind his back before he was..you know what?" Cao Cao babbled, as the Qiaos look at him priceless.

"Why did father told him about us?" Xiao Qiao whispered.

"Don't ask…" Da Qiao glared.

Back in the owners room…

"Well, it's going to be a long night till the next half of the battle royal becomes an all out fast pace action. Oh why have the script been so sophisticate?" the owner sighed.

At the hallways…

Sun Quan is still making hotdogs and what else he is cooking, soon he watch and listen to a sigment between Xiahou Yuan has Huang Zhong is showing a kid how to use a bow.

"Once you trigger the concentration phrase, let go of all that spirit and twit! Hahaha, the mastery of the bow," Huang Zhong smiled.

"Hey oldie…why continue on with this. Isn't it time you come in retirement? Do you even have a family, a girlfriend if she's old now or what?" Xiahou Yuan yawned.

"My family is the Five Tiger Generals and 4 of them are my sons including my favorite son Zhao Yun," Huang Zhong said.

"No life and all. You just spend so much time in the military without a legacy. No wonder I was defeated by the likes of you. Sooner or later we meet, I will show you the spirit of a family man with my bow," Xiahou Yuan said.

"Family should come later, are you even ready to die…again? Last time you struck your entire family in misfortune at Mt. Dun Jing, because you relate too much on that and not your own life," Huang Zhong sighed.

"I do have a life, unlike yours old man. It's just fluke, I'm not even at my best during that time," Xiahou Yuan soon walked away very frustrated of the elder warrior's wisdom. Some parts, he is right, but it doesn't matter, he'll prove he's the better man.

"You know, I was like him at his age," Huang Zhong told the kid.

"Oh boy, this is stupid. Watching these fools talking smack while I'm doing this job…" Sun Quan cursed.

Meanwhile outside…

"Lord Dong Zhuo can't we figure out another way to get in?" Li Ru asked.

"I'm trying to think, Li Ru. Xu Rong, did you find an unguarded entrance at the back?" Dong Zhuo asked.

"No my lord an those fools Yan Liang and Wen Chou are so persistence watching over us everywhere with those things they're riding and getting autographies," Xu Rong said.

"That so called owner disrespect me for a famed individual…." Dong Zhuo groaned.

"We're the ones who killed the Anti-Dong Zhuo coalition, he'll realize why we're popular," Hua Xiong.

"And Lu Bu….that rabid imbecile, if it wasn't for me, his name would not have cherish the entire land," Dong Zhuo whimpered. He wept.

Back inside the building…

The mysterious man can hear, see, and watch what Dong Zhuo's fraction are whining about on TV.

"Would I get more ratings if I put that miserable minister in the ring? He does have tough competition, but…" he stopped thinking when the door opens revealing Meng Huo and Zhu Rong.

"You called us," Meng Huo crosses his arms waiting while Zhu Rong sits on the table sensationally revealing her buns.

"Yes, I have a favour I like to ask and it's a surprise for our infamous individual outside," he smiled.

The two couple looked at each other and smile wickedly.

Back outside…

"Uh…Lord…over over th theeere!" Li Ri pointed at the direction. Formidable beasts charge at the fraction as they struck themselves demoralized.

"Run, run for your lives!" Dong Zhuo ordered.

They left the scene.

At the backstage…

Xiahou Yuan sees his brother still fighting Yuan Shao while Cao Cao is…smite with the Qiaos. They seem bored after conversation after conversation with Cao Cao.

"And when I watched my son Cao Pi when he was 7, felt his head off the ground by his horse. His mother gasped, but I laugh while picking him up wiping those tears off his eyes. Cao Zhang did amazing at his age riding the horse, but poor Cao Pi being the jealous brat that he was grown, he threw something at Cao Zhang, but Zhang dodged it. Ah those were the times…" Cao Cao finished.

But, the Qiaos are falling asleep after listening to Cao Cao's family tales. He took a quick peep at their garments and smells the perfume of their skin and beautiful hair. Soon he wave from the titantron to call for Guo Jia with the camera he has.

"This is my moment of triumphant. We cannot lose this opportunity Guo Jia!" Cao Cao excited.

"Definitely, Mengde. Ok, one snapshot shows the greatest general in the land and the two most beautiful flowers of the south," Guo Jia said.

At the box office…

"Damn! DAMN I CANNOT LOOK AT THIS! I want in! I want Cao Cao right now!" Sun Ce said.

Zhou Yu had a wrathful glare at Cao Cao when he stares at Xiao Qiao who perhaps has the most sensitive spots of her legs while Da's alittle buster.

"Ce, lets bust this joint. We're next…" Zhou Yu left the room and Sun Ce joined socking his knuckles together. Sun Shang Xiang watches her brother leave the room preparing for his turn and look back at where Gan Ning is with a worried expression. Is anyone going to help Gan Ning?

"He got spunk, I'll give him that," Ma Chao cheered her up.

Zhao Yun and Taishi Ci are playing Naruto. Zhao Yun playing Gaara while Taishi Ci plays Kiba.

Back in the ring…

As Xiahou Yuan walks to his brother with his club tapped on his hands, he shrugs seeing his cousin's most disturbing moment on TV. He is very greedy individual, compare to his son Cao Pi who was crueler than him.

"Yuan, care to do the honors?" Xiahou Dun said coldly staring at Yuan Shao who is struggling to deal with the one eyed freak.

"Sure, he's not even a threat to this competition," They both executed a double masou, but Yuan Shao has a card up his sleeves as he saw Gan Ning fighting Dian Wei and races to him.

"Huh," Gan Ning noticed Yuan Shao's distraction.

"You're it, child!" Yuan Shao pushed him to the force of the double masou, but a few seconds before the attack comes at him, he execute his masou and dashes toward Dian Wei causing all three masous to trigger at him between.

"Oh sh…." Dian Wei shouts slow motion as the explosion collides.

The crowds were horrific of the incident. They see Dian Wei's body dropped hard at the ring mat hard unconscious for a few minutes.

"Phew, that should take him out of action for a while," Gan Ning rinse the sweat off his forehead. What else does Cao Cao's fangs have in surprise for him. Something tells him that his involvement in the tournament had something to do about him and Shang Xiang, maybe Sun Jian made a deal with the damned owner. "Tch…"

The scene shows Cao Cao taking pictures of the Qiaos who are asleep as he laughed.

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu have a burning passion fill in their veins. They are the top face of this story.

See you next episode.


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer: Again I don't own them.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 8

* * *

The ring… 

After what happened to Dian Wei, Yuan Shao laughed so hard.

"And they said, Wei is the best; their officers are getting stupider and stupider. Dian Wei, I own you a great debt and you spit it…" Yuan Shao shook his head.

"We haven't forgotten about the pirate. Why don't you deal with him, Yuan?" Xiahou Dun told.

"Nice bells," Xiahou Yuan stretch his neck ready to rumble.

"Thanks, I like to wear one of those helmets someday," Gan Ning have a long way to stay in the game.

Xiahou Yuan waste no time to start by shooting his bow first at Gan Ning. He wants to analyze his opponent's evasion skills first. Gan Ning dodged every arrow as they come faster changing his distance and parry them.

Yuan Shao and Xiahou Dun turn to Cao Cao who is still having fun with the Qiaos and then they stare back each other.

"Whatever…" They both said. The two clash once again.

Back in the owner's office…

"Dian Wei hasn't been eliminated. Thank goodness, one of my favorite characters," the owner said.

It should have been Yuan Shao, but the duke is cleverly tricky just like how he did with Gongsun Zan.

The door knock as Wei Yan and Zhou Tai enters.

"Boys, what do we have in report?" the owner awaits looking at his bodyguards.

"Cao Pi been distress about his father telling the Qiaos of his childhood saying those aren't true, but gets laughed out the hall by the crowd…" Zhou Tai said.

"Oh well, that's what giving heat is all about. I know he will not allow this harassment," the owner chuckled.

"Cao Pi….wants…respect…" Wei Yan said.

"I thought giving him the top tier gains him some respect. He'll be the luckiest guy to win that is if he can make it," the owner resolved.

"But, who dares to challenge his ambition?" Zhou Tai asked.

"Oh oh, I'm not telling you," the owner smiled.

At the backstage…

"Cao Cao has one messed up family…" Sima Yi smack his head.

"They're like the Mahanons father…" Sima Zhao said.

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu glare at the Simas.

"Oh, us? We have nothing to do with that twerp. It's your turn, go on, give em hell!" Sima Yi cheered.

"You better not try to cross with us, Sima Yi," Zhou Yu warned.

"No no, you want Cao Cao, but I wanted the win. Deal?" Sima Yi bribed.

"Deal…" Zhou Yu said and he turns to his best friend who nodded.

Back in the ring…

"Lord, I got urgent news, Sun Ce is next. He's coming to tear you apart Cao Cao," Xun Yu shows up from the audience.

"Oh, damn it. Besides the Qiaos are sleeping due to my story telling. Oh look at them, too good to lose and can't afford Sun Ce to eliminate me early. I have so much life to live until the world is in my hands," Cao Cao quickly tries to wake up Dian Wei.

"Uh….l..lord?" Dian Wei can only see a female angel around his head.

"Come on, snap out of it Dian Wei!" Cao Cao shake him.

"Beautiful…" Dian Wei shows pleasurable eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't spend too much time with Zhang He…" Cao Cao glared.

"Uh, oh sorry lord. I must have suffered a concussion. What happened?" Dian Wei scanned the ring.

"It doesn't matter now, I want you to take care of Sun Ce. You are The Coming Evil, now show him that!" Cao Cao ordered.

"Yes sir!" Dian Wei stood tall waiting for The Little Conquer to show up.

Rock music theme starts as Sun Ce races to get his hands on Cao Cao first.

"Cao Cao you slime!" Sun Ce suddenly stops as Dian Wei block his path to Cao Cao's corner.

"Heh.." Dian Wei smirked.

"Out of my way, baldy!" Sun Ce threw a left hook attacking him, but Dian Wei quickly chokes him and did a chokeslam.

"Yeah!" Cao Cao cheered.

"Haha!" Dian Wei laughed then focus giving Sun Ce more pain. He felt this usual tense to adore his opponents moaning and whimper when they're trashed.

"Kane!" Cao Cao pointed at his favorite general, some Pro Weist at the audience nodded.

At the owners room…

"Ok, I'm giving the Wei guys too much credit here. Hmm…call Lu Bu," the owner ordered. Wei Yan and Zhou Tai left the room to get Lu Bu.

"Cao Cao, we're not through with this yet. You won't take over this show while I'm watching," the owner snared.

Back in Zhao Yun's room(the box office)..

"I can't believe I'm seeing this. Cao Cao takes over the ring with an iron fist and getting pictures of the Qiaos asleep," Sun Shang Xiang hits the wall hard in frustration.

"I know Cao Cao best. He is the dirtiest player in the battlefield," Ma Chao watches battle royal continue seeing the face of his worst enemy.

"What happened?" Taishi Ci asked.

"Well, Sun Ce got chokeslammed by Dian Wei and the solution is much deceptive. You're up next after Zhou Yu, Ci," Ma Chao said. Soon the door opens and the two securities give Lu Bu the news.

"Lu Bu, the boss wants to speak with you.." Zhou Tai said.

Lu Bu turns to Diao Chan and she knew what's coming.

"I'm always obliged to be at his service. I'll be back Cicada," Lu Bu went out walking tall.

"Wait, I'm coming with him, it has to be something I want to do," Ma Chao race after Lu Bu.

"Well, I'm about to be in the ring in a few, Zhao Yun," Taishi Ci said.

"Alright, save some for me. I couldn't wait to battle this competition," Zhao Yun high five his friend.

The guys left leaving only Zhao Yun and the girls.

"I think a good walk of fresh air will do me well. Why don't you ladies give the game a try?" Zhao Yun got up and head out to the door going outside.

"Come on, Shang Xiang. Didn't you always brag about how great you are in fighting games?" Diao Chan starred at her.

"Alright, don't complain that I'm too good," Sun Shang Xiang mocked her rival.

"We'll see," Diao Chan chuckled.

As Zhao Yun gets out of the room, he takes a deep breath and walks towards the hall.

"Little brother!" a monstrous voice was heard.

"Oh no…." Zhao Yun groaned knowing who this is.

"Wazzup ma brotha?" Zhang Fei is drunk.

"Don't let Xing Cai find out you're drunk again, Fei," Zhao Yun sighed.

"I err Lu Bu izz bee in called bye the ownzed!" Zhang Fei said.

Zhao Yun could understand what he's saying when he's drunk, but in front of someone who is more comfortable with plural, perfect English, will be livid.

"Yes, the owner wants something for Lu Bu to do. It's important," Zhao Yun said.

"Aw man, why him and not meee?" Zhang Fei sobered.

"Look, you'll be up at the ring soon, so stay focus Zhang Fei. Come on, being like that in this state will cause you to lose," Zhao Yun said. He soon left the hall and is finally outside. It's peacefully quiet at night looking at the stars.

"Excuse me, are you Zhao Yun?" a female voice spoke.

"Yes I am, who are …um.." Zhao Yun can see there is a group of girls exceed in numbers of hundreds. This is bad…

At the boss office…

"Yes, the part with Cao Cao and the Qiaos was quirky, but funny nonetheless. Wait, you want it to be alittle over the top? Well…I'll think about it. Good thing I didn't go too far to give a bra and panties shot of the Qiaos by Cao Cao. There are fangirls swarming around this arena. Yeah, I know the DW community is in jeopardy and the scene is dying," the owner look at the security TV seeing Zhao Yun running for his life from uber crazed fangirls. "Oh god….Look I'm going to hang up now. Bye!"

Lu Bu and Ma Chao shows up.

"Boys will you hold on a moment, there's a disaster outside I must stop it," the owner races out of the hall.

Zhao Yun should have stay inside the room….

Meanwhile, Zhao Yun….

"Phat phat…. there are too many of them and no where else to hide. I must get back in the arena," Zhao Yun thought. He ran past the dark couple, Cao Pi and Zhen Ji as they sat together relaxing. The fangirls zoom pass them incredibly.

"Mmmahahhahahahhahaa," Cao Pi started.

"Huh?" Zhen Ji doesn't get it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, oh man, that's priceless. The posterboy! His number one weakest is the fangirls. Look at him cowering in fear! LOL!" Cao Pi said.

"A bunch of Mary Sue wannabes if you ask me," Zhen Ji thought shook her head in grief.

Out the hall…

"He got to be somewhere….Yan Liang, Wen Chou open the doors quickly!" the owner shouted. Everyone at the hall is puzzled about what is going on.

Zhao Yun is coming to their direction and he enters the hall. The two securities shut the door close and holding it tight from the rabid fangirls.

"Oh..oh thank you, thank you very much. I was almost robbed, got my clothes torn and what else they want me so bad…" Zhao Yun struggled.

"I forgot to warn you about leaving the area for some fresh air. That's what the fangirls are waiting for. During the admission, they want to see you out there alone as if being alone is your moto," the owner said.

"I'll remember that next time," Zhao Yun said watching the girls screaming and banging the doors.

"Woooo! Way it go little brother!" Zhang Fei is at it again.

"Oooh…" Zhao Yun lies on the floor exhausted from running 4 miles around the arena.

At the ring…

Zhou Yu show up slowly and look at Cao Cao far in the eye. Of course his theme is abit techno, but why Ce's have to be heavy metal? It didn't matter to the feel of his personality now that Cao Cao pissed him off.

Once he steps up the ring, Dian Wei and Sun Ce are exchanging blows, but Dian Wei is the one toying with his best friend. If he wanted to get to Cao Cao so badly he'll have to eliminate Dian Wei, which is fair enough.

"Ce!" Zhou Yu shot his projectile as Ce flips out of the way in time for Dian Wei to take the hit. Sun Ce strikes down hitting the ground hard to cause a ground wave attack.

"We're finally in the ring together, Zhou Yu," Sun Ce said.

Dian Wei stood up against the two of them. He liked these odds better, because one is stronger and the other is smarter, a worthy handicap package.

"Ce, the rest of Cao Cao's men are busy fighting the opposite opponements, once Dian Wei is down, Cao Cao will crumble fast since he doesn't stand a chance against us both two to one," Zhou Yu said.

"That's what I'm thinking, bro, come on!" They both charge at Dian Wei preparing for the 2nd hour of the tournament.

See you next episode…


	9. Episode 9

Disclaimer: Koei owns DW/ROT3K games.

A/N: All this time, I've forgotten to update this fic. Right now I'm trying to continue updating this with another episode on the next hour till I stop.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 9

* * *

At the backstage…

Xu Zhu is still depressed about being the first to be eliminated, but his buddy Dian Wei is showing progress outside the ring.

"Go, Dian Wei!" Xu Zhu cheered.

"Hmph…" Zhang Liao stood crosses his arms. Gao Shun shows up staring at his old friend.

"Zhang Liao, tell me, do you join Cao Cao? Is it because he gives you what you wanted?" Gao Shun asked.

"I didn't join Cao Cao for that. Don't start accusing me of betraying you. I wanted to die together with you and Lu Bu, but Guan Yu repay his kindness that I can live a while longer to improve myself. I'm sorry I hadn't asked Cao Cao to permit you to join with me," Zhang Liao sighed.

"I don't want to join that bum. It isn't like he'll own me a favor. Prove it to me at the ring when we face each other. Are you truly afraid of death? That's the different between you and me. Remember, I'm your equal, you can save some Wu guys for me to face," And then he left.

"Woah, you two really know each other like from childhood…" Xu Zhu awed.

"Both of us grew up in the same county…" Zhang Liao quietly relaxed waiting for his turn.

Back in the owner's office…

"They're getting at it with Dian Wei. Those two…" Zhao Yun nodded.

"Yeah, that's the strong will of the bond between them. The stronger the bold, the harder the mighty falls," the owner/mysterious man said.

"Ahem.." Ma Chao is waiting for his orders.

"Oh, Ma Chao and Lu Bu, I want you to make a surprise attack at the ring just to call it a small break for those guys there. It will tone down Cao Cao's fraction opposite to mine. I know he's trying to take over this tournament," the owner said.

"We will proceed, boss. Love giving Cao Cao surprises," Lu Bu chuckled.

"Ma Chao, make sure Cao Cao didn't try to escape the ring. Got it?" the owner ordered.

"Yes sir, this looks like justice is on our side," Ma Chao said.

"What about the Qiaos?" Zhao Yun questioned.

"Well, they'll wake up before it happens. I hope…" the owner tapped his fingers.

At Zhao Yun's room…

"Brother and Zhou Yu are kicking asss, yes!" Sun Shang Xiang exclaimed.

"Well, it didn't take long for the momentum to swift," Diao Chan said.

They're now playing Dead or Alive 4 while seeing Sun Ce and Zhou Yu beating Dian Wei.

More on the ring…

Tensions are running high on Gan Ning's survival while Yuan Shao and Xiahou Dun's dueling become brutalism. The next few minutes another fighter will enter the ring.

"My friend, these pictures will shine the light of your reign, technically no man can do the impossible, but you my lord. You got the Qiaos, what shall do with the pictures? We can't afford to lose them," Guo Jia confirmed.

"Yes, we can't lose these pictures, they will spread across the world. More shocking than Paris Hilton," Cao Cao suddenly stops and thinks another moment. The girls are still asleep, but Da is moving herself slowing to wake up.

"Mmm…" Da Qiao moaned.

"Did you hear that, my lord?" Guo Jia gasped.

"She's having a wet dream about me! It's true, it's damn true!" Cao Cao shout at the audience only getting booed hard by the Wu fans

"Why you? Da!" Sun Ce stormed at Cao Cao only to be grabbed by the huge hands of Dian Wei for another vicious chokeslam from hell.

"Ce…th..think about stopping this barbaric warrior first. I can't beat him with might alone," Zhou Yu struggled.

"Cao Cao, you're dead you hear me pal! D E A D!" The little conqueror gets up all furious.

"Ok, where did I find that stunt from one of those matches I saw at the arena…" Zhou Yu comes up with a plan.

"If you were a fast thinker…" Sun Ce glared.

"Ce, keep him distracted, I'm trying," Zhou Yu concentrate on memorizing.

Sun Ce went suicide against the monster alone. He swings his tonfas doing his drill charge. Dian Wei dodged it easily seeing his opponent show signs of fatigue from the last two chokeslams. How does this guy manage to keep fighting?

"One for the road," Sun Ce did a cartwheel spinning kick in mid air which cause some damage on Dian Wei's face.

"Of course, that's it! The move's efficiency is twice as effective as a giant's strength only in mid air it will leave em vulnerable," Zhou Yu said. Finally the time has come to reveal Sun Ce and Zhou Yu's finisher.

At the backstage, Taishi Ci is standing by ready to make his debt at the ring. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu are very powerful as a team, but Dian Wei is still the man of the battle. He sense Zhang Liao quietly waiting patience for his turn.

"So, you're up before me," Zhang Liao said.

"…..yes," Taishi Ci knew this is the part where Wu gains the 2nd hour. Wei had their show the previous hour.

"I'll be waiting to fight you, you're the enforcer of the fraction," Zhang Liao said as his rival nodded and walk out of the titantron slowly.

Back in action…

"Ce, try to drag that brute at the apron. This move must be done by maximum velocity," Zhou Yu commanded.

"Are you serious? That's not Xu Zhu, what if he found out what we're going to do?" Sun Ce worried.

"Just do it, push him across the ring post with your strength, just stay alert when he tries for a clothline," Zhou Yu said.

Dian Wei charges at Sun Ce to do a tackle, but his arm gets dragged by Sun Ce pulling him to the other side of the ring as he met the ring post and bound back towards Sun Ce's position. Funny, he can do a move by trigger this.

"Here he comes," Sun Ce thought.

"This is it," Zhou Yu run across the ring post pushing his body towards it and run faster to collaborate with Sun Ce and Dian Wei. Sun Ce saw the incoming clothline and dunks and lift him up with all his strength.

"What the…" Before Dian Wei notices it, Zhou Yu met Dian Wei's face in mid air and grabs him around the neck preparing for the move. Both men dropped hard on the mat. Cao Cao slowly turn to see what he thought was impossible now is possible. Gan Ning can sense something intriguing to the move as it shakes the ring.

A loud thud brought the audience of Wu fans chanting loud.

At the backstage, it shocked Sima Yi on what Zhou Yu did.

"What the..what the hell is that?" Sima Yi asked to his fraction, but they had no idea.

When Zhuge Liang saw it on TV, he was impressed, not even in his comprehension he could tell what it is.

"For once, I'm impressed of his creativity," Zhuge Liang gasped.

"Dear, don't you think we should come up with something like that when we get into the ring," Yue Ying asked. But her husband didn't say a word yet only could rewind his thought from the screen.

At the owner's room…

"Wow, what is that!" Zhao Yun awed.

"Oh, I think Zhou Yu saw something on the video from one of my favorite wrestling Tag Teams, the Dudley Boys. It's the 3-D. unique high flying tag team finisher added with a stunner and firemens carry," the owner explained.

"Amazing, Zhou Yu….I guess this new tag team finisher should be called, The Chang Jiang," Zhao Yun nodded.

Once Taishi Ci gets into the ring, the two sworn brothers got up and saw Dian Wei in great pain.

"Finally brought this guy down, I don't want to have to fight him at the battlefield, now that leaves us…" Sun Ce glare at Cao Cao who just as the whole audience is shocked of the performance.

"Cao Cao, your strongest man is down. Gan Ning and Yuan Shao occupy the Xiahous. Now you have to face the three of us," Zhou Yu said.

"Watch out, boys. The Wu army is here to stand!" Gan Ning summon his chi to do a whirlwind rising slash at Xiahou Yuan knocking him down.

"Yes! The show is over, Wei. It's Wu's time to shine! Don't even think about running away eliminating yourself if you wanted to reign supreme or take our wives with you," Sun Ce cracks his knuckles.

At the box office…

"Diao, I've been thinking, we should try forming ourselves a team soon," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"I don't know, but…" Diao Chan promised the alliance with Zhu Rong, she can't 100 percent be on Wu side.

Back in the ring…

"Shall we eliminate this monster? He's a threat to our plans of dominating this business," Gan Ning asked.

"Not yet, Cao Cao first…" Zhou Yu walked slowly to Cao Cao. Cao Cao cannot make up his mind to forget about winning, but he did have Gua Jia secure the photos. Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao finally wake up to find a beaten Dian Wei, a cowardly Cao Cao and their long awaited heroes finally in the ring.

"My lord…" Da Qiao whispered.

"Hello, can someone explain me what is all the fuss? I haven't finish the last part of that dream," Xiao Qiao babbled.

"Tch, they're awake!" Cao Cao panic hoping Guo Jia can get out of here before they find out about the photos.

"What's the matter, Cao Cao? Chicken, ba bobobaa!" Gan Ning started.

"CRUSH CAO CAO! CRUSH CAO CAO!"

"Yeah, that's what I like to hear," Gan Ning put his hands on his ear making a pose.

"Curses, is this the end of my ambitions," Cao Cao widen.

"Ce, did you remember the poem I gave you yesterday?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Yeah the first poem I've ever read," Sun Ce nodded.

"Err….(Where the hell are the reinforcements)" Cao Cao thought.

In the owners office…

"He didn't bother to read the rules, that loses some of his brain points there. Interference is legal, but I didn't see any of his own men at the backstage thinking about that yet," the owner laughed out loud with Zhao Yun.

In the backstage…

"Uh, what do we do?" Xu Zhu look dumbfounded at best.

"……" Zhang Liao rather plays the honor game.

Xu Huang is at the hall signing autographs, Cao Pi and Zhen Ji just watch at the TV priceless, Zhang He is playing Dance Dance Revolution arcade machine he found that leaves only Pang De who is talking to his twin halberds preparing for the battle royal soon.

At the ring…

"Help HELP!" Cao Cao cried. Guo Jia could just stand there unable to handle the four men and Xun Yu and the rest of Wei fans could only watch in shame, but Wu fans are cheering so crazy.

"Dammit, hold on cousin…" Xiahou Dun struggles from surviving against Yuan Shao. Yuan Shao rather enjoy hearing Cao Cao's cries for help. Just raise his morale higher.

Lu Bu and Ma Chao make a surprise appearance as business is about to be picked up.

"Hey guys, it's time for alittle break. The owner's special intermission plan!" Lu Bu did his special wave motion masou like thing. The white light went brighter as none of them could find a way to escape it, either they eliminate themselves or take a wild ride. Cao Cao turns to see Ma Chao blocking him as he punches Cao Cao in the nose.

"That's for your son stealing my horse!" Ma Chao shouted.

"Argh…I'll get my hands on you and that Lu Bu…damn it Lu Bu was this all a set up! That mysterious man set me up!" Cao Cao's voice can be echoed as the move attacks all opponents bring them down unconscious in a few minutes.

"Oops, got abit carried away. Ok, Ma Chao, lets head back to the boss. Hahaha! You hear that Wei and Wu fans? I'm Lu Bu, remember that!" Lu Bu smirked. He get some mixed boos and cheers at the audience as does Ma Chao.

At the owners office…

"Well, I didn't expect the Wu momentum to come at an unpredictable time before my plan shows up. But, oh well, they will try regaining it again as soon as all of them wake up," the owner said.

All of them struggle to regain themselves from the attack, but it took too much out of them till one man got up and laughed.

See you next episode…


	10. Episode 10

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: I edited some mistakes on the previous six chapters before I done episode 10. Beware the story, as it didn't make any sense and everyone at their DW game personalities as quirky as they're portrayed.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 10

* * *

After what happened moments ago…

Lu Bu and Ma Chao return to the mysterious man's office to tell the news of their contribution.

"Never felt this excited to do my special move again," Lu Bu said.

"You should have seen the look of Cao Cao," Ma Chao grinned crossing his arms standing against the wall.

"Thank you guys, however I regret stopping the Wu momentum, it was so exciting to see Sun Ce and Zhou Yu beating Dian Wei with a wrestling move," the owner soon stood up and prepare his bodyguards new orders. Wei Yan, Zhou Tai, Yan Liang, and Wen Chou stood waiting for their orders.

He hears the door knock as Ma Chao opens it. Zhang Jiao appears feeling comfortable with the competition. Behind him are millions and millions of Yellow Turban fans supporting him.

"Oh god, that's the largest fanbase I ever seen…" the owner winced.

"You're the man responsible for this…charitable event?" Zhang Jiao went face to face with the man.

The owner sees everyone exchanging looks at each other then he look back at Zhang Jiao as he state the obvious.

"Yes…" the owner replied.

"Ahh, so you have corrupted the whole world to watching inappropriate violence and gruesome content!" Zhang Jiao prosecuted.

"Are you here to talk about your match or talking smack about my tournament? There's an old saying, if you don't like it, don't watch it. Censorship is intolerant here," the owner crosses his arms ready to debate the matter.

"Well said, boss…" Zhou Tai applauded.

"You're lucky, Zhang Jiao. I put you in the list to see yourself qualified to win this tournament so that I won't host another kind of this again. If you win, that is," the owner sit back on his chair putting his foot on the table.

"I will win, now arise my children. We shall bring down this competition with my own fraction," Zhang Jiao soon left the room.

"You think a guy like that can possibly beat the Mighty Lu Bu?" Lu Bu was provoked by Zhang Jiao's confidence.

"He's just being full of it," Ma Chao walks out of the room to return to the box office.

"Censorship…is…. scary…" Wei Yan said.

"It amaze me he hasn't try to suit me yet," the owner smirked.

"Boss, shall we keep an eye on him? He has a huge army waiting inside to interference the ring," Yan Liang asked.

"Go on, but his men can be easily wiped out, they're untrained conscripts," the owner laughed so hard about the fall of the Yellow Turbans.

Why does everyone want to take over the battle royal?

Back in the ring…

Yuan Shao struggle to recover as he stand before the other officers laying on the ring. This is his moment of trumph.

"Hahah, Yuan Shao tttthe victorious!" Yuan Shao raised his sword of kings.

"BOOOO!" The crowd chanted.

"I outsmarted that disgraceful manager of the tournament and Cao Cao….haha, look at the so called "Hero of Chaos". Well Cao Cao, you may be the hero, but I'm the king," Yuan Shao glare at the whole audience.

"Yuan Shao sucks! Yuan Shao sucks!"

"Listen here, you fools. If it wasn't for that damned Guan Yu and Xu You, I would have won Guan Du, made Liu Biao a fool for ignoring me as I had plans of him to become King of Chu! And this man here…" Yuan Shao pointed at Sun Ce. "Is an even bigger traitor for betraying Yuan Shu after conquering Jiang Dong. The Yuan family would have reign supreme!"

"You Suck!" The crowd chanting continues.

At the boss room…

"Why is he still in the ring?" The owner groaned.

"…" Zhao Yun sighed.

At the box office…

Sun Shang Xiang and Diao Chan didn't bother to listen to Yuan Shao's rants as they continue playing Dead or Alive 4. Sun Shang Xiang picks Kasumi while Diao Chan picks Lei Fang.

"Why is Kasumi still the fastest character in the game? Her jabs have almost no frame data and I'm having a hard time trying to counter it," Diao Chan is referring to Kasumi's strings.

"Go, High counter hold," Sun Shang Xiang told her.

At the hall…

"You call this dancing?" Cao Pi is unimpressed of the game Zhang He's playing.

"Why not? It's so popular and Zhang He has an obsession with this game," Zhen Ji said.

"What else is new to this place unfamiliar place?" Cao Pi grunted

"My lady, care to join me in dancing together? There's another spot for a second player," Zhang He asked.

"You sure you don't want to join us, Pi-Pi?" Zhen Ji grinned.

"Do as you wish? I find nothing interesting in this inventory," Cao Pi leaves Zhen Ji behind to find something worth his time as someone asked him for his autograph and he gladly accept.

"Ok, just the simple basic level," Zhang He choose what's selected on the menu and they both started. The crowd watches them perform.

"Jumping, stomping, like wild animals, ridiculous…" Cao Pi shook his head. It's like getting an exercise to losing weight, what if Xu Zhu played that game?

"Oh hush and watch this," Zhen Ji rhymed faster following up with Zhang He as more people are watching.

Xing Cai was one of the crowd watching Zhang He and Zhen Ji playing DDR, she was abit jealous of Zhen Ji because of how better she's at with the game than her.

"If my drunken father hadn't ruin the last part of the music with his breech noises," Xing Cai thought. Guan Ping on the other hand, being the second player with Xing Cai before, sucked at the game. He's so embarrassed watching the better pair playing it.

At the backstage…

Jiang Wei taught Lu Xun everything about the battle royal to survive it. When a staff man show up, he told Zhang Liao that he's up next. Zhang Liao nodded and finally move to the titantron hearing more of Yuan Shao's rants and ramblings.

Back in the ring…

Zhang Liao's music theme stars slowly as the drum beat volume rise. Yuan Shao's segment stops there when the Wei fans cheer latest contestant coming at number 38.

"What? Why are you cheering such a fluke? One of my finest generals defeated him before Guan Yu ruined it!" Yuan Shao grumbled.

That was before He Fei, before the legend started. Zhang Liao steps up to the ring and opens his eyes slowly scanning officers who are still knocked down from the intermission.

"Are you even listening to me, trailer trash?" Yuan Shao becomes more senile at the Wei officer.

Zhang Liao turn face to Yuan Shao giving him a roundhouse kick that slapped Yuan Shao hard like a ball hitting him on the head. His whole body prepares to drop, but bounced at the ring ropes back to Zhang Liao and Liao did another roundhouse, he drops again and bounces back with the same roundhouse hitting him. The action repeats 5 times driving the crowd crazy.

"Th…that hurts…" Yuan Shao felt the ground silly.

At back stage…

"That'll keep his mouth shut," Sun Jian grinned.

Back to the ring again…

The Qiaos wake up again with Xiao first as she sees Guo Jia drooling at the photos. She notice Da was on one of them.

"Oh my god! Da, wake up. Wake up!" Xiao shakes off her sister.

"What is it now? Is Sun Ce alright? Huh!" Da Qiao saw what Xiao Qiao pointed. Guo Jia is looking at the photos of them asleep and with Cao Cao's face showing up on all of them.

"You? Give me those you pervy?" Da Qiao went livid.

Guo Jia quickly hide the photos on his garments hoping he won't lose them for Cao Cao and ran back in the backstage. The Qiao sister didn't care about the tournament anymore than having themselves exposed by the whole land about the photos of them with Cao Cao. They jump over the ropes and chase after Guo Jia.

"Hm, at least I don't have to worry about hurting them…" Zhang Liao raises his halberd to give a huge crowd pop.

At the owners room…

"Well, the Qiao sisters eliminate themselves, how am I going to deal with their fanbase when they storm at my office?" the owner scratches his head thinking.

"Um, make a special match for them?" Zhao Yun advised.

"Yes, well the Qiaos vs Guo Jia on a street fight. If they can get the photos from Guo Jia, they'll win, but if Guo Jia secure the photos till he gets them back to Cao Cao on his debt in the ring, he'll win," the owner announced.

"Good…idea…" Wei Yan agreed

Outside the arena…

Dong Zhou's army is back for another operation to get inside the building and demand their right in the tournament.

"I want no more of those beasts chasing after me. How dare Meng Huo's spawns humiliate me," Dong Zhuo ranted.

"I capture a tiger my lord, we shall use this as an advantage against the mysterious man," Hua Xiong said.

"Yesss, love the thought of that guy tremble in fear by a tiger! Mahahahah! Oh look, it's those Yellow Turban losers…" Dong Zhuo points his sword at Zhang Jiao's fraction.

"People! This place is a disease to our land!" Zhang Jiao cried.

"He's still a nuisance my lord…" Li Ru sighed.

Back in the owners room…

"Great more trouble and we're lacking recruits on the DKS security team," the mysterious man hands are on his face disappointed.

The ring is now set with ten men as nine of them struggle to get up after the intermission attack. What's going to happen next?

See you next episode…


	11. Episode 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, but the mysterious man.

A/N: Got to update this so I can watch Asian TV drama on cable. Kinda strange for a black guy getting interested in those kind of shows…

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 11

-------------

"NO DKS! NO DKS!" Yellow Turbans rallied.

At the mysterious man's office…

"Boss!" Yan Liang and Wen Chou hurried to give more bad news about Zhang Jiao.

"I know, I know, we must come up with a plan furthermore, Dong Zhuo is back again makes it twice the unbearable crisis," the mysterious man said.

"Yellow..Turbans…die…!" Wei Yan growled.

"No Wei Yan, we don't want to slaughter all those innocent people believing in Zhang Jiao's meaningless teachings," Zhao Yun said.

"Do you have an idea on what we should do?" Zhou Tai asked.

"If you go out there, those fangirls will return to tear you apart," the Mysterious Man warned.

"It's a gamble, we let those fangirls deal with Zhang Jiao's disciples," Zhao Yun chuckled.

At the backstage…

"Father, I can't take it anymore! That mysterious man made me work at that pathetic food standing and couldn't give me another opportunity to join my brother and sister to the ring! I want that damned Zhang Liao!" Sun Quan complained.

"And…" Sun Jian sounded like he didn't care.

"And what? He's giving me unfair treatment can't you see why I'm not on the list!" Sun Quan said.

"Maybe he save you as one of the top 10 or the fact that you disgrace me as a military leader," Sun Jian did a eyebrow raise at his son.

"F…father…" Sun Quan whimpered.

"I'm trying to concentrate on my fight against Yuan Shao and who else shows up at the ring," Sun Jian shines his favorite weapon.

"…." Sun Quan decides to settle it with the mysterious man at his office.

Sun Jian walks out to the titantron, not before Huang Gai tells him "Go get em tiger".

At the ring…

Zhang Liao hears Sun Jian's music theme that sounds like jungle beat. Not like it imitate him. He was looking forward to facing the Tiger of Jiang Dong.

Sun Jian walks up into the ring with people chanting him. Looking down at Yuan Shao, he smirk and turn face to face with Zhang Liao.

"Thanks for humiliating my son, he deserves it at He Fei," Sun Jian said.

"No need for the compliments, let us fight," Liao readies his stance.

"Pop.." Sun Ce gets up at the same time the other officers recovered from the incident by Lu Bu.

"So..the Tiger of Jiang Dong is here…" Cao Cao muttered. Soon he notices the Qiaos aren't there.

"Where's Xiao..ugh," Zhou Yu scanned the ring.

"Dun?" Xiahou Yuan regain conscious as well as Gan Ning, Taishi Ci, and Dian Wei.

"I'm alright, damn Lu Bu…" Xiahou Dun sees Yuan Shao still laying on the ring and saw Zhang Liao and Sun Jian clashing blades.

At the box office…

Lu Bu appears sitting down next to his Diao Chan watching her and the bow princess playing. He looks to the window to see his old buddy Zhang Liao at the ring fighting Sun Jian.

"Hmph, same o' Zhang Liao like always…" Lu Bu said.

Diao Chan having a problem with her feelings for both Lu Bu and Zhang Liao. Meeting two men in the same ring, whom shall she support?

Back outside…

Zhang Jiao's fraction been persuading people by not enjoying the violence tournament nor enter the building corrupted with such wickedness

"You saw what happened to those people inside the arena? Their minds were corrupted by a mysterious foreigner not of this world!" Zhang Jiao preaches his disciplines what is good for their people and what's bad for them.

Zhao Yun is outside seeing if his fangirls are still around waiting to get another shot at seeing him. Zhang Jiao and Dong Zhuo's army are there a couple of yards away from the arena, it's a perfect chance to put confusion in the two fractions.

"Listen everyone, we mustn't lose the opportunity to get our hands our handsome little dragon!" One Zhao Yun fangirl said.

"He won't get away with us. No, I shall be the first to ask him a date!" the other fangirl said.

"No, you're too ugly for one such as you to date him. I'm the prettiest looking fangirl who deserves his date," the third one stated.

"Ha! You're too young girly, he needs someone older with a sexy body," the fourth one mocked.

"HELLO LADIES!"

All the Zhao Yun fangirls suddenly turn to see their teen idol giving a sly grin making a posterboy pose.

Where Zhang Jiao and Dong Zhuo's forces are…

"Someone, tell that man to shut up! I can't stand his annoyance!" Dong Zhuo ordered.

"Infidels! You dare take action against Heavens will! People, Dong Zhuo of Tian Shui and his minions of chaos support this horrible tournament!" Zhang Jiao pointed his staff to show his followers one of the things that must be purify in Heaven's will.

"What kind of Jackass are you who speaks the Heavens?" Hua Xiong glared.

"My lord!" Li Ru pointed out the horror. Dong Zhuo and his men saw the enormous numbers of the Zhao Yun fangirls storming like a charging cavalry. When Zhang Jiao saw it, he gasped.

"Ladies, these are the men who wanted to take me out of the tournament!" Zhao Yun accused.

"No, they won't dare to take our Yunnie out of the game. Go get em girls!" the Zhao Yun fangirls attacked Zhang Jiao's followers and Dong Zhuo's in melee. Zhao Yun tries to crawl his way through the anger mob all the way back into the arena where Liu Bei saw the whole incident.

"My word…" Liu Bei couldn't believe what he is seeing.

"Lord Liu Bei, I apologize for the inconvenience, but the mysterious man had ordered me to deal with Dong Zhuo and Zhang Jiao outside," Zhao Yun said.

"Would you mind telling me what is going on?" Liu Bei asked.

"Well…where shall I start? I was honored to have my own box office, then people like Cao Cao are plotting to take over the tournament by their own hands and Zhang Jiao tried to gather new disciplines to his petition on banning this tournament that is if he wins. Well, my lord, you'll up next soon. The ring is completely a feud between Wei and Wu," Zhao Yun bowed to his imperial highness as he about to head back to the box office not before Liu Bei put his hand on his shoulder for one moment.

"Wait, um is Shang Xiang going to be in the game? Perhaps, is she on the question mark list?" Liu Bei was worried about fighting Sun Shang Xiang.

"It maybe so, my lord. Oh, she's at my room with Diao Chan. Will you like to go meet her?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Err, no but thanks," Liu Bei shuddered.

"……" Zhao Yun blinked.

They can hear screams shouting outside the door as the Zhao Yun fangirls force Dong Zhuo's fraction to retreat while Zhang Jiao was squashed on the ground.

At the owners room…

Sun Quan entered the room furious of his unfair treatment from the mysterious man. His father scold him right in front of the face about his poor military leadership and now that's the last straw.

"Again with your complains…" the owner yawned.

"I worked the whole hour cooking trash and now I demand my rightful place in this tournament!" Sun Quan said.

"Hehehe, always the impatience ruler aren't you? One of the spots in the question marks is where you might be listed in the tournament. So stop whining and relax still your name is announce by my staffs," the owner got up and walked to the door opening it.

"I'm in…" Sun Quan whispered.

"You'll get your chance to avenge the loss against Zhang Liao," the owner said.

"Thank you, I don't know how I'll repay you for this! Yes ,you do have a kind heart I envy it," Sun Quan gets watery eyes and left the room.

At the hall, Cao Pi is standing behind the wall with his arms cross as Sun Quan is about to past him he chuckled.

"Hey Quanny…" Cao Pi's tone changed Sun Quan's expression that of a darken face covered.

"What do you want you slime…" Sun Quan growled quietly.

"About our agreement, have you not forgotten it? Remember, it was I that made your force's borders secured and transporting provisions for your victory at Yi Ling. The victory is also my victory and you throw our alliance away not respecting me as the most powerful man in China," Cao Pi said.

"Argh, just what I needed…more annoyances!" Sun Quan thought as he walks away from Cao Pi talking to him.

"Twerp…" Cao Pi coldly mocked.

Back inside the owners room…

"With the Zhao Yun fangirls, we have increased our security. But, I don't know if Zhao Yun finds it a good thing leaving them out there long enough," the mysterious man said as rubbed his chin.

"Shall we assign Xu Zhu to our DKS security boss?" Wen Chou asked.

"Yes, bring him here. Since he was eliminated and now it's the time I can apply him to work with me," the owner replied.

The mysterious man is satisfied of the way the show is going at the 2nd hour. Ten men in the ring, Wu vs Wei, reinsilating Sun Quan, and what else is happening in DKS feels like a show reaching its popularity status. But, there's just one problem, why are there no Shu officers in the ring yet. The answer is simple; Shu is the least popular kingdom of the tournament. He feels sad, but it's better than having to see more Shu backlashes. He is 50/50 to believing the historical records due to Jin/Wu historians trying to defame Shu's history that leads to the whole story of three kingdoms incomplete.

At the backstage…

Xu Huang is shaping up to be a formidable opponent in the ring. His time has come; he kissed his great axe loving it like his own sweetheart.

"There will be another niche to my axe and I'll prove them that I'm the best Wei officer,' Xu Huang thought to himself as he waits a few moments till the staff calls him out.

In the ring…

Sun Jian and Zhang Liao are parrying each other's swings and strikes. The rest of the men fully recovered until Sun Ce and Zhou Yu notice their wives aren't in the ring anymore. Who could have eliminated them?

"Zhou Yu, the last thing happened was Lu Bu attacking us like peons and now Da and Xiao aren't here," Sun Ce scanned the everyone part of the ring to look for them.

"I think Cao Cao has something to do with this. Guo Jia had those photos of our wives, so they probably went after him," Zhou Yu said.

"Cao Cao!" Sun Ce charged at Cao Cao who slowly turn to see the tiger's fury.

"Hey punk, no one crosses with my cousin till you get threw me," Xiahou Dun leaped to block Sun Ce's route.

Taishi Ci and Dian Wei both recovered and start fighting. Xiahou Yuan resume his battle with Gan Ning, the crowd can't stop cheering their favorites on the ring. Yuan Shao regains conscious and saw Wei and Wu crashing each other. This is a good time for Yuan Shao to take a long break till the next opponent comes out as he remains in the corner of the turnbuckle.

At the owners room…

"Yuan Shao better be eliminated soon…" the owner shook his head as he saw Xu Huang making his way into the ring with his own techno music theme.

At the hall…

"Come back here with those photos you creep!" Da and Xiao are chasing Guo Jia across the hall. Sima Yi is talking to his colleagues when Guo Jia show up exhausted from running away from the two Qiaos.

"Yi, help me out here!" Guo Jia begged.

"Why should I?" Sima Yi didn't want to get involve. Guo Jia turns to see the Qiaos coming towards him and he shrug from being denied for assistance.

"Sima Yi if you have any respect for our lord, you…!" Guo Jia quickly runs outside as the Qiaos zoomed past the Simas.

What else is going to happen next?

See you next episode…


	12. Episode 12

Disclaimer: I only own the mysterious man and not the Dynasty Warriors and courtesy of games they're playing.

A/N: There's nothing wrong with fangirls, but they're crazy that's what so funny about them. Fanboys are notorious especially my Zhao Yun fanboyism playing devils advocate with his conscience. I wanted to know, is everyone pissed off that the Qiaos were eliminated? Negative reviews are appreciate...

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 12

--------------

At the ring…

"Cao Cao if you have any warrior pride then unsheathe your sword and prove it, coward," Zhou Yu readied his stance.

Cao Cao look to see Xu Huang coming out from the titantron with his r & b music theme that suits him. Cao Cao smiled proudly as the cards are all in his hands.

"Huh?" Zhou Yu turns to see Xu Huang walking slowly staring him in the eye.

"I still have a handful of strongest officers to drain you fools off," Cao Cao said.

Xu Huang stepped into the ring and charge at Zhou Yu. Cao Cao put a wicked smile as the momentum returns to the side of Wei. Then he check into his favorite officer Dian Wei giving Taishi Ci a hard time fighting alone against the Mad Bull.

Back in the mysterious man's office…

"Well folks, Wei dominate the ring again, but Sun Jian and Zhang Liao are equaled in the ring so that's the only fight that continuously an exchange of slashes here and there," the mysteriously man commented.

"Gan Ning…trashing….Xiahou Yuan…" Wei Yan said.

"Hahaha! Of all Wu officers, Cao Cao underestimated Gan Ning," the mysterious man nodded.

"Exactly…" Zhou Tai conjured.

At the hall…

"My lady, you have bested me in the highest level of the game," Zhang He bowed.

"Well, it is my first time playing DDR maybe some of the lyrics aren't hard enough to follow," Zhen Ji said.

"Well, if you want a better challenge, there's another version at the aisle there. The latest and beautiful," Zhang He pointed at the newer machine.

"Hmmm…" Zhen Ji checked to see what new music is available on the new version.

Xing Cai gets jealous of Zhen Ji having all the attention from the crowd when she's playing the new version. She walked up to Zhen Ji to request a challenge.

"Zhen Ji, how about you and I play this new one to see who is better?" Xing Cai asked.

"Hm, challenge accepted," Zhen Ji went to choose something, but Xing Cai quickly pick the one with faster music and smirk.

"Ready?"

Zhen Ji nodded, wondering what make Xing Cai think she can beat her. Guan Ping quietly walk out of here, but Zhang He stopped him.

"Why are you leaving? Don't you want to see your girlfriend try to best the most beautiful woman in the competition?" Zhang He grinned.

"Um, she's not my girlfriend," Guan Ping denied.

"I thought you two are fabulous together, come on, just watch," Zhang He pats him on the back.

Back in Zhao Yun's box office…

The main man returns to his throne to see Lu Bu waiting for him. Sun Shang Xiang and Diao Chan are still playing DOA 4.

"Zhao Yun, now that you are here, why don't you and Lu Bu come play with us on a tag battle?" Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Well, now that you mentioned, I do want to challenge Lu Bu in a game," Zhao Yun look up at one of his rivals and Lu Bu give an appreciate nod.

"Thank goodness, now I can play serious with Lu Bu on my side," Diao Chan thought.

"Uh, is there something wrong Diao Chan?" Lu Bu asked.

"No, come on don't just stand there getting bored. Besides the tournament is still underway," Diao Chan said.

"You're right, but I hate doing nothing," Lu Bu said.

"Lady Sun?" Zhao Yun tries to select a character while telling the bow princess about something.

"Hmm?" Sun Shang Xiang listen to what he has to say.

"Liu Bei said hi," Zhao Yun lied.

"And?" Sun Shang Xiang blinked.

"He's been thinking about you going in the tournament," Zhao Yun said.

"Is there a problem with me being in it?" Sun Shang Xiang questioned.

"Not really, but he's excited to fight against you in the ring," Zhao Yun lied again.

"Well, tell him I've been waiting to beat the hell out of him in the ring," Sun Shang Xiang evilly excited.

"Ok…" Zhao Yun chooses a female character that brought the three in surprise.

"You're picking a female? Why would a guy like you pick Helena?" Lu Bu scratches his head.

"Oh stop, he can pick who ever he wants," Diao Chan glared.

"Um…shouldn't he pick Hayabusa?" Sun Shang Xiang thought to herself feeling down upon his choice. She wants to show Diao Chan Hayabusa/Kasumi tag moves.

"…." Zhao Yun quietly waits for the rest of them to finish picking their characters. Lu Bu picks Bayman because he likes his attitude; Diao Chan continues to stick with Christie, and Shang Xiang plays as Kasumi again.

Ma Chao entered the room to find the four playing the tag battle. He cussed himself for not getting there earlier since he was out talking to Pang De about why he joined Cao Cao.

Back in the mysterious man's office…

"You called for me?" Xu Zhu appears.

"Ah, Zhu, I want you to become the newest recruit to DKS security team," the owner announced.

"Hey, thanks! Uh…what should I do now boss?" Xu Zhu rubs his lip thinking.

"At this moment, you just wait till I give you orders, now sit down and watch the show with us," the owner smiled.

"You…fat…" Wei Yan teased.

"You are dull," Xu Zhu sticks his tongue mocking him and Zhou Tai laughed.

Meanwhile outside…

The confusion between the Zhao Yun fangirls, Zhang Jiao, and Dong Zhou had died out. Now there's Guan Yu looking at the stars possibly a sign that he will soon bust some heads at the ring and win the tournament.

"Acclaimed sight isn't it wargod," Lu Meng's voice came behind big man.

"Meng? Have you come here to greet me good luck," Guan Yu crosses his arms with his Black Dragon Saber on hold.

"Actually, I come here to say that Mi Fang and Fu Shiren are in the building with some kind of scheme up their sleeves. Watch your back, Guan Yu. I'll be waiting to challenge you in the ring, but something tells me Shu won't be getting a welcome push," Lu Meng revealed.

"Not those fools again…" Guan Yu sighed.

"And Guan Yu?" Lu Meng isn't finish as Guan Yu continues to hear more bad news, "Hang in there. I'll be waiting to eliminate you myself."

"Heh, just bring it" Guan Yu smirked.

Back inside…..

"So, you don't know how togive some static to your groovy? Then I, Zhang He shall teach you some of my dancing skills, Guan Ping. Trust me, this shall help between you and Xing Cai," Zhang He said.

"Well..uh…Liu Chan is a better dancer than I am, it's just that I hadn't been taught on social opportunities other than training to be like my father," Guan Ping explained.

"Liu Chan, oh…the horror…I can't bear to watch him and her dance at a ball," Zhang He is about to faint, but he clears his throat and start the tutorial as Guan Ping pays attention to him. Zhen Ji and Xing Cai are awe by the crowd as they continue completing against each other on DDR.

"Um, Zhang He, you're up in 10 minutes," The staffman said.

"Oh, damn. Lets make this quick shall we?" Zhang He turns to Guan Ping who is feeling more determinate to make Xing Cai happy.

"Aren't you getting tired, Xing Cai? I haven't been getting this much enjoyment with this game since playing melodies for Pi-Pi," Zhen Ji grinned.

Xing Cai furiously picks another song and proceed to continue. The crowd can't get enough of watching the two divas go at it.

At the lounge…

"I win again!" Yue Ying is playing cards with her husband and the Nanman couple who are still learning how to play mahjong.

"Help me out here, I can't understand a pairs and a match, why do northerners play such hard games? My mind is frying!" Meng Huo hit the table with his fist.

"You're just being naïve, because you lost to a woman," Zhu Rong glared.

"It's no different to losing to a man," Zhuge Liang added.

"Right, so lets play again shall we?" Yue Ying starts another game. Meng Huo can't escape from this embarrassment since his wife is so interested in the game.

At the owners room…

"You know, I've been waiting to import the mahjong game, but lets face it. Koei found mahjong to be not a selling point in US. Shanghai 1 and 2 didn't sell well on Super Nintendo, but those games are fun in my opinion," the mysterious man said as his securities nod in approve.

At the backstage…

Liu Bei practicing his swordplay while the Sima fraction are watching him. To Liu Bei, it's not going to be easy for him being the first Shu officer to enter the ring, prior to the Shu backlash; he was the main character, perhaps the most charismatic man in Dynasty Warriors. His relationship with Sun Shang Xiang is the bane of his reputation.

It's been seven minutes and Zhang He is still teaching Guan Ping dancing lessons. To Liu Bei's surprise, Guan Ping is doing a lot better than his son Liu Shan by having Zhang He his teacher.

"Zhang He, may I have a moment with you?" Sima Yi walks up to bring a proposal that may shock the competition.

"Why sure, Master Sima Yi. Guan Ping, you know the basic, so keep practicing and I'll see you at the ring soon," Zhang He went with Sima Yi to a vacant room.

"So, have you decided?" Sima Yi awaits the decision.

"Well, it's presume that I am the one who saved your reputation from getting a premature execution for charges of treason at Jie Ting. That's one thing in my mind why I deserve to be on your side, Lord Sima Yi, but the rest of my contributions were served with Cao Cao and Yuan Shao disowns me," Zhang He sighed.

"But, those two don't like you as much as I do, by the way, if it wasn't for you, Hao Zhao, Deng Ai, Zhao, Shi, and my grandchildren, this world wouldn't have reached unification. Come on, Zhang He; think about it, there is no one other than me who likes you as a real friend. Please, join Jin…" Sima Yi bowed waiting for Zhang He to pick wisely.

"…….." Zhang He got two minutes to make his decision, but then something concerns him, "What about Zhen Ji? Why don't we have her join us?"

"Hahahaha, why her? She's the mother of that pest Cao Rui," Sima Yi had a point about Zhen Ji.

"But, Cao Rui reinstated your services and made me one of the five great generals," Zhang He protested.

"That's because he's weak," Sima Yi rolleyed.

"……" Zhang He shook his head.

"So, are you in or not? Be laughed to Cao Cao's jocks as a weirdo or show true to the power of Jin? We're feared by Zhuge Liang crushing his every chance in the Northern Campaigns," Sima Yi proudly stated. There will be retaliation in the tournament once these two men collaborate in the ring.

"Alright…I'm in…" Zhang He accepted.

"Now, when we both are in the ring together, we'll turn the tables," Sima Yi smiled satisfy for he shall take over the ring soon, very soon. The plan is set.

Liu Bei secretly heard the whole conversation. At these times, nobody gives a damn about virtue as it isn't the key to success, but deception is. Sima Yi's deception brought his own family to success.

"So…my kingdom has to get a bad and difficult start and now Jin is 3rd favorite kingdom and we're last place," Liu Bei thought as he decides to go meet the mysterious man and discuss the matter.

Meanwhile...

The Qiaos are still chasing Guo Jia and no one wants his help to block their pursuit.

"Let me use my fans to fly above him," and Xiao did so when Guo Jia looked up above him she tried to grab the photos in his hands, but Guo Jia swayed. The other Qiao fliped over the other side putting him between the two qiaos as they prepare to fight him two vs one.

"Look, it's your father Qiao Xuan coming to see how you did well in the tournament!" Guo Jia pointed the direction pulling a trick.

"Oh, Dad?" Xiao Qiao fall for it easily which made Da Qiao drop hard on the ground and it gives Guo Jia the opportunity to get away.

"Xiao! Father isn't even with us anymore don't you remember!" Da Qiao scolded.

"Uh...sorry. Hehehe.." Xiao Qiao forehead got sweatdrops. They resume the chase afterwards.

See you next episode…


	13. Episode 13

Disclaimer: Again I don't own them, but the mysterious man.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 13

----------------

At the owners room…

Liu Bei knock on the door and Wei Yan opens it. Liu Bei's frown face shows he's not happy about the conditions on Shu fraction.

"I will like to discuss the matters with you about the tournament," Liu Bei said.

"Alright, Wei Yan, Zhou Tai, and Xu Zhu; why don't you three go join Yan Liang and Wen Chou at the hall. If Dong Zhuo or Zhang Jiao try anything funny, deal with it alright," the Mysterious Man ordered. The three went out of the office as they were told.

"Did you promote this tournament to get our own fraction defamed?" Liu Bei questioned.

"No, I promote it because I want to entertain you and everybody else in this arena," the Mysterious Man put his foot on the desk feeling temper by the other man's feedback.

"We rarely get any respect in here. The Sun Shang Xiang fans are throwing a lot of negativity towards me and so are the Wu fans, Wei and Cao Cao fans," Liu Bei sighed.

"Because of the novel, the over the top SSX DW5 ending, your Dynasty Tactics 2 Epilogue, Destiny of an Emperor, koei's never before seen rpg Sangoku Eiskuden on SNES and all the TV series and anime?" the Mysterious Man presumed.

Liu Bei can't take it anymore. All the games based on Shu, the Shang Xiang x Liu Bei pairing, and Yi Ling. Why brings it all up again?

"Look, just forget about your kingdom woes and enjoy the battle royal and the haters, who cares? What's funny is that there was a Wei based 3k game called Legend of Cao Cao(Sangoku Sousouden) that can shut up Cao Cao fans," the Mysterious Man turns to see Zhang He's music jazz theme plays as he makes his way to the ring.

"So, what can I do to retrieve the pride of my kingdom?" Liu Bei asked.

"Eliminate Yuan Shao, I've grown tired of that faker in the ring and so are all the fans," the Mysterious Man requested.

"Will do, besides I've grown tired of his segments too. By the way, it's about Shang Xiang. She's in the tournament, but I got a bad feeling if I ever fought in the ring with her," Liu Bei said.

"Ah, that's an easy problem to solve. Just don't engage in a fight with Gan Ning. Stay away from him; he's the tragedy of Yi Ling. If he's getting bored of doing nothing, just don't bother getting his attention either," the Mysterious Man smiled.

"This is suppose to keep me from getting jeers at the fans!" Liu Bei becomes unease of the concern.

"Relax, all you have to do is focus on anyone, but Gan Ning and that will solve your problem on Sun Shang Xiang. I know you're not even thinking about her, but your reputation and Shu's current position in the tournament as the least favorite. Hurry back there, it's going to be your turn and your brothers too," the Mysterious Man said.

Liu Bei walks to the door and open it, but before he go he turns and look at the owner. The owner greatly respects him nonetheless.

Back in the ring…

"Had enough, Xiahou Yuan?" Gan Ning tapped his shoulder with his sword lightly.

"Like hell," Xiahou Yuan starts shooting his bow like rapid fire to keep away from the dashing pirate.

As Zhang He stepped to the ring, he wonders what his first objective will be? He can't fight Cao Cao's jocks as Sima Yi called till the Sima Yi gets into the ring. Fighting Yuan Shao sounds good, but a waste of time. He saw the only other friend who gets along with him having trouble dealing with Gan Ning so it's time to put strength in numbers.

"Engarde!" Zhang He dashed at Gan Ning executing a his claw dive. Gan Ning, dodged the move and turns to see Zhang He staring at him with the change of his beautiful femine attitude to the attitude of a psycho lunatic showing artistic of bloodlust.

"Tch…" Gan Ning knew he's about to find odds all over again.

Zhang He waste no time as he continue to strike blows at Gan Ning while Xiahou Yuan joins his companion to eliminate the pirate.

Dian Wei and Taishi Ci are struggling in a submission lock done by Dian Wei. Ci could find some wrestling ideas to beat Dian Wei just like Zhou Yu and Sun Ce did, but Taishi Ci is at a lost on how to break the hold.

"You best submit yourself, Gongman," Dian Wei said.

"Argh! Can't…breathe…" Taishi Ci getting blue. When Sun Ce notices his friend is in trouble, he quickly give a high jump kick at Dian Wei in the face to break the hold.

"Ci, are you alright?" Sun Ce asked.

"Yeah, thanks," But, when Taishi Ci recovers, Xiahou Dun did a ground projectile at him knocking him meters away near the ropes.

Cao Cao is proud to see his glorious empire dominate the ring, Yuan Shao scoff as he walks to meet Cao Cao face to face.

" Cao Cao, have you forgotten about me?" Yuan Shao smirked.

"No, but I've forgotten those days we sparred at the barracks a long time ago," Cao Cao said.

"Then lets settle this….now!" Yuan Shao swings his blade at Cao Cao, but met with his rival's own sword.

The two exchange attacks only get dodges and parries. The crowd pay attention to the battle of two old relics who are responsible for everything that the Han would never be the same.

"Dodge this, Shao," Cao Cao shoots three powerful energy orbs at Yuan Shao.

Yuan Shao dodged the projectiles as they explode at the corner. He charges at Cao Cao striking aggressively to eliminate his foe. Another dreadlock put them face to face fill with anger.

"Hahaha, Cao Cao. Did you know that I'm stronger than you in a duel?" Yuan Shao taunted.

"Yeah, but there's something in opposite of that," Cao Cao poke Yuan Shao's eyes and did a low blow.

"ARGGH!" Yuan Shao winced in pain.

Cao Cao once again show his fans why he's the dirtiest player in the game. He loves the momentum and this is his show.

"Xun Yu, has Guo Jia return with the pictures of the Qiaos yet?" Cao Cao asked.

"No, but the Qiaos are chasing him to recover the photos. Shall I go and get them from him?" Xun Yu said.

"It doesn't matter now, I have another girl to add to my collection," Cao Cao smiled.

"Well, in that case I'll just go help Guo Jia and secure the photos," Xun Yu left the audience.

"Hm, really I'm the best," Cao Cao watches as his men beat the crap out of Wu, but Sun Jian and Zhang Liao are still evened turning their feud into a prolong one on one combat.

"Impressive, Tiger of Jiang Dong," Zhang Liao rubs his mustache.

"Same to you, Fledging Dragon," Sun Jian complied.

They resume their battle bring the crowd in awe. Cao Cao sees this as his favorite match up.

At the box office…

"Bah! You both are cheap as a team," Lu Bu complaint. He and Diao Chan had just loss to Shang Xiang and Zhao Yun 10 times.

"Well that's because we're too good and you both learn a lot from us by losing," Zhao Yun said.

"I hate to lose," Lu Bu muttered.

"Losing is to learn from…" Diao Chan reasoned.

"……" Lu Bu doesn't want to go back thinking about what happened at Xia Pi again. He blew it from getting Hou Cheng to betray him and the other officers and mistakenly made hostilities with Yuan Shu and conspiring Yuan Shu to get power.

"Hey, guys check out my father and Zhang Liao clashing each other like you never seen before," Sun Shang Xiang pointed the window.

"…." Diao Chan face turned red seeing how much Zhang Liao has become.

"Well, it's no different to what will happen when I get into the ring," Lu Bu said.

"Psst, Shang Xiang?" Zhao Yun changed his toned whispering to the bow princess.

"Hm?" She hears what he has to say.

"Liu Bei is next, he's going to prove you that he is a warrior and tough," Zhao Yun lied.

"……. I hope you're right, because the last time I saw him in the battlefield all he did was whine about someone is going to assassinate him because of my brother. It didn't sound like he's a tough guy after all," Sun Shang Xiang sighed. What's up with Liu Bei in her mind?

Ma Chao calmly watch the fight, still Cao Cao's fangs have the upper hand. Will it last this long enough when he gets into the same ring with Lu Bu and the others?

The door opens revealing Cao Pi coming in the room. Zhen Ji is still playing DDR and Pi getting bored of wandering everywhere watching others learning many weird things in this place.

"Well well, it's the Frigid of Xi Liang and the Defamed Lu Bu," Cao Pi grinned slowly he watch the four are playing a game.

"Doesn't Wei always enjoy making fun of us because we suck?" Ma Chao crosses his arms wanting to hear what trash Cao Pi speaks.

"You do suck as always, Xi Liang. Or didn't your father learnt that by now?" Cao Pi assumed.

"…." Ma Chao decides to leave the room since he doesn't want to see the face of the one of the most annoying men in his presence.

"Welcome Cao Pi, feel like wanting to learn how to play DOA?" Zhao Yun asked.

"I heard it's trash and thought Tekken might suit me best," Cao Pi said.

"Then we shall play Tekken 5," Zhao Yun changes consoles and insert the game.

Cao Pi sat next to Diao Chan, hearing rumors about her and what his father told him give him a interest in getting to know her. Diao Chan however feels uncomfortable with Pi. Lu Bu grew annoyed of the guy since the beginning he came in here.

"Ok, Pi. Lets settle this," Zhao Yun gives him the second controller and Pi grabs it then picks his character. Zhao Yun picks Kayuza and Cao Pi picks Lee.

"In that case, I'm going to check out the hall and see what's up. Coming Diao Chan?" Sun Shang Xiang wants some company and Diao Chan nodded.

"I'm going too, don't think watching Cao Cao's brat in action so me any interest," Lu Bu went with the ladies as well. It's now just Cao Pi and Zhao Yun.

"Why can't you just respect them even if they have their bad points?" Zhao Yun glared.

"Because they're overrated and irritating. I'm sorry, Ma Chao is a loser and Lu Bu, like my father said is a retard. They hated father so I find it amusing how they embarrass themselves in front of me. Lu Bu, I can admit he's the mightiest in the land, but where's the point in that? Ma Chao, he should have not put any action against us so why did he even bother?" Cao Pi laughed.

"……." Zhao Yun didn't bother to defend. He continues playing the game with his younger rival.

"What's so good about Shu? Why did you stay in that kingdom when you can join us? After all we're the worthy ones," Cao Pi questioned.

"Is that rational? I stayed there because of the debt I paid to big brother," he explained.

"What debt? All he ever did is bribe you to join him because he lacks talent due to his mediocrity. Come on, you're wasting your own time being nothing, but a boring individual," Cao Pi shook his head.

"This is getting intense, Cao Pi. It's a draw game," Zhao Yun said.

"Why I'm not going to end up losing to you, not matter what it takes to keep myself up to your level," Cao Pi said.

"We'll see if you can keep up with me in the ring," Zhao Yun thought as they start another game picking the same characters.

At the back stage…

"Brother, you're up next and I come afterwards. Wu and Wei have been taking the spotlight for almost two hours. Did you talk to the owner about this?" Guan Yu asked rubbing his beard.

"Yes, he honestly is a Shu ist and doesn't hate our kingdom neither are Wu and Wei….and Jin…" Liu Bei said.

"Jin?" Guan Yu gasped.

"Yes, Sima Yi's fraction. We must be careful Guan Yu, since this is going to be very hard, because three of the fractions are the favorites in this tournament, but you know, we always start weak because the true is, we're a force to be reckon with. We're the underdogs because we fight to recover everything we stand for in the name of freedom!" Liu Bei raise his Golden Dragon Sword. Actually Liu Feng had his old Sword of Fate.

"Freedom? Very well, I shall aide you to bring retribution to Shu," Guan Yu raises his weapon together with his brother.

"Uh…where's Zhang Fei?" Liu Bei look around find out where the third brother is.

"I think I know the answer to that question?" Guan Yu smacks his head.

Outside….

"Ooo mcdonald had a farm. Eyah eeeyah yooooo!" Zhang Fei roared. He's still drunk…

On the other side of the building outside…

"Xiao, did you check to find Guo Jia?" Da Qiao asked.

"Nope, hey you there?" Xiao Qiao pointed at the figure stood known as Chen Gong.

"May I be of assistance?" Chen Gong said.

"We're looking for that Guo Jia guy, he got those pictures of us with Cao Cao," Da Qiao said.

"Ahhh, Guo Jia, well I have a plan that will help you two catch him," Chen Gong smiled.

See you next episode….


	14. Episode 14

Disclaimer: I own the mysterious man and not DW.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 14

--------------------

At the owner's office…

"Yes, Shu is finally going to get their turn in the ring starting with Liu Bei," the Mysterious Man spoke on his phone while the door knocked and someone comes in the room is none other than Ling Tong.

"Hello?" Ling Tong waved.

"Hold on a sec. No no, I'm not trying to pull some popularity contest between Liu Bei and Gan Ning, where the hell did you get that from!" when Ling Tong heard the name 'Gan Ning' he scoffed.

"Looks like Wu's posterboy continues to take all the spotlight again…" Ling Tong muttered.

"I haven't gotten to the part on the pairing of this show, so far the canon ones, Sun Ce x Da Qiao, Lu Bu x Diao Chan, Guan Ping x Xing Cai, Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao, Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying and Meng Huo x Zhu Rong," the Mysterious Man announced on the phone.

"What about Sun Shang Xiang?" Ling Tong whispered.

"Shh..um, I'm not sure where Sun Shang Xiang fits yet. It's out of the question. But, she's a wild card. Oh Zhen Ji? She's with Cao Pi, however Cao Pi seems to have a lust for making a name of himself in here. That guy loves himself more than anything he possess," the Mysterious Man sighed.

"Yeah, that guy is a huge jerk around here. He always make fun of me because I'm unimportant and just a thorn on Gan Ning's life," Ling Tong sarcastic grunt.

"Shhh…" the Mysterious Man ordered.

"heh, sorry…" Ling Tong chuckled nervously.

"Alright, I'm glad this show is gaining financial success. We already have a sell out crowd and high ratings isn't that terrific! Alright, later dude," the Mysterious Man hanged up.

"Hey, boss why didn't you just spill the beans about Sun Shang Xiang? I know she and I have a thing in common if that overrated pirate hadn't joined us after my father died," Ling Tong said.

"Take it easy. I understand your relationship with her. However, she's so hard to predict because of what she's thinking through her mind," the Mysterious Man said.

"Her mind is always about who the perfect match is for her, me, Gan Ning or…" Ling Tong was cut short when the music theme was played and the two turn to see Liu Bei making his way into the ring.

"All Hail the Imperial Uncle!" the Mysterious Man shouted.

"Him? Aha! He couldn't stand a chance against that pirate. I find it hard to see what makes him so special," Ling Tong laughed.

"He's not fighting Gan Ning," the Mysterious Man pointed out.

"Then what are his reasons in this tournament?" Ling Tong crosses his arms demanding an explanation.

"You'll find out soon," the Mysterious Man smiled.

At the ring…

"So, you finally come Liu Bei…" Cao Cao thought quietly.

"Ugh…my nuts…ooh how can I bear another Yuan while my genitals are sore…" Yuan Shao whimpered.

"Shut up…" Cao Cao rolleyed.

Liu Bei steps up to the ring and scan around to check where Gan Ning is. He's bn the other sideen dealing with the combination strength and speed of Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He. Zhou Yu getting hammered by Xu Huang on the other side.

"Guan Yu can't wait to fight Xu Huang," Liu Bei thought as he turn to see Yuan Shao still struggling to make the pain go away and his greatest rival Cao Cao is standing next to the turnbuckle.

At the hall…

"My husband, look! It's Liu Bei, he's finally in the ring!" Yue Ying cheered.

"Well, I'm glad someone wake him up from the horrid he's been worrying about things too much before we got here," Zhuge Liang relieved.

"He's the King, even I can't top him after everything I heard about," Meng Huo said.

Meanwhile the arcade…

"Well that's the 7th time we've played. Sorry kiddo, but I have to go find my husband now. Hope we meet at the ring," Zhen Ji waved as she walks away leaving her fans drooling.

"How could she be so energic and calm at the same time and too good!" Xing Cai grumbled.

"Hmhm, she inherited her father's rage, but lacks spiritual awareness. She would soon discourage herself in the ring," Zhen Ji thought with dark expression.

She soon walked past through Zuo Ci until he speaks, "Moon lady, do you seek to fulfill your ambitions in this tournament?"

She stops and turns at Zuo Ci, surprised that he knew little about her reasons. Everybody is saying she's here to show the fans that she's the hottest diva in DKS, that's why Wei is still the top favorite.

"And what if I told you that I am?" Zhen Ji said.

"That girl you've just played is stronger than you and Yue Ying, Zhu Rong, Sun Shang Xiang , and Diao Chan don't hide their weakness by just covering it with their looks and have good men to depend on their abilities," Zuo Ci wave his card like a fan to gather air to comfort him.

"I have confident to deal with them, so who cares…" Zhen Ji stared at Zuo Ci. The short silence bought her a flashback when she was younger and that female mystic Cai Yan was with Zuo Ci that time talking about what bad omens she'll cause in the future.

"If Cai Yan was right about you, then do your husband and Cao Cao's fangs knew your true potential went you submitted to them and spar the rest of Lady Liu's family at Ye?" Zuo Ci asked.

"All they knew is that I'm the most beautiful woman, unparallel by Qiao Xuan's sissy daughters, Sun Jian's bum of a daughter, Zhang Fei's bratty little girl, the ape woman, the perfectionist wench of Zhuge Liang's, and hell who else is challenging my beauty," Zhen Ji crosses her arms again with this bothersome debate with Cai Yan's rivaled mystic.

"That's all Cai Yan can reveal to me about. Your beauty this, and your beauty that. Nobody cares how beautiful you are anymore, Zhen Ji. I warn you once you get into that ring; things aren't going on your way with Wei. And stay away from 'that man'," Zuo Ci turns to leave the woman alone to think about the solution.

"Is he telling the true that I am least popular in the tournament?" Zhen Ji thought as she frustrate wander her way off to find Cao Pi until she gets bumped into drunken Zhang Fei.

"Heyz babe what's happening," Zhang Fei grinned.

Zhen Ji then give the fool a cold slap in the face 4 times, "You know what is happening. People like you shouldn't bring yourself down into such a sorry ass state. Suck up and prove yourself who you really are filthy! You're lucky, I'm not 'him'," Zhen Ji scolded.

"Uh…oh….what the hell…I'm terribly sorry, Lady Zhen. Really, I'm having a hard time with myself because of Lu Bu fans," Zhang Fei rubbed his face from the slaps.

"Your brother been looking for you at the backstage and he's already in the ring. Now please, step aside like a real man and act like a real father to Xing Cai. I wonder, why you even married Lady Xiahou?" Zhen Ji sighed. Twice she has Zuo Ci and the problem with Shu themselves.

"Man, I really deserve it, now I know why Zhao Yun talked lot about her," Zhang Fei said, he then head for the backstage to meet his brothers.

Zhen Ji can't believe she had told someone to do the right thing for a long time. It must have scared her alittle to doing it at one of Shu's most fearsome generals. Now she knows why Xing Cai grew as a brat even when she deals with his drunken habits.

Back in the ring…

"Cao Cao, do you intend to win this tournament for just the money?" Liu Bei asked as he ready his stance.

"The money? Well, you want it so badly too?" Cao Cao assumed.

"No, that is not my intention, but I will prove the audience that I'm your equal," Liu Bei charge at him as Cao Cao quickly regain focus on the ring.

Yuan Shao is still recovering from the pain of the low blow as he sees the Two Heroes clash between blades at each other.

Zhou Yu is still getting beat the crap out of by Xu Huang. Xu Huang did his spinning mid air attack pushing Zhou Yu closer and closer to the ropes.

"Next time I'll try pumping weight lifts with Ce after the tournament. I really need a beef up even the toughest strategist needed it," Zhou Yu struggled. Before he can evade, Xu Huang grabbed him and lift him high in the air preparing to do his favorite grab move.

At the mysterious man's office…

The door is open revealing the DKS security returning from patrol. Ling Tong had left the room earlier to wander the backstage. Xu Zhu felt bored while Wei Yan, Zhou Tai, Yan Liang, and Wen Chou await orders.

"Gentleman we have 14 men in the ring and soon the next few contestants will enter to join the battle. However, I sense a great war is coming at my tournament as all fractions, Wei, Wu, Shu, Jin, and even Zhang Jiao will collide together battling for kingdom supremacy. But, there are hidden ties within each force and some of them have their own ambitions. Meanwhile, Dong Zhuo will try to get in here and ruin things so I want you to continue keeping an eye on him and other outside incidents like Zhao Yun fangirls, understand," the mysterious man's speech was made clear. His securities nodded and whisper some thoughts about it.

"Boss…we…understand…" Wei Yan said.

Back in Zhao Yun's box office…

Zhen Ji slowly opens the door and heard two men talking while she saw them playing something in a strange box that was called a TV. She didn't want to disturb them, but now that she found Cao Pi, Zhen Ji listens to the conversation. Zhao Yun and Cao Pi are still playing Tekken 5.

"Impressive juggling, you should teach me more about those strats," Cao Pi nodded.

"It's nothing really," Zhao Yun shrugs.

"Look, my father and your big brother at the ring together fighting," Cao Pi pointed at the window.

"I wish Shang Xiang saw this," Zhao Yun muttered.

"Well, Sun Shang Xiang is too busy bragging about being the strongest woman in China," Zhen Ji whispered outside the door as she continue hearing the discussion.

"Zhao Yun, when you were busy wasting time at Gongsun Zan's force, Father and Liu Bei had a talk with each other. A very important vow…" Cao Pi smirked looking at Zhao Yun in the face with interest.

"Hm," Zhao Yun blinked.

"Ha, tell me, who is my greatest rival after Father and Liu Bei are gone?" Cao Pi asked.

"Um, is it Sun Quan? You and him fought several times," Zhao Yun answered once.

"That coward isn't worth being my rival anymore. At Guan Ling, I didn't see him in the battlefield except throwing Sun Shao behind him to do the dirty work. My leadership is better than that cowardly fluke. And I almost got Jiang Ling if it wasn't for Zhu Ran's impressive effort," Cao Pi denied.

"Ok, how about Ma Chao?" Zhao Yun answered again.

"Lu Bu II, he bores me to death so I had Xu Zhu beat him up again and again like at Tong Gate," Cao Pi denied again.

"Well, I'm not sure if Zhuge Liang counts as your rival, since he has Sima Yi and Zhou Yu," Zhao Yun rub his chin.

"Well after seeing the amazing accomplishment of Hao Zhao at Chen Cang, nah…" Cao Pi yawned.

"….." Zhao Yun didn't want to see the memories of the 2nd Northern Campaign.

Zhen Ji felt a cold chill in her spine, as she knew what Cao Pi is about to announce who his greatest rival is.

"Oh, I know, the Yuan brothers!" Zhao Yun exclaimed. Cao Pi and Zhen Ji at the same time popped their eyes.

"Are you friggin kidding me! HAHAHAHAAH, oh man, the Yuans…hahahahah," Cao Pi laughed hysteria.

"Oooh…he still have his sense of humor," Zhen Ji shook her head chuckling.

At the backstage…

"Hey brother, we're up next and sorry about my drunken antics. I'm so pissed tonight…" Zhang Fei said.

"Now is not the time to worry about that, we're going to prove the audience who we really are. Are you ready, Fei?" Guan Yu raise his halberd and Zhang Fei did with his pike.

"Alright, my turn is next…uh…" Zhang Fei felt abit ill.

"Get a hold of yourself, Fei. I'll be right behind you on the next few minutes when my turn comes," Guan Yu said.

"Tch…I can't embarrass myself any longer, I'm the strength of a thousand men," Zhang Fei walk to the titantron with his r and b music theme. Making his way to the ring, he saw Liu Bei and Cao Cao fighting just like what Sun Jian and Zhang Liao are exchanging swings and parries.

"Hm, Hero of Chi Bi, you learn now that not all generals are just brawl. I learn strategy with my best friend and a good thinker," Xu Huang watches as Zhou Yu tries to get up. Soon, Xu Huang felt a presence of such uber strength, turning he sees Zhang Fei stepping up the ring staring at Xu Huang as they come closer face to face.

See you next episode…


	15. Episode 15

Disclaimer: I don't own jack. I create the mysterious man.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 15

---------------------

At the ring…

Fifteen men in the single ring continuously going all out or double teaming effort. Xiahou Dun and Taishi Ci is the obscurity, Dian Wei and Sun Ce is a fight of David vs Goliath, Sun Jian and Zhang Liao are the toughest men in the ring, Gan Ning, Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He is a triple threat, Liu Bei and Cao Cao can sense destiny is calling them, and Zhang Fei and Xu Xiang seeking to pursue further to their strengthen limitations.

"Liu Bei, where are the cheers coming from your fans? It's obvious they all finally realize the truth that you're nothing, but an attention magnet. I should have been the one as main character in that damned novel," Cao Cao mocked.

"Too be honest, I don't like how I was portrayed in the book, but if you wanted to be so badly, then write your own novel, Cao Cao," Liu Bei executed a light geyser sending Cao Cao a foot away from him.

"Long Ears…" Yuan Shao finally recovered turning his attention to another one of his rivals.

"Ok, all I need to do is eliminate Shao and that will make the fans happy of me," Liu Bei thought as he did a angle dash at his opponent. But, Yuan Shao countered it with his spinning slash.

Sun Ce saw his best friend struggling up to his feet while dodging Dian Wei's axe. How long before he'll suffer fatigue? It's time he tries to risk everything that his sworn brother had done at Chi Bi.

"Ok, Dian Wei, since you're so big…. lets see if you can handle me at this state," Sun Ce releases all his ki to trigger masou rage. Doing this is high risk because after that, he doesn't know if he can keep up with fatigue.

Sun Ce quickness overcame Dian Wei's glapping and he strikes six hooks with his Overlord. Dian Wei felt the sensational aura from the blows. This is the same priority as the 3D that knocked him down. The strength compared to Sun Ce's masou rage.

"Taking him in mid air makes him more vulnerable as Zhou Yu calculated," Sun Ce executes a flash kick sending the giant up in mid air as the audience gasps. Cao Cao has a bad feeling about what is going to happen.

"Dian Wei," Xiahou Dun turns to save Dian Wei, but Taishi Ci blocks his way.

Sun Ce execute his true masou shouting out loud as the cheers from Wu fans become out of control. Dian Wei felt he finally did all he could.

"Yeeah!" Sun Ce did the final blow sending Dian Wei over the ropes. Cao Cao watches as he didn't expect Sun Ce to eliminate Dian Wei alone with Zhou Yu's help. Such heart, as Cao Cao look to see Zhou Yu already weakened because of Xu Huang, now Sun Ce drains everything as his aura wore out.

"Dian Wei, you've done well to worn down these men, you can get your break," Cao Cao sighed.

"Well…I overpower him…man.." Sun Cei slowly gives Zhou Yu thumbs up as his friend gets up. Cao Cao's presence finally allows them a chance to pay Cao Cao back from stalking their wives.

"I have to admit, you two impress me," Cao Cao clapped.

"Cao Cao…you…" Sun Ce is completely exhausted.

"Coward, don't get so lucky because you have the better officers, but we have heart!" Zhou Yu said.

"Hahaha, so much heart. But, now you felt for another one of my tricks. Prepare yourself as your wives watches to see why I'm the one who deserves their pleasures," Cao Cao gave them a wrathful gaze.

Outside….

Guo Jia hides behind the wall making sure the Qiaos won't find him here. Taking out the pictures, he laughed enjoying look of their innocence. Xun Yu walked to the other side of the wall as he found Guo Jia with the photos.

"Ahem," Xun Yu coughed.

"Xun Yu, don't you think our lord is getting abit greedy? Will he share us these beauties if we capture them?" Guo Jia asked.

"I know Cao Cao, he wouldn't share them to anyone, but his close friends. I mean, we're like brothers to him. Why else we all talk about the women at the imperial court," Xun Yu grinned.

"Hahaha, and we joked about Sima Yi too. Jia Xu wasn't the pervert type and Cheng Yu just keeps talking about the moon…" Guo Jia laughed together with Xun Yu.

How sad, Wei men prey the pure innocent types. Chen Gong secretly heard the conversation as he sneak back to where the Qiaos are waiting at the entrance of the arena.

"I've found Guo Jia and Xun Yu is with him. Take this speaker to call out the girls at your age and spread rumors about those two fools plotting to stalk them," Chen Gong said.

"Thanks a lot for your help, we'll try out that plan. Come on, Xiao," Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao went to find some young girls at their age to bring a call in arms.

Back in the owner's room…

"I wish Yuan Shao gets eliminated, however Dian Wei did a great job in the ring," the Mysterious Man sighed.

"Um, what me to recruit him to the DKS security?" Xu Zhu asked.

"Not yet, let him get a break…oh wait…" the Mysterious Man checks the monitor and sees Dong Zhuo is back for more.

"Dong Zhuo…back…" Wei Yan said.

"He brings Li Jue, Guo Si, the Zhangs and Fan Chou with him," Zhou Tai added.

"The army is huge!" Xu Zhu awed.

"Call, Lu Bu in here…." The Mysterious Man ordered.

Before the men left the room, Cheng Pu and Han Dang are waiting at the door. What do they want?

"Sir, allow us to join the DKS security," Cheng Pu requested.

"And I accept, you two make fine additions, just go with the others and bring me Lu Bu," and so they went.

At the hall…

"You know what, I'm tired of waiting. Why must I remain as one of the spots 1-10 when the mysterious man can change the listing to put me in the ring right now?" Sun Shang Xiang grumbled.

"He probably keep you on hold because he's a fan of you," Diao Chan said.

"What kind of fan keeps me waiting long enough to get into the ring? Does he even know I'm capable of fighting people like Xiahou Dun, Xu Huang, my brother, my father, the boring Liu Bei, and even Gan Ning?" Sun Shang Xiang and Diao Chan soon stop where the four people who are playing mahjong near the arcade.

"Hey, it's Yue Ying and Zhu Rong," Diao Chan pointed.

"Oh girl, don't even mention about those two. The mindless ape woman and the geek, they don't even stand a chance against me," Shang Xiang crosses her arms annoyed.

"I heard Zhu Rong fought Zhao Yun and Wei Yan amazingly, even lead an army to defeat rival tribes. She's the only reknown war heroine," Diao Chan revealed.

"If only my stupid brother didn't proposal a marriage between me and Liu Bei, I would have fought in more battles besides Chi Bi," Sun Shang Xiang urged.

Sun Quan can hear this who is still working at the food court watching his sister complain. Of course, he admits he was being a dick with his sister and being overprotective unlike his father and brother.

"Zhu Rong is more than that, Princess. She…" Before Diao Chan can finish, Zhu Rong finished a game with her husband and the other couple. She and Yue Ying decided to talk together while wandering the place. They meet the two other ladies.

"How are you, my lady?" Yue Ying bowed.

"I'm not your 'lady' anymore, Yue Ying. So, this must be what a nanman amazon looks like," Sun Shang Xiang stares at Zhu Rong. Those two can heat up any moment to pull a fight.

"You're the one called the Bow Princess. Can you tell me how good you really are in archery?" Zhu Rong asked.

"As good as my reputation across the land," Sun Shang Xiang replied. Zhu Rong is puzzled to know more about her.

"You broke up with your King, why may I ask?" Zhu Rong is still staring at Sun Shang Xiang. They have no interest in being acquaintance at this time.

"He's not my King…" Shang Xiang thought. The discussion is starting to get on her nerves.

"Lady Zhu Rong, I'm not sure if I can explain you on the details, however everything I heard about you intrigue me," Sun Shang Xiang chuckled.

"Oh no…" Diao Chan looked down abit embarrassed by her companion's remark.

"Do you have any doubts about me?" Zhu Rong eyebrow rose.

"There's one, but you already found that out. At this arena, I'm the one who rules the women's competition and the whole land known me as, The strongest Woman in China," Sun Shang Xiang moves her face closer to Zhu Rong exchanging cold stares.

"Lord..help me…" Diao Chan shook her head fearing a brawl will start.

"Interesting, I'm glad there is some competition among women from northerners. Hope to face you at the ring," Zhu Rong and Yue Ying walked away from them as Sun Shang Xiang grins become hideous.

"Suit yourselfs ape woman," Sun Shang Xiang prepares to walk the other direction with Diao Chan when Zhu Rong stops growing pissed at hearing the word "ape woman"

"What did you call me….." Zhu Rong face turned red. Yue Ying tries to restrain her, but to no avail.

"It doesn't matter since you are what everyone pictured you as, ape woman," Sun Shang Xiang continues walking away from the other two women.

Zhu Rong then tackle her as the catfight started. The other women tried to break up the fight, but Sun Shang Xiang and Zhu Rong are so aggressive beating each other and grabbing hairs.

"Hey, break it up you two!" Yan Liang shouted. Wen Chou is with him on patrol and the other people watch the incident. Sun Quan could only ignore the ruckus; his sister is just as hot headed as his brother.

At the owners room…

"Damn, I've been expecting something like this to happen," the mysterious man said as the phone rang.

"Hello? What! The ratings gone even higher than expected at the 2nd hour? It's because of Sun Shang Xiang and Zhu Rong brawling? Awesome, it worked! IT WORKED!" he shouted, as his voice echo across the hallway where his staffmen are working.

Zhao Yun's box office…

"So, do you have any women to comfort you?" Cao Pi questioned.

"Well, the concubines and handmaids have been nice to me, but no I don't have any relations with them. But, there's Ma Yunlu. She's one of my closes friends," Zhao Yun replied.

Zhen Ji is hearing their conversation out the door in the hallway as she peeks. She grew nervous upon hearing Zhao Yun's reply.

"Ma Yun Lu? Could she be …a relative of that Ma Chao?" Zhen Ji whispered.

"So, the frigid of Xi Liang does have a sister of good taste, I admire that," Cao Pi nodded.

"She refuse to go to the tournament due to some actives she had to drilling the troops," Zhao Yun revealed.

"Ah, interesting. Looks like Dian Wei got eliminated by Sun Ce, but the poor fool used all his potential too soon. Could have done it with his friend," Cao Pi smirked.

"The Sun family have a lot of heart that's why they take a lot of risks, no matter what the price," Zhao Yun said.

"Hmm, now I know why I underestimated them…" Cao Pi said.

"You underestimate things too much silly," Zhen Ji shook her head while she continues hearing the conversation. Something in her heart tells she has been betrayed. She keeps staring at Zhao Yun's face thinking about what is going in her mind on him, "Looks like I'll have to get in there and interrupt the chat."

When Zhen Ji enters the room, the two men turn to see her as Zhao Yun stands up first and bowed.

"Ji, I'm glad you came, why don't you come join with us," Cao Pi said.

"Um…forgive me, there's something I must do at the owners office. It's an important matter," Zhao Yun excuse himself. As he exit the room, Zhen Ji let out a deep breath while Cao Pi frowned.

"So…um, what shall we play my dear?" Zhen Ji put a silly look at her husband, as he looks at her confused. Was she eavesdropping?

At the ring...

Guan Yu makes his way into the ring with his r and b music theme played. There's still a lack of cheers for Shu fans as they are still shy. Among them is a Guan Yu fan cheering him loudly making the other fans of other kingdoms look at the person funny with glares.

"Well, this is it..." the God of War steps up to the ring bring his presence a far greater fear than Dian Wei. Business is about to be pick up as all three brothers are in the ring.

See you next episode...


	16. Episode 16

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is owned by Koei/Wu Omega force, not me. The mysterious man is still my creation.

A/N: The fic reaches 1000 hits. But…feels disappointed at something, I can't trust how good this fic intrigue readers right now. Hope the next couple of chapters will interest new readers. It's been a bad weekend with problems outside the net. Thanks to Lettuce for editing this chapter.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 16

----------------

At the ring…

"Guan Yu," Cao Cao gasped. But, Guan Yu didn't walk over to him; instead he stands on the corner turnbuckle watching the battle go on and analyzing his opponents before he engaged in battle with them.

"Just what is in your mind, Guan Yu?" Cao Cao thought as he looks back at his two enemies exhausted from dealing with his strongest officers.

Gan Ning getting pissed off being the only Wu officer to get double and triple teamed because he is the strongest Wu officer and hates defense. When Zhang He was prepared to execute one of his moves following up Xiahou Yuan's barrage attacks, Gan Ning quickly escaped the unison with his masou to the other side of the ring.

"A beautiful evasion, yet pitiful, you aren't even good at defense," Zhang He thought as Xiahou Yuan nodded at him and they turn to Cao Cao who was mocking the sworn brothers.

Gan Ning took a deep breath; breaking off the sweat on his forehead. He noticed Liu Bei was fighting against Yuan Shao; the infamous Liu Bei who married Sun Shang Xiang and had now breaks up with her. If Gan Ning could eliminate this guy, then everyone at Wu will know why he deserves Lady Sun's love.

"Very interesting…" Gan Ning thought as he slowly made his way to Liu Bei, wanting to surprise the Shu ruler with the sounds of the bells chime terror.

Guan Yu saw the pirate coming after his lord. He thinks about what Liu Bei said if anything happen like when Liu Bei attacks Gan Nings or eliminate Gan Ning, the chances of Shu wouldn't be favored by the audience they'll be just as bad as Wei being heels. But, Guan Yu is the big bad ass of Shu among his brother Zhang Fei; they accept fighting Wu and pose them as a greater threat. He quickly dash to aid Liu Bei.

"Your inheriting is merely an excuse to call yourself a nobleman!" Yuan Shao argued, as he tries to break out of the dreadlock from Liu Bei.

"Your name is meaningless if it weren't for my family who positioned your corrupted family to higher ranks," Liu Bei retorted, executing a spinning slash forcing Yuan Shao meters back, but the distinguish man won't falter, he did his dive attack with his helmet as spearhead. But, Liu Bei dodge the charge attack as Yuan Shao hit himself on the head at the turnbuckle.

"Urk!" Yuan Shao screamed in pain, more gruesome as his forehead busted way open with blood dripping.

At the owner's room…

"Hahahah! Yuan Shao's charges! Truly he is The Banana Man," the owner laughed.

Back in the ring…

While Yuan Shao is in agony and pain, Liu Bei suddenly stopped moving as Gan Ning came tapping his sword on his shoulder lightly.

"Tch…now I'm really going to have to…run, run away from this guy who thinks I stole Sun Shang Xiang from him," Liu Bei shuddered.

"Brother.." Guan Yu stood in front of Liu Bei and met Gan Ning eye to eye.

"Booo!" The crowd jeered.

"Don't listen to them, brother. Go on and bring us freedom," Guan Yu said. Liu Bei nodded and went to rendezvous with Cao Cao again.

"Why you don't care, Guan Yu. We beat you before, we can beat you again," Gan Ning said.

"Well, this time…I am prepared," Guan Yu smirked.

Outside…

"So, Xiao Qiao is all legs and Da Qiao is boobs and lace. What's wrong with not finding them attracting but annoying?" Guo Jia asked.

"Because the haters are morons, they don't know the definition of hotness," Xun Yu stated.

"ATTENTION ALL GIRLS, THESE MEN OVER THERE HAVE A FETISH OF GETTING PLEASURES WITH INNOCENT GIRLS!"

"Who said that?" Xun Yu winced. The two strategists turn to see a group of girls barely legal and at late teens all surrounding them.

"Those men stalk and took pictures of us. Show them not to mess with the pretty mean sisters!" Xiao Qiao rallied. The anger mob slowly terrorizes Cao Cao's best friends.

"Somebody? Help, help!" Guo Jia cried.

But, there's no one out there to answer! Guo Jia cried out, stepping back putting his hands up defensively.

"Help…." Xun Yu whimpered as he cowered with fear.

"ATTACK" the girls shouted. They beat up the two men with sticks and stomped them.

At the hall…

Sun Shang Xiang and Zhu Rong break up from the catfight as they stare directly at each other in the eyes. Diao Chan and Yue Ying tried to keep them apar and cried out to go at their separate ways till they meet at the ring.

"Jeez, take it easy Shang Xiang. You're lucky, she could have given you a whole lot of worse beaten," Diao Chan sighed.

"Well…" Sun Shang Xiang turns to call out the ape woman, "Just bring it!"

"The nerve, who does she think she is!" Zhu Rong grumbled.

"I'm terribly sorry about the inconvenience. Shang Xiang's attitude was known for being tomboyish, she was raised by a hot blooded father and a Shanyue mother," Yue Ying said.

"Little minx…she will learn to respect my tradition…" Zhu Rong snarled.

Meanwhile in the darkroom…

"Yes, I want you to join my fraction to shock the whole world. I can't wait to see the look on Zhuge Liang's face when he finds out, hehehe," Sima Yi said.

" It's been a long time and now I shall have my revenge on him. Soon, he will know that I'm talented," the dark figure spoke.

"Indeed, you're not so bad when you get alittle deceptive, hmhmhm," Sima Yi chuckled.

At the hall near where Sima Yi's room is…

Pang Tong finally arrived very late in the arena. He had to do some last minute adjustments of new weaponry for Shu's campaign against Wei. He sees Zhao Yun walking to the door leading to the owner's room.

"Zhao Yun!" Pang Tong greeted.

"Master Pang Tong, you're finally here. How are the preparations for the new siege weapon?" Zhao Yun bowed as he hears from Pang Tong.

"Technically, speaking of preparations, I'm wondering if you'll test it out first before it can be reveal to the rest of the army. My inventions might cause some mistake," Pang Tong said.

"After this tournament I will test out the new siege weapon. I'm about to enter the mysterious man's office for some importance," Zhao Yun said.

"Hmm, I heard you have your own box office. May I ask where the directions to go to the room?" Pang Tong asked.

"It's at second floor. Zhen Ji and Cao Pi are occupying it right now. Nobody wanted to hang out with those two besides me," Zhao Yun sighed.

"The dark couple, interesting heheh, would be good to get some jokes at those two," Pang Tong heads for the box office.

"I'll meet you back there in a few…." Zhao Yun watches his friend leave, then he turns to the video camera and said, "And now for my little scheme."

At the owners office…

The door opens as Zhao Yun enters the room. The Mysterious Man is once again on the phone talking to his secretaries.

"Ah, Zhao Yun, hold on a sec. Yeah, we're getting close to the start of hour number 3. What? They want merchandises like a Zhou Yu pushie and stuff? Well, I'm not from Koei, but maybe we shall give them a call about it," the Mysterious Man said.

"Hmm, and here I thought about getting my own Zhen Ji pillow in my room so I won't get anymore nightmares," Zhao Yun thought as he listen to the owner calling.

"Ok, we're getting close to hour number 3 and we have 20 more officers to go. Ok, later then," the owner hanged up.

"I have a plan that might bring some entertainment in this tournament," Zhao Yun grinned.

"Tell me about it?" the Mysterious man sat down his chair and listen.

At the hall…

"Lu Bu, the boss wants to see you at his office, you got a job to do," Cheng Pu said.

"Well then, more fun than just wandering around the place," Lu Bu stood up and went to the owner's office.

"Wait up, Lu Bu," Ma Chao followed.

At the Zhao Yun's box office…

"Hey, these are classic games selected from the harddrive of the Xbox. They do have roms and emulators of old genesis, snese, etc," Zhen Ji said, satisfied with the game collection that the room has.

"With outdated graphics and limited gameplay," Cao Pi chuckled, as he is despicable and biased.

"What's wrong with that? Many newer games are starting to lack originality even if they have longer gameplay and more graphics. It's missing the fun and feel in them," Zhen Ji grinned, not caring what her husband thinks. She decides to play the Genesis game called Valis: The Phantasm Soldier.

"Looks too kiddish," Cao Pi said.

The door opens and Pang Tong enters the room. As Cao Pi turns to see who is it, he frowned; the masked Shu strategist who was known for practical jokes.

"Well, am I invited? Or shall we all three have fun together? I'm the nicest person in this arena, don't mind my ugliness," Pang Tong smiled.

"Well, it doesn't matter, since all the other pests left the room because they can't face the truth," Cao Pi glared.

"Wei is the best, I agree. Well, the best at bad soap opera," Pang Tong laughed, as Cao Pi slowly grew annoyed.

Outside…

The Qiaos have recovered the photos and burned them while their new fans are asking them sign autography and they agree to do so.

Dong Zhuo's fraction is a few yards away from the crowd. Dong Zhuo became so excited to see the Flowers of Jiang Dong. Things are at his side now.

"Yes, this is what I came here for! Li Ru go over there and bring them to me," Dong Zhuo ordered.

Well, now that the Qiaos put an end to Cao Cao's plot, they must face an even worst individual.

At the backstage…

Guan Ping is getting better with his dancing skills. Xing Cai should be here to watch him get groove like Liu Chan never done that style before.

"Guan Ping, you're up in 5," the staffman said.

"So, I'm finally up next. Zhang He will be a formidable opponent in the ring when I go against him, but he's a terrific teacher," Guan Ping thought.

Lu Meng was standing against the wall watching the Son of the God of War preparing to walk out of the titantron. When Lu Meng smiled, what is he up to?

See you next episode…


	17. Episode 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. The mysterious man and the tournament are mine.

A/N: Xiahou Dun and Gan Ning are the two people in the ring the longest, however it's going to be very difficult for one of them to hold on till the top 10 make it to the ring. Hang in there, Gan Ning!

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 17

-----------------

At the owner's office…

The door knocked as Zhao Yun opens it to reveal Lu Bu with the DKS security team. The Mysterious Man is having a wonderful time working this business. But, Dong Zhuo's disturbing presence is starting to bring drama in the tournament on new heights.

"Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo is outside with another large force. This time, I want you and the DKS to watch his movements. Just don't let him get inside the arena. Try making fun of the pig and his lackeys," the Mysterious Man ordered.

"Dong Zhuo, when will is that sizzle is going to learn his place here? Everyone don't like him and his vile buddies," Lu Bu rolleyed as he walks out of the door to carry out his orders and the order DKS securities followed.

After they left, Zhao Yun continues to talk about his scheme to the owner. Knowing how levity Zhao Yun is to doing stuff that only a strategist is capable of, he clearly explaining it in detail. The tone in his voice is secrecy.

Back in the ring…

Guan Ping's music theme plays in heavy metal. There aren't any loud cheers from him since he's Shu, but one of the attendees shouted at calling him a resemble to another fictional character.

"Cloud clone! Cloud clone! He rip off Cloud of FF7 with Fu Xi's masou," some brat trolled.

"….." Guan Ping ignores the jeers as he stepped up to the ring and sees his father fighting Gan Ning.

"Cousin, allow us to finish off those two," Xiahou Yuan said.

"Very well, I'm just warming myself up, deal with Sun Ce while Zhang He, you deal with Zhou Yu," Cao Cao yawned. He has a lot of free time and energy with the best defenders in his army at his side. Nothing will stop him.

"Sun Ce, can't you hang in there till we can settle this with Cao Cao after we deal with these two?" Zhou Yu worried, seeing his best friend risk everything to eliminate the Coming Evil.

"Don't mind me…you got my back. That girly man is the one I couldn't keep up with, but the other guy is a piece of cake," Sun Ce said, still exhausted from the masou rage.

Zhou Yu nodded and stares at the handsome general, far handsomer than himself. Zhang He is fascinated to challenge the Pride of the Chang Jiang as he readied his stance. Xiahou Yuan stood near Sun Ce giving the young prince some time to retrieve.

Sun Jian, who was fighting Zhang Liao, has an excellent stamina and durability, but didn't have the same flexible advantages as his son, Ce. Zhang Liao's agile is still a greater problem than his self-suicide presence that feared Sun Jian's men.

"Never fought anyone as tireless as you are," Sun Jian execute his charge forcing Zhang Liao defend it.

"Tell me why, Sun Jian. Why isn't your men fighting like this? I fought only a few while the rest coward in fear of my aura. Did you teach the middle child any leadership abilities to entice his troops?" Zhang Liao questioned, struggling from another dreadlock with the Tiger of Jiang Dong.

Those two could end up eliminating each other at the same time. But, will it really happen?

Meanwhile, Xiahou Dun is beating the hell out of Taishi Ci who was already warn out from fighting Dian Wei alone. Could Ci risk the same thing as Sun Ce did at Xiahou Dun?

"I'm wasting time with you, punk. At least you're not the one who will be my first victim eliminated," Xiahou Dun said, as he turns to see Guan Yu fighting Gan Ning.

"It shouldn't have come to this. Attacking his weak eyed side only make him more aggressive," Taishi Ci thought.

Liu Bei slowly came up to Cao Cao who sighed at the persistent of his rival. Another round of sword fighting couldn't help himself for his desire to dominate the ring.

"Fine, you want to eliminate me so badly Liu Bei, then watch your back that I can even let a Wu officer like Gan Ning heed my commands," Cao Cao chuckled.

"I should have know you plotted Wu to attack us because in a few days your force could not refrain from manipulating the Han authority, it's people, and everything for the stake of one cause that wasn't even my fault," Liu Bei said. He wasted no time to start round 2 with Cao Cao.

"Ruffian, why did my father have to die? Why didn't Tao Qian just escort my father in person only allowed some yellow turban loser to take the very thing that cherish me?" Cao Cao shouted, his sword swings become fierce as Liu Bei quickly parries faster.

"The world wasn't perfect Mengde. I'm not perfect either if those haters should understand why I snapped, just like you," Liu Bei boomed.

"Attention whore!" Cao Cao urged.

"Egomaniac!" Liu Bei countered.

The attention of this tournament now focuses on Liu Bei and Cao Cao. Second is our Wu tag team faces, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. What more drama can be added to the ring?

Back in the Mysterious Man's office…

"Sigh, the most annoying thing of studying the three kingdoms is about who is correct on what the people of China need for a better life. I wish DW/rot3k didn't focus on the monarchs too damn much," the mysterious man rubbed his head in depression.

"But, it's interesting. I always like knowing more about Liu Bei than myself," Zhao Yun said.

"Somehow, I find your history having some more hidden background and ties with other characters. Including the fact that you were overshadowed by Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang," the Mysterious Man said.

"That's because they're important," Zhao Yun shyly stated.

"Whatever…" the owner sighed, but soon there's a question he liked to ask, "Hey what did you do at Ji Zhou after helping Liu Bei save Tao Qian?"

"I can't tell you," Zhao Yun grinned.

"Hmm…" the owner rubs his chin puzzled.

Outside…

"So, we finally got rid of those pictures from that pig. I don't like ugly guys!" Xiao Qiao groaned.

"Somehow, I find Xu Zhu cute, but weird," Da Qiao resembles the Crazy Tiger to be a calmer version of Sun Ce.

"Ok, I'm not going to hang around with you too much, sister. Girl talk is getting stale. We already left the ring and couldn't go back to join up with Zhouie and Sun Ce," Xiao Qiao muttered.

"Lighten up, Xiao. Since we're married to our husbands, we have more time with them fighting together against the vile opposers and father's 'favorite' student," Da Qiao said. Soon, Li Ru show up smiling wickedly at the little flowers.

"Good evening, ladies. A relative of mine will like to meet you. Shall I escort you to greet him?" Li Ru asked.

"Are we invited? All of sudden this is getting weird," Xiao Qiao glared at her sister. But, Da Qiao ignored and responds.

"We'll gladly accept such a graceful proposal," Da Qiao bowed. She soon followed Li Ru, while Xiao tapped her foot puzzled by the solution. It could be some sort of trick or something to bring them to an anonymous person.

Dong Zhuo waited patiently while talking to his men. Li Jue and Guo Si are trash talking with either fighting over who is better. Xu Rong and Hua Xiong are bored of just watching the arena and not going in fights. Finally, Li Ru arrives with the Qiaos.

"Yeesss, welcome! Welcome you beautiful fairies of Huai Nan!" Dong Zhuo giggle like a schoolgirl happily to announce his presence. Da Qiao's calm and silence expression turned pale, Xiao Qiao gave her sister the "I told you so!" look.

"My lord, I bring you the Flowers of Jiang Dong," Li Ru proudly presented.

Da Qiao later dropped dead to the ground. She can't believe it. Xiao Qiao tries to wake her up shaking her sister lightly. How will the Two Qiaos deal with Dong Zhuo and his meanest minions in the land?

At the backstage…

Lu Meng watches the fight continues. Guan Ping hadn't fight anyone except watching his father duke it out with Gan Ning. Yuan Shao is whining about the pain on his forehead. Xiahou Dun seeks to challenge Guan Yu, but proceed to fatigue Taishi Ci till he eliminates him. The Wu duo fights Zhang He and Xiahou Yuan. Cao Cao and Liu Bei slowly turn their feud into a war zone, the same was said of Sun Jian and Zhang Liao. Zhang Fei and Xu Huang exchange blows at each other, neither will get knock down, but Fei's is starting to strain Xu Huang.

"Lu Meng, the preparations are complete. Guan Yu won't be expecting this surprise," the hidden figure spoke at the corner behind Lu Meng.

"Excellent, I'll be at that ring and wave my halberd as a signal," Lu Meng said.

"Lu Meng, you're up in 10 minutes," the Staffman said.

Lu Meng nodded and scoffs at the three brothers gaining momentum against their opponents. Lu Xun walks up to greet Meng after finally getting over with his nervousness.

"So, you're finally up, Meng," Lu Xun said.

Lu Meng saw his successor as he smirked, which brought Xun a bad feeling about this. Lu Meng is known for growing interest in developing himself equal to the impossible reach that no common general can accomplish. He was once a bash warrior now taught to become a scholar.

"Are you thinking what I assume you're up to?" Lu Xun asked.

"You don't need to be involved in this, Xun. This is my own destiny," Lu Meng replied, as he turns back to watch the events at the ring till he is ready to walk out that titantron.

"Ok, um, I'm going to join with Jiang Wei, good luck at the ring," Lu Xun said as he went back to the hall.

"You're always the Shu sympathizer, kid," Lu Meng thought; looking back into the ring he chuckled watching both Guans in the ring. It's not looking too good for Shu's survival.

At the hall…

"If I hadn't made a moron out of myself to joining the likes of Dong Zhuo, my name would chant as the man who saved the hand serving Ding Yuan. My life was always about wanting fame, big prizes and such crap," Lu Bu said, the DKS security trails to the hallway towards the glass door heading outside.

"Hey, I sympathize you. Bastards always tricked us to defame ourselves from what we could have become if the scenario had changed," Ma Cao said, he referring to being tricked by Cao Cao; losing the support of his clan, his tribesmen, and his lands. Being more known as a rejected brigand along with his cousin and sister.

"Let's take out the trash, Ma Chao. Once we're done, we'll talk all night with beers till we get into the ring," Lu Bu rallied as he raises his Sky Scorcher.

"Dong Zhuo...must…assimilate..." Wei Yan snarled.

"Look, the Qiaos are being captive by Dong Zhuo…" Zhou Tai pointed to the incident outside.

"Our lords wives, what does Dong Zhuo want with them?" Han Dang questioned, looking at Cheng Pu who is also concerned.

"Well well, if it isn't Li Jue and Guo Si. Dong Zhuo surely has bring the reinforcements," Lu Bu smirked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Lu Bu?" Ma Chao glared.

Lu Bu nodded and the men follow him walking tall like thugs of his. Dong Zhuo's fraction will lead itself into a street fight brawl.

When Dong Zhuo's men whisper rumors about the Qiaos, their lord's lust continues to grow. He wanted them so badly to achieve his idea of a paradise kingdom where women like those two are his wives. He would have a number of hundreds of wives and bear many children.

"Hohohoho! Look at them, so adorable and angelic," Dong Zhuo giggled.

"I sense these girls could bring trouble to our force later on. The Wu army lead by the Sun family is one of them," Li Ru said.

"Sun Jian? Blah, the sons of these wives cover no threat to me; also that upstart Zhou Yu, Li Ru, you're smarter than that guy," Dong Zhuo said.

"But, Zhou Yu defeated an large force by attack them with fire in a navy battle," Li Ru explained.

"When Cao Cao's idiotic conquest lead him to convince he sucks in water battles and is an arrogant jock. He dared to betray me and allow his defeat of a massive coalition lead by all forces. Why can't any of He Jin's fools ever learn? I'm the man who saved this pathetic land raved by the Ten ennuchs. I demand some respect in that arena! Go on hate me, but I'm the man who owns everyone of those pranks," Dong Zhuo urged.

"DONG ZHOU YOU ULTRMATIC GREEDY PIG!"

"It's Lu Bu! Lu Bu has come back for more!" the soldier coward in fear.

"Lu Bu…." Dong Zhou thought as he had enough of his bastard child.

At the ring…

The music plays as Lu Meng walks out of the titantron still smiling. The Wu audiences cheer him while one Guan Yu fan booed him. Lu Meng just loved the sense of depression coming from Guan Yu fans as he steps up to the ring staring at Guan Ping. Guan Ping gulp as he prepare for his first opponent in the battle royal. Yuan Shao is still groaning at his bloody head.

See you next episode….


	18. Episode 18

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is by Koei/Omega Force. I own the mysterious man and the tournament.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 18

---------------

Outside…

"Hey Dong Zhuo, you like twinkies? I'll buy you plenty to stuff yourself fatter!" Ma Chao taunted.

"Ugly…ruler…" Wei Yan taunted with him.

"Not even as attracting as Wei Yan…" Zhou Tai taunted too.

"Chump, do you seek to see more of my true mighty?" Lu Bu said, he twirls his halberd above him waiting for the first peon to charge at him.

"I've had enough of that overrated cockroach man. Lord, allow me to show him what I really can do?" Hua Xiong asked.

"No, let those morons bark, even Lu Bu is hard to understand. I have these two beauties with me who are worth my attention than that stupid tournament," Dong Zhuo replied.

Soon Da Qiao wakes up from fainting and she is frightened by the look of the Bringer of Chaos. Xiao Qiao breaks the short silence and turns to Dong Zhuo enraged.

"We want nothing to do with you. Besides you're too ugly for me to even show my body, pervy," Xiao Qiao scorned.

"Ah, the younger one is rough. I'm beginning to fall in love with her attitude," Dong Zhuo laughed along with his men.

"Hmph!" Xiao Qiao turns always not looking back at Dong Zhuo's face.

"Oh please, oh please, let me die…" Da Qiao groaned.

"Hey Xu Rong, remember thep prowess of my Scorpion Spear?" Cheng Pu reminds Xu Rong that fated moment.

"Dong Zhuo, we can't just stand there and listen to these losers trash talking!" Xu Rong urged.

"Why don't you rats just leave me alone? Can't you see these two ladies are giving me a great time out here? Just tell that mysterious man I won't bother wasting my time with him," Dong Zhuo sighed.

"Very well, but we'll stay here in case you don't kidnap the Qiaos," Ma Chao said.

"Does it look like I'm kidnapping them you Xi Liang fool!" Dong Zhuo glared at Ma Chao.

"But, those are the wives of our lords," Han Dang coughed.

"And now they'll dump them to marry me," Dong Zhuo proudly presumed.

"I'm not marrying you! Lets get out of her, Da…Da?" Xiao turns to see her sister shaking on the thought of marrying Dong Zhuo.

Back inside, the ring….

"Guan Ping, are you up for a fight?" Lu Meng stood with his White Tiger Pike.

"Well, if you insist," Guan Ping readies his stance possessing the Flying Dragon sword.

Now, everyone wonders what is going on between Zhang Fei and Xu Huang. They're still brawling out except now Zhang Fei put Xu Huang in a wrestling move of sleeper hold.

"Hahah, you bragging on about strength. Can you break this hold of a thousands, Xu Huang?" Zhang Fei taunted.

"Nggh…can't give up now…" Xu Huang struggled.

Everyone else in the ring continue their own struggles in rivalries. Guan Yu made easy work of Gan Ning putting the pirate into the next level of dueling. Soon, Guan Yu noticed Lu Meng's presence that is fighting Guan Ping.

"Damn that Liu Bei. Ooh my head," Yuan Shao recovered, scanning the ring to see seventeen men in the ring. Counting him as seventeenth, Yuan Shao chuckle, he can now have the option to either join Cao Cao to double team Liu Bei or relax at the corner till the next contestant enters the ring. Staring at Cao Cao and Liu Bei, he wonder if it's a good time to give his old friend some good o' times teaming up?

"Well, for once I'll assist Cao Cao in eliminating Liu Bei, I don't like long ears," Yuan Shao thought as he slowly walks up to join his old friend.

Meanwhile in Zhao Yun's box office…

Pang Tong been joking with Cao Pi for minutes while Zhen Ji continues to have an enjoyable time playing Valis. She's at the 4th stage now and beginning to become fond of Yuko's character.

"You've been mumbling to yourself, Pi-Pi. Aren't you enjoying with someone who isn't a coward to stick with Wei heir?" Pang Tong concerned of Cao Pi's stress of Tong's randomness. It irritates him funny.

"If you can stop joking me about my loss at Guan Ling…" Cao Pi mumbled.

"Well, lets sing along a song, shall we? Preciously, this lute was gifted to me by my master," Pang Tong took his lute and plays a song. Cao Pi didn't want to listen, but slowly the melody becomes upbeat.

"Lets hope he's not making another lame joke about my accomplishments as emperor," Cao Pi thought as his face still rubbed by his hands in grief.

"Once upon a time, a man rise to the throne ruling by himself with those who dare not to object his right," Pang Tong sang.

"Go on…" Cao Pi listened while muttering and crossing his legs.

"Lord Cao Pi, ruler of Cao Wei!" Pang Tong continued.

"That's me, definitely I'm the chosen emperor of China, not even my father," Cao Pi smiled.

"But, lately, Wu had oppose you. You ruse your army and attack those who disrespect you,"

"Sun Quan deserves it, I made them win Yi Ling! That coward…" Cao Pi said.

"However, the solution went wrong, there was a young lad named Sun Shao and the veteran Xu Sheng. Tricked by a trap set by Wu; your army panic and went to crumbles!"

"…….." Cao Pi can explode in any minute. This is another Guan Ling joke.

"After returning home, you sat on your throne and said 'Why do I even bother?"!" Pang Tong finished.

"ARGH!" Cao Pi unleashed by hitting the steel chair on the ground. Zhen Ji didn't pay attention as the game got her heavy addicted.

"That was fun! What me to sing another song?" Pang Tong laughed.

At the owners room…

"LOL!" the owner laughed so hard.

"Well, that was the plan. To spread those Guan Ling jokes to the audience once Cao Pi gets into the ring," Zhao Yun winked.

At the hall…

People are watching what is happening outside. The DKS security and Lu Bu are confronting Dong Zhuo's fraction and between them are the Qiaos. Huang Gai, the proud veteran of Wu and a godfather walks up to the backstage when he saw Sun Shang Xiang and Diao Chan chatting.

"Princess," Huang Gai bowed.

"Huang Gai, will you do me a favor? I want you to eliminate Liu Bei," Sun Shang Xiang requested.

"I'm beginning to procedure this matter, my lady," Huang Gai accepted.

"If the moment I get into the ring with him, it'll be hell for me and my fans," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"But, what's wrong with you and Liu Bei?" Huang Gai dares to question her concerns.

"Don't question me, I'm more predominate than my father and stupid brothers if they ever dare to force me in a pointless marriage again! Is that understood?" Sun Shang Xiang glared at the veteran officer. He nodded and went to the backstage to prepare for his entrance.

"Why go on the trouble with eliminating Liu Bei? You really hate him now because of your life at Shu had ruined everything?" Diao Chan asked.

"Because, I want to make him pay, my father, and my brothers for everything. I'm not some tool for use of governing. I'm an independent woman. We suppose to have our civil rights once I win this battle and it will rule out men's domination. Care to join my side, Diao Chan? Forget about the ape woman, she's not worth an ally," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"But, Lu Bu…" Diao Chan was cut short by Sun Shang Xiang as she said, "Lu Bu may want to get in my way with his babbling of True Might. If he win, how do you feel to yourself being inferior to him because you're a woman?"

"…Lady Sun, it's not that. I just don't want to betray Lu Bu," Diao Chan sighed.

"Gosh...that man betrays too many! Get over it with this undying love for a man who loves only the taste of blood on his halberd!" Sun Shang Xiang exclaimed. Everyone turn their attention to Sun Shang Xiang on the fuss.

Behind the crowd, Zhu Rong continues to burn herself from the hatred of that woman. Yue Ying could only blink looking at her companion in hot temper. It shouldn't have come to this, bad girls seeking glory in the competition.

"So, what shall we do now, Shang Xiang?" Diao Chan asked.

"Since Yue Ying decided to be the depute ally with that ape woman, the only other female I met is Xing Cai. Lets go bring her with us," Sun Shang Xiang said, as Diao Chan nodded then the two walked out to find Xing Cai.

At the backstage…

"Huang Gai, you're up in 10," the Staffman said.

"Right," Huang Gai nodded.

He's up next and after him is Lu Xun. Will Wu really win this tournament, but only one Wu officer will respectfully remain the last man standing? Huang Gai's orders are to eliminate Liu Bei, but what if he gets eliminate?

At the darkroom…

"Father, I have another person you would love to meet. He's the man who beaten Zhuge Liang in a debate," Sima Zhao said.

"Ah! Bring him, bring him here!" Sima Yi surprised. The dark figure shows up with a chuckle.

Just what is Sima Yi's fraction up to?

Back in the hall…

"Xing Cai, what's up?" Sun Shang Xiang excited to persuade the very person she treated a little sister.

"Shang Xiang, you should have saw what happened at the arcade. That Zhen Ji , she's continuing to be a thorn on my side!" Xing Cai glittered her teeth. She gets pissed like her father for sure.

"Calm down, I know Zhen Ji best. She's just all showy, no real threat. Will you care to join my new fraction, Xing Cai?" Sun Shang Xiang offered.

"What's this about a new fraction?" Xing Cai questioned.

"Don't you think you're tried of the way your life been treated? Your father drunken habits, the marriage proposal of you and Liu Chan?" Shang Xiang put her hand on Xing Cai's shoulders look worried.

"Well, it's the story of my life, watch for my father not to do something stupid, and the inevitable promises on that marriage as much as I hate to admit," Xing Cai sighed.

"Don't feit, Cai. Join me and if I win this tournament all that will go away. You'll be free to make your own decision in life. Forcing you to marry Liu Chan is just like what my brother did to forcing me to marry Chan's father," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Alright, count me in. But, do me a favor I want Zhen Ji eliminated!" Xing Cai urged.

"That's what we're going to do, eliminate Wei's trashy slut. I don't get why that kingdom is the best. They have terrible taste in women and that ape woman. She needs to get civilized," Sun Shang Xiang grinned.

"Um, what about Yue Ying?" Xing Cai asked.

"She'll submit to me. I'm making arrangements for her to backstab Zhu Rong," Sun Shang Xiang turns the direction of the camera with a wicked grin. This new female fraction becomes an object to the female competition.

"…….." Diao Chan stared down the floor frowning.

At the backstage…

Huang Gai walked up to the titantron with the r and b music theme played. When the words "Ballistic" was heard, he quickly changed expressions. The thing here is that Liu Bei is the objective and the quickest way to eliminate one foe is the keyword ballistic. He is carrying bombs with him. This looks bad for Shu and Wei, but what about Wu?

See you next episode….


	19. Episode 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors.

A/N: This episode is the next intermission. You know what I mean, it's Huang Gai and he is going ballistic. I wonder if Lu Xun fans will get offended by this latest episode...?

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 19

* * *

At the owners room…

"So, these ratings are still on the top and none of the other promotions tried to beat it. Yeah, Huang Gai is in the ring, so I'm expecting some surprises from the other contestants," the Mysterious Man said on the phone. Zhao Yun had left the room to return to his box office.

"Don't worry, the females will be in the ring to fight. The Qiaos on the other hand, left to deal with their own opponents and avoid contact with Cao Cao. Dong Zhuo? He's still outside having his minutes with the Qiaos, but it won't last long enough to get them," the Mysterious Man grinned as he turns to the monitor where the security cameras viewed the outside incident where his DKS security is dealing with Dong Zhuo's fraction.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Pang De enters the room.

"Sir, am I intruding?" Pang De asked.

"No, I'm just talking to my businessman on some good news. Ok, I'll talk with you later, bye," the Mysterious man hanged up.

"I'm number 16, but with Guan Yu in that ring, shouldn't you change my number so I'll get in there next," Pang De requested.

"But, you're fine being number 16. I'm giving you a fair chance to succeed in that ring, if I put Lu Xun to number 16…." Before the Myterious Man could tell the consequence of moving Lu Xun's seeding, he turns to the monitor and saw Lu Xun's fangirls.

"What about those young ladies? That boy hardly will do anything worth in that ring let alone I saw him at Fan castle doing nothing, but watch me duel Guan Yu in the flood. I can also sense his nervousness dueling warriors unlike Zhou Yu," Pang De chuckled, he doubt fire boy will come out victorious in the ring.

"Lu Xun's fangirls are just like Zhao Yun's fangirls, except Shi Ting is like the 7th sign of ultimate bishie moment," The Mysterious man shuddered.

"Hahaha, Zhou Fang's false defection was predictable. Seen that strategy done by Zhou Yu at Chi Bi thanks to Huang Gai. So what's so great about that?" Pang De crosses his arms as he scoff.

"The vigor of youth, that's what's great about it. Right now, I'm expecting Lu Xun in that ring next to prove himself that he is not a dud," the Mysterious Man said.

"But he is," Pang De protested.

"Yeah yeah, losing to Man Chong, left his post at Jiang Ling when it was attacked by Cao Pi, lucky for Wu, Zhu Ran defended till Lu Xun got back," Mysterious Man admitted, as he told of Lu Xun's downs.

"I bet my gold, Lu Xun will get eliminated quickly," Pang De presumed.

"We'll see, right now stick to number 16 and be patient. I know you wanted that rematch against Guan Yu. Heck, Yan Liang wants Guan Yu as bad as you do and he's working for my DKS security," Mysterious Man said as he turns back to the window to see Huang Gai walking up to the ring.

"Guan Yu, just wait till I get in that ring. We'll settle this with my halberds waiting to greet your Black Dragon saber. I don't forget how lucky you dealt with me at Fan castle," Pang De thought as he too watches the fight going on at the ring.

Back in the ring…

Sun Jian already expects Huang Gai to show up now that the cards are on Wu's side. He struggles to break engage with Zhang Liao and rushes to meet Gai.

"You're finally here Huang Gai, I needed you to do your thing," Sun Jian turn back to Zhang Liao and put a wicked smile. Zhang Liao knew what this mean.

Huang Gai nodded and thinks about what Sun Shang Xiang told him. To eliminate Liu Bei who is fighting Yuan Shao and Cao Cao to the right. But, he also have to eliminate all those in his way, hopefully the Wu officers didn't end up by accident. He throw his bomb towards the direction of where Liu Bei is at.

"Huh? Brother, behind you!" Guan Yu alerted, as Liu Bei turns to see the ball of packed gunpowder and a small fire spark. He jumped to the other way till the bomb trigger a mild explosion which Yuan Shao and Cao Cao evucated a split second after Liu Bei fled.

"Oh damn, not these…" Cao Cao muttered.

"What the hell are those!" Yuan Shao exclaimed.

"Wu's specialty," Cao Cao glared, as Huang Gai throws another set of bombs around the ring.

"Damn, Huang Gai don't let them explode at use by accident!" Zhou Yu shouted, but another bomb knock Zhou Yu a feet away while Zhang He flipped high away from the impact.

"Huang Gai, eliminate Zhang Liao" Sun Jian shook his head, not seeing Huang Gai following his orders.

"I will, but your daughter ordered me to eliminate Liu Bei first," Huang Gai shrugged.

"Again, Shang Xiang…why are you still controlling men's business…?" Sun Jian muttered.

Liu Bei continuing moving around the ring avoiding Huang Gai's bombs, which exploded at opponents near him.

"Will someone stop that old fool from tearing us all?" Xiahou Dun sneered.

"I had it worst with Huang Zhong so don't tell me that guy was related to him," Xiahou Yuan waste no time as he shoots his arrows and dart them at Huang Gai who deflect them with his Shadow Rod.

"Huang Gai…" Sun Jian struggled to get Huang Gai to listen, but the veteran general still went ballistic throwing bombs against anyone friend or foe.

At this moment, Wu fans at the crowd are speechless. However, nothing stops them cheering at the craziness going on at the ring.

"Damn, sorry Xu Huang…" Zhang Fei release the sleeper hold at Xu Huang and turn his attention to Huang Gai, "Brother, I'll stop that mad bomber!"

Xu Huang gasp some much needed air before he passed out. Zhang Fei charges at Huang Gai who noticed Zhang Fei coming behind him. Tossing the next bomb at the strength of a thousand men, it exploded in front of him.

"Zhang Fei!" Liu Bei couldn't aid his brother while Huang Gai is still trying to eliminate him.

"What are you waiting for! Eliminate that old lunatic!" Cao Cao shouted.

"I'm trying cousin…oof!" Xiahou Yuan took a low blow from the exhausting Sun Ce.

"Nobody stops gramps, pal," Sun Ce said.

Liu Bei hide himself behind Cao Cao and Yuan Shao, when another bomb drops in front of them as they escape from the explosion.

"Liu Bei, you fool, are you trying to get him to eliminate us?" Cao Cao snarled.

"What's a better way to stop you than leaving this homicidal guy in the ring?" Liu Bei teased.

"Oh look at this, my great battle armor getting rust!" Yuan Shao winced.

At least, the two nobles didn't get themselves eliminated. Huang Gai continues chasing after Liu Bei throwing another bomb where Guan Yu and Gan Ning were fighting.

"Help yourself with that," Guan Yu escaped the incoming object leaving Gan Ning confused as he turns to see the explosion in front of him knocking back to the corner turnbuckle.

"Dammit! All he does is attacking my own men, how the hell are we going to win?" Sun Jian smacked his head.

At the box office…

"Hahaha, those morons at Wu had disadvantage with a neutral general," Cao Pi chuckled.

"Well, those bombs sure come in handy, now the fight gets abit unpredictable," Pang Tong said.

At the backstage…

Lu Xun trembled watching the incident going on in the ring. Even his own side will attack him. He doesn't want to fight Lu Meng, Gan Ning, Ce, Jian, Huang Gai, and even Zhou Yu. It's too much for him. He was always picked on as the weakest link because all he was just brains.

"Lu Xun?" Jiang Wei moved his hand in front of Lu Xun's face to get him to snap out of it.

"I don't want to fight, I don't want to fight!" Lu Xun whimpered.

"What happen to the Lu Xun I once know? You're undermining your confident. Come on, you could hang in there a half hour till I get my turn in the ring. Are you with me, my friend?" Jiang Wei pats Lu Xun's back.

Lu Xun look terrifying at Jiang Wei and nodded. Of course, he'll just avoid fighting and running around the ring like Liu Bei is doing.

At the mysterious man's office…

"Well, half of the roster in that ring are unconscious, with brings us another intermission. Thanks to Huang Gai of course," The mysterious man smirked. He wonders how the DKS security is doing. Soon a door knock was heard, "Come in."

Dian Wei opens the door and walks in frowned.

"You wanted me to join in as a bodyguard, right?" Dian Wei said.

"Actually, I want you to spy on Sima Yi fraction. I have no idea what that weasel is up to. He's always in the dark scene of this tournament," the mysterious man said.

"I don't know the semantics, but Sima Yi been getting people who don't like Cao Cao to join his fraction," Dian Wei shrugged.

"Rumors spread about a few Shu officers joining his pack…" the mysterious man nodded.

"Eh, I don't know about that. Wait, don't tell me…" Dian Wei gasped.

"Yep, people who once defected Shu or didn't like Shu all together for some selfish reasons," the mysterious man said.

"Hmmm…" Dian Wei rubbed his chin thinking.

At the dark room…

"Hahaha, if it wasn't for those failures and lack of supplies, Kong Ming would be wetting his pants at my great efforts in leadership," Sima Yi laughed.

"I tried reason with him many times, but he mark his words, 'No, I must achieve my late lords wishes. No matter what, Sima Yi must be stopped if it cost me my own life and reputation at stake'," the dark figure spoke.

"Boy…he's a persistent son of a gun isn't he," Sima Yi scoffed.

Back in the owners office…

"Sima Yi didn't know I hide a video camera somewhere…just who the hell is that dark figure he's talking to?" the mysterious man glared at the monitor. Dian Wei also wants to know.

The backstage again…

More Lu Xun nervousness, just when will this guy get over it? Deng Ai looks the moment Wu's prodigal being a chicken wuss.

"Is this the future of Wu? Surely, he could have been much more than I expected. Shi Ting was a fluke because Lord Sima Yi hadn't assign himself there yet," Deng Ai said.

"Just give him a break, he never once fought in duels, only give orders and strategies, that's part of being a great leader. Not all of them can fight against stronger generals," Jiang Wei glared at his greatest rival.

"A great leader must be good in all forms, strategy, orders, fighting, politics, and just about everything. That's why I beaten you a lot of times loser," Deng Ai proudly stated.

"Heh, don't underestimate me, idiot!" Jiang Wei smirked.

"Hm, don't embarrass yourself again, traitor. You joined Shu just to be a disgrace to your father," Deng Ai scoffed.

"If it wasn't for lord's stupid son, I would have completely conquered Guan Zhong and rip your head off along with Zhong Hui's defection," Jiang Wei said.

"Keep dreaming Shu is weak. W E A K and so is that friend of yours, good luck in the ring because I didn't make it due to my defeat at the hands of Zhao Yun. He's a much better opponent than you are, loser…" Deng Ai walked away leaving Jiang Wei clenching his fist in anger.

"Deng Ai, I swear I will beat you some day on the next northern campaign," Jiang Wei thought.

"Lu Xun, you're up in 5," the staffman announced.

"Oh…uh…ok thanks," Lu Xun muttered.

"Listen, just keep away from people like Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, the Xiahous, Zhang Liao, Zhang He, Xu Huang and focus on fighting my lord and Cao Cao," Jiang Wei advised.

"I never thought about fighting Liu Bei, just helping Wu win at Yi Ling with a mere fire attack nevertheless. Oh I shouldn't have took the job before, but Lu Meng wanted me to anyway…well…" Lu Xun said, struggling to regain his confident.

"Ok, I heard you fought Guan Ping," Jiang Wei grinned.

"Um, I underestimate him, he's much stronger than that," Lu Xun twitched both of his hands.

"Ok, so you have three people you can fight against," Jiang Wei nodded.

"1 minute," the staffman announced.

"Alright…sigh, my crazy fangirls are counting on me," Lu Xun shook his head.

"That's the spirit! Now go out there and show intrigue to our predecessors," Jiang Wei said.

"Lord Zhou Yu will scoff at that…." Lu Xun head shows a huge sweatdrop.

Lu Xun exit to the titantron as his music theme plays. However, once the lyrics start, all the reaction from the crowd and even the officers at the ring stare at him. Christina Aguilera played his music theme

"It can't be…." Lu Xun shocked.

Zhang Liao smirked as he shouts to the crowd, "WU'S SAVIOR!"

"Who… said… that!" Zhou Yu scorned, as he got up after the explosion from Huang Gai's bomb.

"Wha…don't look at me like that? He's the man who saved Wu," Gan Ning shrugged.

"So this is the brat that Cao Xiu loss to…" Cao Cao glared at Lu Xun who is just as shocked as everyone else.

Liu Bei reminded his previous talk with the mysterious man, there's another gap, if he end up fighting Lu Xun, then the crowd will boo him just like with Gan Ning.

"Great, this made my day," Liu Bei sighed.

Lu Xun slowly made his way to the ring. Soon he heard a fan from the left shouting at him.

"Zhou Yu is better, get that copycat outta here!" Zhou Yu fanboy booed.

"Oh, you can say that again," Zhou Yu glare at his fans, then turns to stare at his unofficial successor.

Lu Xun swallowed his throat, stepping up to the ring with sweatdrops.

The battle royal continues with 19 men in the ring.

See you next episode….


	20. Episode 20

Disclaimer: I don't own the DW characters. I own the tournament though.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 20

* * *

At the ring…

Lu Xun barely got started in the ring as several officers struggled to get up after Huang Gai's mad bombings. Zhang Liao finds the most interest in fighting Lu Xun. He wasted no time charging at him.

"Drummer boy, if what the dogs of Wu said is true, then prove it to me one on one!" Zhang Liao said. Lu Xun, knew he'll get eliminated quickly before he has a chance to redeem his confident.

Suddenly, Guan Yu blocked him between the two officers. This has come a long time anticipated by the fans. Guan Yu vs Zhang Liao, live at DKS!

"He's not worth it, Liao. I'll fight you this time," Guan Yu smirked.

"Aren't you aware of your brother's reputation?" Zhang Liao assumed.

"There's Zhang Fei and Guan Ping, to deal with Gan Ning and Lu Xun. So why don't you worry about lasting in this ring longer, Liao. Come…" Guan Yu readied his stance.

"If you insist Yuncheng, but don't underestimate me," Zhang Liao said as he strikes his blade clashing together with Guan Yu's. Finally, the Shu fans are cheering wildly at this fight.

"Phew…just give it time, Xunie. Come on, snap out of it!" Lu Xun thought.

Zhang He stares at the handsome boy who is sweating his forehead finding a way to sell the crowd. Not surprised by the reaction of other Wu officers, he continues focusing on Zhou Yu.

"Your favorite pupil over there leaves much to noteworthy. Good thing, he's beautiful, but cowardly outside his calm image," Zhang He chuckled.

Zhou Yu swing his sword, but due to his exhaustion from fighting Xu Huang, the move was easily parried then Zhang He execute a somersault kick, slowly float the pride of the Chang Jiang in mid air and down to the mat.

"I'm not going to throw you out yet. It would be a pleasure for Sima Yi to come in this ring and watch you suffer," Zhang He thought, giving a preying stare at the Wu strategist.

Sun Jian could not stop Huang Gai from throwing bombs randomly at Liu Bei. He soon turns his attention to Taishi Ci who is having trouble with Xiahou Dun.

"Hang in there, Taishi Ci," Sun Jian thought.

"Sun Jian," Yuan Shao walked towards the tiger of Jiang Dong face to face.

"Yuan Shao, so it finally come to this. If it's about my imperial seal plague, surely it was the right thing not to hand it over to a douchebag like you," Sun Jian said.

"You think your resolve can justify my motivation into possessing the seal? Listen here, hotshot. I am the leader of the coalition, the heir to the loyalist family in several generations, you voted for me right to the next person, Yuan Shu was your boss and he told me you found the seal, you disobey a Han commander, and…" before Yuan Shao can finish, Sun Jian did his masou and Yuan Shao blocked.

"Always talking too much!" Sun Jian taunted.

"Bashful moron, I shouldn't have made you van leader," Yuan Shao reversed with his own masou attack at the same time both men went into dreadlocks.

"Why not? I'm the true hero of the coalition, not you jackass," Sun Jian smirked, continuing his blade movement at Yuan Shao.

At the Manager's office…

"If Cao Cao did not proposal the region lords to make Yuan Shao the leader, Si Shui Gate would have been a quick victory for the Sun family," the Mysterious man shook his head.

The door knock sound was heard during his watching.

"Come in," the Mysterious man answered.

Sun Shang Xiang's group enter the room. They're growing impatience from waiting for their turns into the ring.

"Ah, I've been expecting you ladies," the Mysterious man stood up in relief.

"We're not fond of being left behind. You gave all the men the attention. So be honest with me, are you sexist?" Sun Shang Xiang blinked with a crook glare.

"Why come up with the trouble on my behalf of the female officers? I'm not sexist," the Mysterious Man smiled.

"Then, why is Gan Ning strugging so much in that ring without having me join on the next number with him together?" Sun Shang Xiang argued.

"Because that's besides the point of Gan Ning's valor. You'll get in the way of it. I have nothing against the relationship between you two, but if you knew Gan Ning better…hm," the Mysterious Man shuddered.

"With Liu Bei in that ring, you're trying to jeopardize my role! Now that I've lead my fraction, we'll prove to the audience that we're not tools to the man's world. We're humans for crying out loud!" Sun Shang Xiang enraged and Xiang Cai gave a nod in agreement.

"If Guan Ping in that ring, then I should be in same ring with him. Your list don't make sense, so whatever you're doing is making Wei happy with their treatment," Xing Cai added.

"Oh, so that makes you comfortable being in the ring with your dad?" the Mysterious man presumed.

"Err….no…." Xing Cai shrugged.

"Don't worry about your crazy father, Xing Cai. I have a crazy father too, but it's our boyfriends we wanted to go in the ring with and prove ourselves. Right Diao Chan? Diao Chan?" Sun Shang Xiang poked the Flower of Chao's shoulder.

"Oh, um, right…" Diao Chan said, but in her mind she wanted Lu Bu or Zhang Liao to win.

"Look, as much as I wanted some hardcore gender team up romance in the ring, the guys are far more ambitious to ever think about their women…except Zhou Yu and Sun Ce," the Mysterious man explained.

"The Qiaos aren't worrying about them," Sun Shang Xiang scoffed.

"Then worry about this…" the Mysterious man showed the three women the monitor where DKS Security are staring at Dong Zhuo's fraction and between the heated incident were two girls.

"Oh my god, Dong Zhou!" Sun Shang Xiang clenches her fists.

"So what are you waiting for? Aid with the DKS security team and drive Dong Zhuo's boys away from your oath sisters," the Mysterious man grinned.

"You're right, come on girls. It's time we show fatty our prowess in war," Sun Shang Xiang rallied. The three women hurried out of the room.

"I'm a fan of her, but there's something about her attitude that leaves her so insecure. I wonder why she felt for Sun Quan's plot so easy to send her back to Wu?" the Mysterious man sighed.

At Zhao Yun's box office…

"Ah, Zhao Yun! This room is a sighting behold of your popularity," Pang Tong praised.

"Thanks, but it could have been Liu Bei's box office instead," Zhao Yun said.

"Hahaha, did you see what happen out there at the ring? Your big brother is having difficulties overcoming Huang Gai," Cao Pi said.

"If you look at Liu Bei's war instinct carefully, he's using Huang Gai's bombs as an advantage to attack your father," Zhao Yun countered.

"So, father deserves to get eliminate. I've grown tired of him getting the spotlight. He didn't live to join my "Liu Bei's defeat celebration," Cao Pi chuckled.

"Correction, "Liu Bei's DEATH celebration," Zhao Yun closed his eyes sighed.

"Good grief, Wei can celebrate the deaths of another force's hero?" Pang Tong look shocked at Cao Pi's inhumanity.

"We don't celebrate our rivals death," Zhao Yun informed, "Also, your father never celebrated Guan Yu's death."

"That's because the fact that my father owns Guan Yu," Cao Pi rolleyed.

"Say what you like about your perception of an emperor," Zhao Yun shook his head and sat next to Zhen Ji watching her play Valis 3. She already beat the other game.

Pang Tong continues using his lute by playing another music. Hopefully, it sounds a lot about Zhao Yun this time.

"Blah, for some reason, the Fledging Pheonix's music sucks. Ji, I'm heading outside for some fresh air," Cao Pi grunted.

"Fine, I'm staying here," Zhen Ji said.

"……" Zhao Yun pretends he didn't hear that, as he watch the fight going on at the window.

"Damn you, Zhen Ji…do you like his music!" Cao Pi grunted quietly in his mind and left the room.

"Wow, you pissed your husband off," Pang Tong laughed.

Zhen Ji paused the game and turns her attention to the quiet white rider glaring at him funny.

"What?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Tell me about Ma Yun Lu? And no, I didn't take part on her father's death neither Liu Bei's death because I never went with Pi-Pi when he's had that vermin wench with him," Zhen Ji demanded.

"Oh , it's that Guo lady again eh? I wonder if it's true she's hotter than you are?" Pang Tong gave a priceless expression, which brings an awkward pause.

"………"

"………"

"Um, right, I'll leave you alone right now. Bye!" Pang Tong float out of the room with sweatdrops.

Suddenly, it's just the two o them alone. How will Zhao Yun break the silent, when he is afraid to admit he's doesn't have enough feelings for Zhen Ji anymore.

"So, are you going to keep quiet with me all minute besides I'm jealous?" Zhen Ji gives a sarcastic face.

"Ma Yun Lu, she and I are like closes friends. She usually works most of the drilling while I'm attending governmental business activities. Zhen Ji, I'm sorry about not writing you back another letter, but Yun Lu been forcing myself into her life because she thinks I'm the perfect husband for her, blinding by my fame and incredibility. Just like Cao Pi looked at you…" Zhao Yun frowned.

"Ok, this woman wants you for your perfection, while Cao Pi wants me for my beautification," Zhen Ji rolleyed.

"Come to think of it, both of us are attracted by perfection," Zhao Yun groaned.

"But, in case, we're not perfect…at all," Zhen Ji sighed.

"You think I'm interest in getting someone who is a female version of me?" Zhao Yun sighed.

"I would ask the same rhetorical question, am I interest in getting someone who is rich and full of himself because of his family's heritage?" Zhen Ji shook her head embarrassed.

"Hey, you sound great with that ice queen voice," Zhao Yun smirked.

"Get outta here…"Zhen Ji giggled.

"I'm Zhao Yun! All shall fear my might!" Zhao Yun pretended in Lu Bu's voice.

"HAHAHAHA!" Zhen Ji laughed, "That is definitely not you…"

"Never I was a guy who's full of himself," Zhao Yun chuckled.

"I know, that's the two families I served were like," Zhen Ji sighed.

"Quite frankly, so were the Sun family," Zhao Yun said.

"Preciously…" Zhen Ji agreed, though her encounters with Shang Xiang are all losing battles thanks to Cao Pi's inferior leadership skills.

"Zhen Ji, how about we make a big deal out of our twisted personalities?" Zhao Yun asked.

"How embarrassing you put me into this game again, alright…" Zhen Ji replied.

"Another has fallen into my spear!" Zhao Yun shouted.

"Yet another officer bows before me!" Zhen Ji joined.

They go on shouting this parody game. Pang Tong was eavesdropping on the door hearing their conversation. Zhuge Liang and Meng Huo show up wondering why it's so loud in that room.

"Pang Tong, well met," Zhuge Liang bowed.

"Oh, this room mustn't be disturbed. Zhao Yun really wants these few moments alone," Pang Tong happily stated.

"Hmm…Zhao Yun making noise in his own box office, sounds not like him tonight," Zhuge Liang waved his fan curiously.

"I heard there were some games inside. Why can't we just storm in that room anyway?" Meng Huo complained.

"Err, no, that will be rude for us northerns. It's like invading someone privacy," Pang Tong said.

"Am I hearing a woman's voice? Who is that woman with him? I pray it's not who I think it is…" Zhuge Liang worried.

"Geez, you bring too much expectations. I'm hungry, so lets get us bite. Come on," Pang Tong and the other two left the hall.

At the backstage…

Poor Guo Jia getting all worked up and trashed by the Zhao Yun fangirls. He struggle his way crawling the backstage.

"Master, I've failed…the Qiaos..the..argh…" Guo Jia gets up wobbling.

"Guo Jia, you're up in 5," the Staffman announced.

"I must, no, how will I face my lord, my sworn brother…" Guo Jia whimpered.

"Oh stop being a sissy, Guo Jia. Here's the catch, that boy on the ring is the weakest fighter out of them all. If you eliminate him, you'll make it up with your failures to Lord Cao Cao," Sima Yi said, lurking behind the shadows as he walks up to Guo Jia.

"Hmm," Guo Jia scanned the boy who was referred as Lu Xun and it soon brought a smile in the minister's face.

Outside…

"Dong Zhuo, how about dueling with me? If you win, we'll let you go inside the arena," Lu Bu offered.

"Yeah, if you want us, duel the mighty Lu Bu," Xiao Qiao sticks her tongue out.

"Grrr, gentleman lets make a council about this matter first," Dong Zhuo said.

Dong Zhuo's men agreed and they move a few yards away from the DKS security. Lu Bu knows Dong Zhuo wouldn't want the challenge because Lu Bu's halberd is too good. However, Lu Bu decides to fight Dong Zhuo barehanded.

"By the way, Dong Zhuo, before you refuse, I'm banning my weapon and will now fight with my bare hands," Lu Bu said.

"Really? Could Lu Bu be strong without that damned Crescent Halberd, Li Ru?" Dong Zhuo questioned.

"We never seen him duel without his weapon," Li Ru shrugged.

Dong Zhuo's fraction turns to see Lu Bu making funny faces and calling Dong Zhuo chubby happy pervert, it made the men laugh.

"That Lu Bu, he's nothing but a 40 year old idiot with a brain of a 10 year old runt," then Dong Zhuo turns to Lu Bu, "I'll accept and Hua Xiong will join the duel with me making this a handicapped match. Our blades against your fists!"

Lu Bu smiled maniacally, this is what he wants for entertainment.

See you next episode…


	21. Episode 21

Disclaimer: Check the previous episodes. I own the tournament though.

A/N: I'm finally back to this battle royal fic. Time for season 2 and the fight continues as the remaining fighters try to survive till the last man is standing. Keep in mine, this is the fic everyone is at their DW personalities. On Season 2, due to the long time updating, Da Ji of Warriors Orochi gets introduced into the story causing chaos inside the arena during the tournament. I have to reedit this series.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 21

* * *

Back in the manager's office…

"Yes, it's been too long. The roster is still the same and Dong Zhuo continues to cause problems outside the arena. I know, my favorite guys have yet to be in that ring…." The manager said on the phone.

Knock Knock!

"Who is it now?" the manager walked to open the door.

"Hey, when am I going to get into that ring?" Huang Zhong show up in front of the door.

"You're number 22, after Zhuge Liang," the manager replied.

"Well, I'm pumping myself up against the young ones. Good day, ha!" Huang Zhong left towards the hall.

"Hyper old man," Silentninja muttered. He went back on the phone. Not every mysterious anymore, he's still the manager of this tournament.

Back in the ring…

Lu Xun is having a lot of trouble running around the ring from Zhang Liao's deadly attacks. He wish he was never qualified for the tournament if it wasn't for winning against Zhuge Ke.

"Stay still or get off the ring!" Zhang Liao shouted.

"N..no..I can't, I must do this," Lu Xun executed a fireball, but Zhang Liao countered with a wind scar projectile.

Sun Jian toying with Yuan Shao. The famed banana man is having a terrible performance the entire game, but he's the luckiest to still be in the ring and not eliminated yet.

The main highlight of the fight is Zhang He and Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu is exhausting himself from using all his energy with Sun Ce against Dian Wei. He's more of a tag team competitor with Sun Ce, but one on one gets a lot more complicating to win.

"He's too fast and stronger than me…" Zhou Yu thought.

"Oh, not proving yourself enough that you're handsomer than me?" Zhang He lifts a quick side kick at the gut sending Zhou Yu towards the corner ring post.

"I'm…not gay looking compare to yourself," Zhou Yu hissed.

"But, I'm a real fighter. Only the most beautiful will be victorious. Lord Sima Yi and myself were proving the best team and guess what; We won against both Shu and Wu," Zhang He said.

"Both wearing women clothes," Zhou Yu chuckled. That's a small sentiment for his rival Zhuge Liang if that coward ever comes in this ring.

Xiahou Dun later switch opponents and get his chance against Guan Yu leaving Zhang Liao to get back to chasing Lu Xun.

"Yunchang, prepare yourself. I've been waiting long enough for this!" Xiahou Dun charges towards the wargod.

"Haha, very well Yuanrang. Don't disappoint me," Guan Yu clashes blades with Xiahou Dun.

Nobody is eliminate yet. Xu Huang, Zhang Liao, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Guan Ping, Zhang He, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Cao Cao, Yuan Shao, Sun Jian, Xiahou Yuan, Taishi Ci, Lu Meng and Liu Bei. More than 16 fighters in the ring. 4 people have been eliminated since the beginning of the tournament.

Outside the arena…

"Arrgh, Lu Bu!" Dong Zhuo winced from the pain.

"Hahaha, even without my weapon, I can still beat the hell out of you scum," Lu Bu said. Hua Xiong attack Lu Bu behind, but Lu Bu dodged him and grabs his former rival in a arm lock.

"Ack!" Hua Xiong struggled.

"You've been bragging that you're the second strongest, Hua Xiong. Look at you, pathetic inferior complex," Lu Bu taunted.

"Lord Dong Zhou, here," Li Ru gives Dong Zhou his Tyrant blade.

"You miserable beast!" Dong Zhou swings his sword at Lu Bu showing no remorse even if it means attacking Hua Xiong to get Lu Bu.

"You're even more pathetic to attack your own man, Dong Zhou," Lu Bu dodged the attacks.

"Maaa foorrd …sttoop!!" Hua Xiong muffed.

"What? You want him to stop? Ok," Lu Bu threw Hua Xiong at Dong Zhuo sending the two down the on ground.

"That's Lu Bu. Still unstoppable and he'll win the tournament!" Guo Shen cheered.

Cao Pi appears outside to watch the what is going on. Several annoyances and the appearance of fatman himself Dong Zhou.

"Bunch of idiots, do they really think they can win this tournament. Dong Zhou will never be welcomed here because no one likes to watch his nuisance and Lu Bu boring," Cao Pi scoffed.

Back in the ring…

The music theme hits and it's a classical tone. Guo Jia makes his way into the ring nervous and before he goes in, Sima Yi pointed Guo Jia the direction where Lu Xun is.

"Just try to eliminate that boy to prove yourself useful. Don't get burned hahaha!" Sima Yi laughed. The Jin officers laughed with him.

"Sigh…I never fought any Wu officers yet my reason representing Wei is help Cao Cao rise to power," Guo Jia shook his head. He slowly walk on the steps and enter the ring. Carefully, he analyze the situation.

"Guo Jia, get over here. I need you to do something for me," Cao Cao said. He's resting at the corner ring post on the top left. Liu Bei is struggling on his knees.

"Erm, can it wait? I'm trying to prove myself useful by getting this Lu Xun," Guo Jia shuddered.

"Forget about Lu Xun. Zhang Liao dealing with every Wu officer he can beat, Xu Huang doing the same against Sun Ce. I want you to take a picture of me putting my foot on Liu Bei's stomach to prove he can never beat me," Cao Cao grinned.

"Cao Cao…bastard…." Liu Bei gets up and charges at Cao Cao with his Golden Dragon sword.

"You don't want to get schooled again. I give you credit for being critical with me, but I'm smart. Way too smart for you," Cao Cao parried all of Liu Bei's attacks.

"I'm a student of Lu Zhi," Liu Bei bragged.

"That don't mean jack you idiot!" Cao Cao launch his musou at Liu Bei sending him feet away and nearly went over the ropes only to get bounce back and hit the ring mat.

"Ugh…" Liu Bei groaned.

"Ok, Guo Jia, the camera. Where's Xun Yu?" Cao Cao asked.

"He's still trying to stalk the Qiaos," Guo Jia replied.

"Oh, what about the pictures?" Cao Cao crossed his arms.

"The Qiaos destroyed the pictures…" Guo Jia said.

"Damn! Oh well, we'll get em again. Right now, Liu Bei's humiliation on the foot of the greatest!" Cao Cao put his foot on Liu Bei and made a cheesy smile.

"A perfect Kodak moment!" Guo Jia takes out the camera for a snapshot.

"Hey! Don't you dare take a picture like that to brother!" Zhang Fei rushed at Guo Jia, but Xiahou Yuan hurry to block Yide's way.

"Sorry Yide, but it's the moment of true!" Xiahou Yuan smirked.

"Damn!" Zhang Fei swings his Cobra Pike at Xiahou Yuan.

Lu Meng turns to see Cao Cao putting a good show on Shu ruler. Shu remains the weakest and Wu struggles with Wei on equal ground.

"You see that kid, your lord getting himself owned by Cao Cao," Lu Meng said. Guan Ping turns to see the humiliation.

"Guan Yu, it'll be a pleasure to see all three of you oath brothers getting eliminated at the same time," Xiahou Dun said.

"Not unless one of us remains as the last man standing, Xiahou Dun," Guan Yu said. They're in deadlocks exchanging snarls.

Back in the manager's office…

"From now on, I'll just let my identity be reveal. I'm not that mysterious anymore. I know, those errors from the previous episode needs work, but this episode is a special Season premiere," Silentninja said on the phone. He's talking to his executives.

Knock Knock

"Damn. My securities are busy dealing with Dong Zhuo. Who else wanted to see me?" SilentNinja open the door to see the appearance of Da Ji from Warriors Orochi.

"You!?" SilentNinja gets a shocked expression at the introduction of the evil fox lady.

"Oh yes! I'm glad to be here! I heard there's a tournament and it includes those mice. My main reason is to…" before Da Ji says it, SilentNinja sighed.

"Annoy Zhen Ji…" SilentNinja said.

"Yes, where's Luoshen by the way?" Da Ji asked.

"You'll find her somewhere in the arena. I don't think she's pleased to see you," SilentNinja answered.

"Since, she's not the only woman not liked by the rest of the females. We're still buddies," Da Ji put that annoying smile. It's a smile very crooked.

"In a way, yes. You and Zhen Ji are the most hated women in the tournament. However, Zhen Ji is special to a certain someone," SilentNinja grinned.

"Oh, the loyal blind dog. Hehehe, well I'll be having fun spoiling the tournament. Oh and Orochi is watching," Da Ji turns away revealing her back skin. She's sexy, but annoying too. It was said that she does many kinds of disgusting things like impersonating anyone. She left to find her eternal rival.

"I wonder if Taigong Wang will also show up? Oh well, only Da Ji is here from Warriors Orochi," SilentNinja then closed the door and resume his talk on the phone. It's going to be one hell of a Season 2.

At the box office…

Zhao Yun finished another game after Zhen Ji left. He can see out the window where the tournament is still heating up. Yuan Shao does almost nothing, but Liu Bei's getting owned by Cao Cao. Well, historically, Zhao Yun the only Shu officer to beat Cao Cao in a battlefield. It was an unlucky one, almost loss if it wasn't for the empty fort strategy and rescue Huang Zhong.

"My lord, hang in there!" Zhao Yun thought.

"Well well…the blind dog!" an unwelcome voice introduced.

"Oh…Da Ji…," Zhao Yun stare at her emotionlessly.

"Zhen Ji isn't here right?" Da Ji assumed.

"She left to play DDR again. How did you find out about this tournament? Is Orochi plotting to put us in his own war world again?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Anything that interest me, I shall find it. And Orochi is always watching; he hopes you'll win the tournament that is if you can beat Lu Bu. Hehehe," Da Ji chuckled.

"……."

"Well then, I'll be on my way, loyal dog. Don't disappoint Orochi once your time comes, ciao!" Da Ji left the room.

"So Orochi is counting on me to win. Why? I thought he'll root for Lu Bu…" Zhao Yun sat down and picks another game on Xbox360. This time it's a jrpg. Some Lost Odyssey will do. He's the only one in his box office room. Still the manager's number one favorite.

Da Ji walks into the crowd at the hall where Zhen Ji is playing DDR against a random scrub. She does all the setups and nearly perfected every stage. The female audiences keep calling her bitch for being cheap.

"She did not notice me, but she's in top form," Da Ji thought watching Zhen Ji play.

"Da Ji, what the hell are you doing here?!" a group of known ladies of dynasty warriors, Sun Shang Xiang and Xing Cai show up.

"This has nothing to do with you two, get lost…" Da Ji warned.

"It does have something to do with us and you're not welcome here," Sun Shang Xiang takes out her charkams and Xing Cai takes out her Fork Pike. They know Da Ji is weak on close combat.

"Fight me in close combat and I'll force to use my powers that can harm everyone in this dome. You know you guys don't have any celestial abilities compare to me and Luoshen. That's the different of our powers, no matter how strong you two are physically. Now get lost," Da Ji summoned her chi showing a visible ball held on her hand.

"She's right. Xing Cai learns a few things from Zhao Yun, but are incomplete and my chakrams can only go mid range. I'm stronger than her though, but she's a demi goddess. Hmm….can I beat her with Xing Cai?" Sun Shang Xiang thought.

Another fight is taking place at the hall. Zhen Ji is distracted by the musical background of her plays in DDR as the people watches 1 woman against 2.

See you next episode…


	22. Episode 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/Warriors Orochi.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 22

* * *

Inside the arena at the hall….

People surround the three women as the threat of a fight raise the tension of these ladies. Da Ji felt her time wasting, Sun Shang Xiang and Xing Cai pay as much attention at the deity's move.

"If you two badly want a demonstration of the different between our power levels then let our true musous collide. Oh, I forgot, Xing Cai has to get close to me for maximum damage. Hahaahahah! You're too weak for me," Da Ji taunted.

"And you're weak on close combat, fox whore! This fork will pierce your skin off, " Xing Cai readied her stand.

"We're born by fierce warriors during the chaos, Da Ji. Don't underestimate the will of the sun," Sun Shang Xiang boldly stated.

"Sun Jian and Zhang Fei died like a bunch of idiots," Da Ji nodded.

"Bring it on," Sun Shang Xiang charges at Da Ji as she swirl her body and release her Astral Charkams.

"Oh come on, do you really intend to fight me on that state, Lady Sun. I'm a celestial being," Da Ji dodge them easily. But, Xing Cai linked the pattern by executing a air charge darting downward above Da Ji, "Tch.."

The impact strikes the crowd into amazement. Xing Cai packed more strength on her moves thanks to the training. She'll prepare herself for the tournament and assist Guan Ping.

"So, you improve yourself a little more skillful. Good timing, but not fast enough compare to the loyal dog," Da Ji clapped her hands.

"She's provoking us to go on Musou Rage state, but we'll end up half powered when we get into the ring," Sun Shang Xiang thought.

"Relax, there will be more once I get into that ring with you mice," Da Ji said.

"Come again?" Xing Cai glared at Da Ji confused.

"The top 10 wild card. I am among one of them, prepare yourself losers," Da Ji explained.

"Then, Orochi…" Sun Shang Xiang gasped.

"Oro's at his dimensional watching the tournament," Da Ji said.

Zhen Ji finished her game and turns to where all the people are watching. A familiar face that she will not be comfortable with stares at her making that same face again.

"Da Ji…." Zhen Ji thought.

"Luoshen, how nice to see your pearl face again. Care to team up with me? There's time for a warm up till the real thing. Make that an expectation of our next conflict," Da Ji crosses her arms.

"I'll pass, besides I have no time for fighting wannabe Xena The Warrior princess," Zhen Ji yawned.

Sun Shang Xiang and Xing Cai felt insulted by Zhen Ji. Zhen Ji could careless besides she's saving up her performance for the tournament.

"Zhen Ji, you're one to throw insults at us. I don't care if you're one of the great beauties, but in my eyes, you're so high and mighty because of that attitude," Sun Shang Xiang mocked.

"High and mighty? Heh, you're mistaken me for the ape woman," Zhen Ji scoffed.

"Zhu Rong, come to think of it, I must see to the barbarian queen. Her presence elegant my satisfaction in this tournament," Da Ji tapped her cheek.

"She's number 13 with her man beast husband," Zhen Ji rolleyed.

"Lucky for her unlike little miss flower in green who won't make it to the top tiers," Da Ji waved at Xing Cai.

"Hmph," Xing Cai grunted.

"At least, you'll get some action with Yue Ying," Sun Shang Xiang cheered Xing Cai up.

"Ugh, I'm always overshadowed by her," Xing Cai crossed her arms.

"Hahahaha, putting you on the level of the Two Qiaos. Low tier women, hahahahaah!" Da Ji walks to the exit getting some fresh air outside. She found Cao Pi standing there watching a couple of fools Lu Bu toying with.

The three ladies exchange glances. Zhen Ji never have any compliments with the other DW females except Diao Chan.

"She's going to make your husband cheat on you," Sun Shang Xiang muttered.

"So…, Pi Pi a flirter like his father, it's nothing new. I'm just his sex toy to him," Zhen Ji sighed.

"What kind of men in Wei know anything about love?" Xing Cai asked.

"…." Zhen Ji didn't answer the question. She humming her way through the two younger ladies.

"By the way, what were you doing in the box office with Zhao Yun? I heard the two of you were alone," Sun Shang Xiang curiously brought up the subject.

"None of your business, sweet princess. You best keep that to yourself before you end up in a commotion with the fangirls of his. Trust me, mention Zhao Yun with a woman in front of the Zhao Yun fan girls, you'll get chased by them," Zhen Ji warned.

"His fangirls don't even know him," Xing Cai glared.

"And I know him best, unlike the two of you," Zhen Ji grinned.

Back in the ring…

Guo Jia successfully took a picture of Cao Cao's victory pose on top of Liu Bei. This one will be on the boards once they win the tournament for Wei. Liu Bei moan in pain after getting stomped a couple of times by Cao Cao.

"Mission accomplished," Guo Jia checks out the picture.

"Well Xuande, how many times I count my victories against you? Hmmm.." Cao Cao tries to refresh his memory. Liu Bei only won against incompetent officers in his army.

"You had talent from the start and served the court due to your greedy family," Liu Bei hissed.

"Hahahaha, don't blame them. Blame the fools from your own imperial family who stripped your father's rank," Cao Cao laughed.

"…." Liu Bei frowned.

Sun Jian leaves Yuan Shao and put his attention to the Hero of Chaos.

"Cao Cao, if you're so great, then fight me. Because I'm the one that did all the credit in the coalition while you sit your lazy arse with that numbskull," Sun Jian charged towards Cao Cao and swing his Tiger sword.

"Well then, don't let a single arrow kill you when you face me descendant of Sun Tzu," Cao Cao parried the incoming attack.

With that, Guo Jia return to his task to eliminate Lu Xun. The young strategist is still dodging Zhang Liao. Guan Yu and Xiahou Dun continue a fueled duel. Zhang He is talking to Zhou Yu about beauty giving Zhou Yu time to recover his energy. Xu Huang is giving Sun Ce a hard time. Lu Meng is toying with Guan Ping. Zhang Fei and Xiahou Yuan are dead even in stamina, but Fei has more power they talk about Xing Cai's mother.

"It's barbaric in here, perhaps the smartest thing is staying in the corner and not get myself over the ropes. Yes, that's the key strategy to winning this tournament. No matter what, a good offense is a good defense. Don't get eliminated, defense win games," Guo Jia strategized.

"Hahaha, so you're the guy Cao Cao brags about winning Chi Bi. You look like a washed up Bu Zhi," Gan Ning walks with his River Master tapped on his shoulder lightly.

"Oh no…" Guo Jia whimpered.

"These bells here strike fear into my enemies. You shall be no different. I don't see how you can save Wei from losing at Chi Bi unless you've never seen a real pirate," Gan Ning said.

"C…Cao Cao! Anyone!" Guo Jia tried to call for help, but everyone of Wei's best is dealing with their rivals.

"Are you wetting your pants just now?" Gan Ning pointed at Guo Jia's bottoms.

"Err…" Guo Jia felt down and cover his head with both arms.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh man, guys, I think we found Wei's weakest link!" Gan Ning said.

Xu Huang turns to see the pirate scum about to make quick work of Guo Jia. Sun Ce is struggling from recovering all his energy to become a hundred percent again.

"I don't know why your officers have no discipline, but I'll lecture that pirate scum after I eliminate…." Xu Huang turn to get the incoming flash kick by Sun Ce.

"…..back to business I go and the strength of the tiger electrifying again," Sun Ce said.

Xu Huang is knocked back do the ring mat hard from the flash kick. He almost bust a lip. Surprised by the sudden change of momentum, Sun Ce is back in full energy. He'll be sure to go musou rage at the right time. He must find a better way to win without rushing it. There are so many worthy opponents.

Taishi Ci is inspire by Bofu's recovery, unfortunately, one of Huang Gai's bombs coming right at him when Yuan Shao dodged them.

"Argh,!" Taishi Ci groaned. The force pushed him into the ropes, however, he fights his way out of elimination by grabbing hold of the rope and not touch his feet off the ground. He struggle himself up and lay on the ring mat to recover his energy.

"Somebody tell that Mr T idiot to stop throwing bombs at us! Who can eliminate this man fast?!" Yuan Shao complained.

"Oh well, since this is every man for himself, Taishi Ci almost got eliminated," Sun Jian muttered. He continue exchanging strikes with Cao Cao's Sword of Heaven.

"Hey Gan Ning, help me out here. I can't beat this guy!" Lu Xun begged. He's still dodging Zhang Liao.

Meanwhile, Guan Yu and Xiahou Dun keep parrying faster and eventually execute projectiles, but Guan Yu's whirlwind countered Xiahou Dun and knocks him a feet away.

"Curse his long range! That weapon of his is the biggest problem, not his strength," Xiahou Dun thought. He struggle himself up and stare at his rival.

Zhou Yu scoffed at Guo Jia's appearance in the ring. So this is the man Cao Cao wanted to win Chi Bi.

"He looks even more like Lu Xun, I see no different if he can really learn naval warfare," Zhou Yu said.

"We have plenty of more strategists as handsome as you and Lu Xun," Zhang He said.

"I regret to inform you, Kan Ze isn't a pretty face. Bu Zhi looks bland compare to his sister, I don't want to comment Zhang Zhao, but he's more of a civil genius than a tactical one, Zhuge Ke knows absolutely nothing, but is another Ma Su. Thank god, I never pick the wrong guy compare to Zhuge Liang," Zhou Yu said.

"Ma Su and Zhuge Ke," Zhang He shook his head.

"Even a wise guy is an idiot," Zhou Yu nodded.

"You got me there…now I know why Jiang Wei is a total failure…" Zhang He grinned.

At the backstage…

"Who you're calling me failure faggot!!" Jiang Wei enraged.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Jin officers laughed out loud.

"Jiang Wei, you're up in 5 minutes!" The staffman informed.

"I'll show you why I'm the prime minister's favorite Junyi!" Jiang Wei hissed.

"And embarrass all your officers by letting them down again loser?" Deng Ai crossed his arms.

"Shut up, you had to take advantage of that idiot Huang Hao to get me out of the command of the army," Jiang Wei urged.

"3 minutes Jiang Wei!" The staffman said.

Back in the Ring…

Somebody is going to get eliminated. Only three candidates. Guo Jia, Taishi Ci, and of course Lu Xun. But those are very predictable. Huang Gai is still throwing bombs at Yuan Shao , but end up hitting other opponents.

"So, Zhuge Liang's heir is a total failure and my heirs all succeed, I feel better now…" Zhou Yu got up and is finally in full energy.

"Looks like you're back up. I did give you a while to be a 100 percent against me until Lord Sima Yi gets into this ring. Unfortunately, I'm waiting for the failure himself to show up," Zhang He said.

"How about the two of us test out Jiang Wei, deal?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Hmm…" Zhang He tries to think it over. He doesn't want to ruin Sima Yi's plans of winning the tournament for Jin, but it would be nice of Jin and Wu work together a little bit, "..just one condition, don't mention the others that I serve Jin now for Lord Sima Yi and don't let Cao Cao find out till the lord gets here ok?"

At the back stage….

"You're up Jiang Wei," the staffman said.

"Good luck, loser," Deng Ai giving Jiang Wei some much needed cheering.

"……" Jiang Wei grumbled. He swear if Liu Chan didn't listen to that eunuch, he could have won. However, Jiang Wei admit one thing Deng Ai is right, he let all his officers down. Will he not do it in this tournament? Shu is at the red. Wei is still dominating.

The Simas appear behind Deng Ai.

"Looks like phrase 1 has begin, now all is set for my chances of winning this tournament, we get Wu to work with us in secret. Cao Cao will not know why Zhang He is teaming up with Zhou Yu," Sima Yi smiled evilly. Deng Ai just stare at Jiang Wei making his way into the ring, not paying attention to Sima Yi. If only his opponent in the qualify round isn't Zhao Yun, he'll be in that same ring with Jiang Wei.

See you next episode….


	23. Episode 23

Disclaimer: Warriors series is owned by Koei and developed by Omega Force. Writing this fic is for my entertainment.

A/N: With Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest being the winner of the poll, I'll continue this fic since last year. Be sure to check the previous chapter to know the list of characters who will appear in the ring as for the wild cards, those are special. I will call Liu Bei the Imperial Uncle more often than ShuHan Emperor, well….because turning him into an Emperor wasn't even the Longzhong plan the first plan… Everyone still on their DW 5 dynamic selfs.

Dynasty Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 23

* * *

Another hour of musou mayhem at the Manager's office…

"I'm feeling so much better now. Yeah, the ring is packed with all three forces fighting for the money and this battle royal is not over. Lu Bu? Just be patient, he could have ruined the tournament if I made him go in there earlier. By the way, Dynasty Warriors 6 Empires is awesome. Definitely keep me waiting till Rot3k 12 comes, oh and Zhen Ji's attitude depends on who she's married to so it is shocking how it works with Zhao Yun and a switchback to the kindhearted woman history hardly acknowledge and no she didn't even try to persuade me to dethrone a lord in officer play. But in Ruler play, Zhen Ji just employed herself into Zhao Yun's force humbly with abit of strange timid feeling. Yes, i played the 198 Guan Du scenario and beaten it. Now I'm finishing the Yellow Turban scenario in officer play. I'm upset Lu Zhi didn't make the cut as a generic. Maybe he's going to be the new others character if a xtreme legends happen," SilentNinja told the unknown person on the speaker phone.

There is a knock on the door and one of his latest guards Zhang Yi opened the door.

"Manager, you have a lot to explain about Da Ji being in this tournament," Zhuge Liang returns looking serious with suspicion.

"Hold on. Zhuge Liang, Da Ji joined as a wild card unannounced. So if you're going to criticize me for having that evil woman in the tournament, blame Orochi. He's watching this tournament," SilentNinja returned to his seat and watch the game on his new HDTV.

"Orochi…am I to believe that you're not one of his minions that luring us into this futuristic place?" Zhuge Liang questioned.

"Do I look like the devil's minion? I did this tournament on my own to see my favorite characters duke it out. Don't think too much and prepare for your debut in the ring. Sima Yi is next," SilentNinja informed of the debut of the descendant of the scholarly Sima family.

"Sima Yi….I still own him that joke he must have took it as an insult. Now I shall go and pray to heaven that there can only be one true successor to Zhang Liang," Zhuge Liang head back out to the hall laughing uncharactisically.

"Sheesh, Da Ji and Orochi are a different story and I have nothing to do with them other than bring one heck of a show," SilentNinja turn to his newest member of the DKS bodyguard force.

"That's always the judicial Zhuge. When there's something unexpected, he'll always pretend that he knows," Zhang Yi nodded.

"Welcome aboard, I may add another bodyguard since the rest of my DKS bodyguards was dealing with Dong Zhuo outside. So, who do you think is going to win this battle royal?" SilentNinja asked.

"I don't know, the Imperial Uncle is struggling with his best friends, Jiang Wei may screw up again, and Zhuge Liang has not yet joined the fight," Zhang Yi hold one thought about the rest of the Shu officers and only those 5 were the more prominence ones both Wei and Wu expect to get trouble.

"Yeah, because Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Jiang Wei are most non debatable talents with a complete bio and had far more influence back then in my opinion, however, Wei about to be split….," SilentNinja smirked.

Outside the arena…

"Lu Bu, you unintelligible man child! All you do is just fight mindlessly and lead armies only for them to be crushed! I own you and I still created the army of one plot! You shouldn't have murdered me and fraud your reputation just as I hoped hell pays my dues," Dong Zhuo hissed.

"Shut up, scum! Nobody cares about your legacy as you hoped history shall acknowledge! You tried to screw my wife and rape Empress He, pillaging innocent people, and overtaxing! Your men are not welcome in this tournament and stay away from Diao Chan!" Lu Bu holds his former demeanor high above his head with one hand.

"My lord!" Li Ru watch in horror as the DKS securities drive out Dong Zhuo's men with everything they got.

"Hey Dong Zhuo, want to see something interesting from the future. It's call football! Here's the kick off," Lu Bu pulls his huge leg back and then swings it to Dong Zhuo's butt.

"Don't tell me, he's going to…." Cheng Pu watched as Lu Bu about to kick Dong Zhuo's arse.

"Wait, what do you think you're dooooo aaaaaagh!!" Dong Zhuo felt the unbearable pain and power of Lu Bu's kick, "EEEEEKKK!!!!!"

"The kick is good…." Chen Gong gazes at the flying tyrant skyrocketing over 300 yards away.

"Lord Dong Zhuo!!" Dong Zhuo' men hurried after their lord and Hua Xiong got up glaring at his rival and then followed them.

"Learn to fear me scum, your hatred is weak," Lu Bu lectured.

After Cao Pi watch the mob suppressed, he scoffs at Lu Bu's remarks. The mighty Lu Bu looking to strike fear on his opponents with his mass and shows invulnerability in one on one. Still, a man like Lu Bu doesn't fear the would-be winner of the tournament and future ruler of all China.

"My hatred of your antics is stronger than my father's Lu Bu; you'll soon witness it in that very ring…," after Cao Pi segment, he slowly went back inside the arena.

Lu Bu, is he a deserving champion or gullible loser?

At the ring…

"Thanks Jiang Wei, you shall have no trouble fighting Zhang Liao. I really need to improve myself as a fighter compare to you," Lu Xun shrugged.

"We can take him on together. Your wit and my guts," Jiang Wei nodded.

"I should be the one talking about improvements. Prepare to be schooled by True Might," Zhang Liao said. He knew he must save his best till Lu Bu gets in the ring soon, but Jiang Wei and Lu Xun are good enough to warm up his abilities.

Zhang Fei gets the upper hand on Xiahou Yuan and as soon as he's about to lift someone of his size, Miaocai speaks up to referencing his niece.

"About Ling, you didn't rape her when I heard that she's missing," Xiahou Yuan assumed.

"Hell no! But I swear I treat her nice as a hostage because you guys may have killed big brother, but I soon learned he's in Ji. As for Ling, she loves my paintings. That's how she felt in love with me, honest!" Zhang Fei slowly let his guard down just as Yuan wanted.

"If that is the case, then…" Xiahou Yuan let out his bow and shout, "…I'm glad I got a hero's funeral from her just like your bro!"

"Oh heck…" Zhang Fei quickly dodged the aerial shot from Xiahou Yuan and rolled away next to Xu Huang.

"Zhang Fei, a little help here and I'll reward you to have your daughter as my concubine instead," Sun Ce bribed.

"I'm not going to fall for the same trick twice you Wu pretty boys did to Guan Yu, go help yourself if you can beat the best of Wei," Zhang Fei grinned wickedly and turn to his opponent landing to the mat with his bow and arrow ready.

This Shu unit doesn't help Wu and it only make their chances of survival worst, however nobody comment on Zhang He/Zhou Yu segment as they watch the only Shu officer helping a Wu officer is Jiang Wei. They both went right to where Jiang Wei while the Last Hope is not aware of the danger coming behind him.

Guan Ping sees the two about to ambush Jiang Wei as he struggle to eliminate Lu Meng who is overpowering him with his Tiger Hook.

"You're thinking of the failure to save Shu? I feel your sympathy, but once a failure is always a failure, no one can change that. Not even you and Guan Yu," Lu Meng prepares to do his musou until a strange music with the gothic tone.

At the backstage….

"Father pick the Dynasty Warriors 6 weapon!" Sima Zhao suggested

"No, he'll be forced to use ice elements instead of dark plus he have to fight in close range more often compare to Zhuge Liang who is always a horrible close range fighter," Sima Shi protested.

"I can accommodate any advantage, but my Dynasty Warriors 5 weapon is iconic as are everyone's original weapons. Kongming and I have extraordinary ki levels and that is our fighting potential except I'm stronger than the farmer who turned into Prime Minister," Sima Yi chuckled and choose his weapon.

"Hahaha, most of Shu were farmers and Jiang Wei is a disgrace to his father, the biggest traitor in Wei who ruined Shu," Sima Zhao nodded.

"All this goes according to our family success. Father, you should be proud of us when you took control of all state affairs from the Cao family and we exceed it to foundry the Jin dynasty. The true successor to Han," as Sima Shi continues bragging about their reputation through history, Zhong Da walked out of that backstage to the titantron quietly.

_Enter the manipulator of dissent._

"Is that….." Guo Jia scanned to the titantron where his so called successor makes his way to the ring.

Cao Cao turned around in slow motion. Xu Huang, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Zhang He, Zhang Liao, and the Wu and Shu officers look into the latest entrée.

"He's here…" Jia Xu sat with the audience unimpressed of Zhongda's dramatic entrance.

"BOOOO!!!!!" Most of the audience jeered at the arrival of Sima Zhongda. Some dude shows the Chinese manhua Ravages of Time and tears it apart.

"Yes, boo me, because you know the lyrics is true. You know my liege is true and most of all you know who won!" Sima Yi raise both of his arms timely as the shooting fireworks explode.

"You….how could you bring this displaying ruse in front of me you traitor!" Cao Cao looked with entice.

Back in the backstage….

"HAHAHAHA! Look at the priceless face on the 'great' Cao Cao. The so called Hero of Chaos! He didn't even win anything but screw with the Han dynasty with the assist of his egoistic son! LOL Cao!" Sima Zhao clapped with laughter.

"Father knows best to take advantage of weaken powers and he's not like Cao Pi to leave so many holes for us to carry out his legacy. We should thank Yan for everything," Sima Shi nodded.

The Jin officers within the audience felt proud without looking back at their moments with the Cao family of Wei. Order is restore in the arena, the unified nation is here.

Zhuge Liang isn't surprise one bit. That's one fancy entrance coming from Zhongda, but his presence and the appearance of Jin dynasty will be his greatest flaw.

"All the hardships we tried to restore the Han, the Cao family couldn't even look into one of their own dynastic struggles and we blame one man for inspiring another," Jiang Wan shook his head sadly.

"It doesn't matter; I believe most of the talents in Wei are nothing more than greedy and corrupted men. Their women were sex symbols of misguidance beauty showing no concern of the treachery of men. I will eliminate Sima Yi and his pitiful dynasty soon…" Zhuge Liang hides his expression within his feathered fan.

Deng Ai lashes out Zhuge Liang quietly thought, "Not everyone in Wei serve to jump ship with another. I just do my job to be the best and I conquered Shu not the Sima family neither was the Cao family. The same goes to the fallen Han loyalists who serve Cao Cao."

At the box office…

"If Cao Pi had his way with dethroning the Han, so will Sima Yi with Wei…" Zhao Yun thought.

"Hey Zhao Yun!" a mysterious man shows up behind the door with a group of other people.

"We learned about a tournament host at this arena so we decided to come and watch the battle royal," another mysterious person told him.

"Do they even allow Samurai Warriors in here because last I hear the Japanese and Chinese don't get along?" the one eyed mysterious person said.

Zhao Yun turns around to see the familiar faces from another country.

"Yukimura, Nagamasa, and Masamune, what are you guys doing here?" Zhao Yun asked with surprising look on his face.

"Is that Sima Yi walking down through the aisle? Your boys aren't doing much with Wu and Wei dominating. I should have known the winning side will win this tournament unless you prove me, you make a different to Shu being sucked," Masamune scoffed.

"Your clan hadn't been that great until the death of Nobunaga, so who's saying whose kingdom suck?" Nagamasa glared at the Date heir.

"You couldn't last long during his reign if you didn't support the dying shogunate and finish off the Rokkaku before Nobunaga does!" Masamune argued.

"Masamune, Azai isn't fighting for ambition unless he would have wanted to attack the Rokkaku first and invade the capital or if any member of the Ashikage seeks his clan help instead of the Oda. Just like if I wanted to submit to the Tokugawa, instead I stay with the true unifiers…the Totoyomi," Yukimura explained.

"Loyalty isn't going to get you anywhere in the pages of history, loyal dog," Masamune frowned.

"Speak for yourself, Tokugawa gold digger! You sold your reputation to side with the eastern army for nothing. Then realize Ieyasu wouldn't keep his end of the bargain on foreign affairs," Yukimura scowled.

"Guys, are you going to tell me why you're here or are the three of you going to keep arguing about your historical frauds. Neither of you should have been the Zhao Yun of Japan with your intelligent, bravery, and leadership," Zhao Yun looked at the three annoyed.

"I'm the one the people of Japan loved the most and that matters. Ieyasu robbed Japan from its first ever peaceful era so that he had honored me," Yukimura daringly phrased.

"Yeah, yeah, and since when did Ieyasu rob Japan?!" Masamune eyebrow twitched.

"Zhao Yun, we're here because we also are being invited. Just not in the tournament, but you see the other daimyos are watching the tournament and Nobunaga is watching Cao Cao carefully…" Nagamasa pointed out the window directly to the Oda clan's seat.

Nobunaga is sitting next to Noh along with Ranmaru, and his loyalists Nagahide Niwa and Tsunoeki Ikeda.

"Hahaha, Cao family got their own Mitsuhide…." Nobunaga smiled with interest.

"Lords would soon know that their top officers wouldn't pledge their loyalty truthfully and half of Mitsuhide's officers were former Saito retainers," Nagahide gazed at the ring with the same interest.

"Hmm, I don't see Lady Zhen in the ring yet…." Noh thought.

At the hall…

"Spit it out, shank! You're in league with Da Ji and you have something to do with her in this tournament!" Sun Shang Xiang urged.

"I already told you, Da Ji just wanted to play mind games with me and we'll settle it at the ring. This is my fight, not yours unless your accusions are starting to irritate me. She tried to violate my mind, people I know, and frame me. You don't believe me, ask Zhao Yun if you want his honest answer," Zhen Ji stared at the Wu princess imitating.

"Only person I'll be asking is your dark prince charming and he's the one who worked with her before he turns against her," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"And I don't think Zhao Yun cares if you never played the part of siding with Orochi," Xing Cai added.

"……." Zhen Ji now became insulted. They'll always look at her as the bad guy because of the person she's married to.

"Lady Zhen!"

"Shang Xiang!'

"Lady Zhang!"

"That voice!" Xing Cai gasped.

The three ladies turn to see the three mysterious ones.

"Oichi" Zhen Ji looked surprised at her.

"Kunoichi…" Sun Shang Xiang looked dully at the unpredictable ninja.

"Hey Inahime, don't tell me you're here to steal Guan Ping from me," Xing Cai glared at Ina.

"Hehehe, in the end, you just can't leave the guy alone," Ina grinned.

"Yukimura is still mine, you keep the inferior brother," Kunoichi teased at Ina.

"At least, Nobuyuki was a daimyo…." Ina glared at Lady Otani aka Kunoichi.

"What are you gals doing here?!" Zhen Ji asked.

"It's a long story and Nagamasa went to the box office to answer the same question to Zhao Yun, I presume," Oichi smiled.

"Oooh, why of course…." And then Zhen Ji thought, "So Yukimura and that one eye dragon are also there."

"So, it appears the three of you are arguing about something and it doesn't look good," Kunoichi said.

"Oh.., we met with a fox who doesn't belong here…" Xing Cai frowned.

"Da Ji? Is she in the tournament?" Ina asked.

"Yes and I'm going to settle it with her to prove everyone we're not buddies," Zhen Ji nodded.

Back in the ring….

As Sima Yi enters, he scanned his nemesis most common is Cao Cao and then announce his segment.

"Gentlemen, you're about to witness the 4th kingdom and I'm representing it on behalf of the Sima family. But first, there's a fly I must get rid of…." Sima Yi turns to the very person who could have.

"Is he mentioning me…" Guo Jia thought.

Sima Yi executed his musou fast, "Why are you still here Fengxiao!?"

As the five beams of death comes right in the brighten face of the ill fated strategist, Cao Cao screams out.

"Fengxiao, dodge it!!!"

See you next episode


	24. Episode 24

Disclaimer: The Warriors series is owned by Koei and developed by Omega Force.

A/N: This fic is coming along nicely without stresses of historical doctrine. Yes, Lady Otani IS Kunoichi even if people only acknowledge her as a made up character. The fact remains that Yukimura…married an influential woman and Zhao Yun does not historically. Does this affect the way I enjoy writing Zilong? No way, besides who knows Zhao Yun's suffering in the 3k era best? Gah, I'm writing too many characters and my previous chapter should have taken abit of editing, but my proofreader is on vacation.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 24

* * *

Outside the arena….

"Kick…arse…." Wei Yan and the rest of the securities walked back into the arena before they reach the entrance.

"Dong Zhuo will not refrain from making another ruckus in this arena," Zhou Tai said.

"He should know his place. This tournament is a hundred percent Anti Dong Zhou!" Wen Chou nodded.

"Agree," Yan Liang opened the door so that the four bodyguards can report to the manager.

Ma Chao and Lu Bu watch the four enter. Tonight has been awesome as they finally get some action instead of waiting.

"They'll sure be coming back for revenge, Lu Bu," Ma Chao said.

"It won't make any different. The result will be the same and I guarantee it," Lu Bu then twirls his halberd reflecting the days he shred so much blood to pursue The World's Strongest.

Back in the box office…

"Dynasty Warriors 6 Empires; this may have been Koei's apology for the disappointment of the original DW 6," Nagamasa said.

"Still, Samurai Warriors 2 Empires is better than this. More forces including mine," Masamune grabs the 360 controller to join the coop play in Empire mode.

"I've just rise my army and attack Bei Ping from Yuan Shao while Cao Cao and Lu Bu are attacking him from every side," Zhao Yun briefed.

"Liu Bei didn't even make a single move in the Guan Du scenario…." Yukimura stare at the map scanning the forces remaining in the game.

"That's because Xu Zhou is one of the worst provinces to be a base of operations for conquering China. Didn't Lu Bu died over there?" Masamune twitched his eyebrow.

"Well, my clan is always staying in Echizen. We barely decide to attack unless the Asakura provide our assistance…" Nagamasa sighed.

"That's why you keep living in harmony so much with the useless Oda whore who made you Nobunaga's puppet. Why don't your clans just attack the damn Rokkaku to prove yourself worth talking about?" Masamune said.

"Hmm, you know, you're advice is wise and that was indeed my regret," Nagamasa watched Zhao Yun manufacture the strategy and council phrases.

"The assignments and mercenary missions are vital to getting oaths and marriage?! Interesting," Yukimura grinned.

They played the game with a lot of talk about the cool features and joked on Yuan Shao.

At the ring….

"Guo Jia!" Cao Cao rushed towards the ring post where his fallen friend got eliminated.

"And now it's my turn. Lord Zhongda, I pledge my allegiance to Jin dynasty," Zhang He don an elegant pose.

"What?!" Xu Huang turns to Zhang He with shocked gaze.

"Well, Cao Cao, shall we start by eliminating you or that pansy who couldn't even believe in himself?" Sima Yi pointed his fan at the struggling Liu Bei.

"Who even wants to waste time with him, now I'll make you pay for eliminating Guo Jia," Cao Cao shoved Liu Bei's face with his foot then leave him to engage a duel with Sima Yi.

"Hehe come, so called greatest hero of three kingdoms. You should be ashamed how Cao Pi dethroned the Han, it had inspired me and my sons to do the same," Sima Yi chuckled.

"My ambition is to stabilize the country from rebel scum like this pansy behind me and now I'll wipe away of your treason. You won't be leaving with the money and everything I worked hard for," Cao Cao stated.

"It does include abdicating the Imperial Throne. Any world unifier pursues the same method," Sima Yi nodded.

"Heh…" Nobunaga smiled from his seat. It's all in his philosophy. 'Be ruthless, your enemies will be.'

Hideoyoshi glared at Ieyasu for pulling that same trick which started the Battle of Sekigahara.

"Well, don't blame me, Ishida caused some of your men to turn to my side," Ieyasu shrugged.

"Argh! All these years our country tried to have peace and my failures to extend our civilization to the outdated Chinese no longer as great as the days of old," Hideoyoshi whined.

"At least, I keep Japan a peaceful nation….if it weren't for Yukimura's interference bringing up your incompetent son," Ieyasu sighed.

Cao Cao clashes with Sima Yi, he dodged the beams and deflected one with his own projectile. While at the other side of the ring, Zhang He confronts Xu Huang leaving Zhou Yu to meet Jiang Wei alone.

"So, Gongming, will you not join the Sima family?" Zhang He persuaded Xu Huang an offer.

"……." Xu Huang recapped when he turn against Yang Feng after saving Emperor Xian.

Zhou Yu finally meets Jiang Wei who is teaming up with Lu Xun against Zhang Liao. This is Zhuge Liang's successor, the failure who leads Shu to its demise thanks to the losses and Liu Shan relaying on a eunuch with his state affairs.

"Hmm?" Jiang Wei turns around in high alert and the Chi Bi hero meets prodigy.

"Are you the one Zhuge Liang recruit with promising expectations?" Zhou Yu asked.

"That's right. I'm Prime Minister Zhuge's most loyal officer Jiang Wei. You must be the Prime Minister's inferior complex, the petty Zhou Yu looking to kill my master," Jiang Wei readied his stance thought that Zhou Yu is going to fight him.

"I'm inferior to Zhuge Liang….?" Zhou Yu questioned.

"Nobody can outmatch the phenomenal of the Prime Minister," Jiang Wei grinned.

"Ah, I heard wonderful things Zhuge Liang did, but still…." Zhou Yu cleared his throat and analyst this kid's attitude. It's no fluke this guy joined Zhuge Liang out of respect for his mother's treatment as a hostage and then become one of Kongming's biggest fanboy.

"I must prove my master by eliminating you, since you're trying to eliminate me by working with Sima Yi," Jiang Wei said.

"Actually, I'm here to see if Kongming's expectations of you were just overestimated and a fluke. Compare to Lu Xun, you're the one who lost its kingdom by failures," Zhou Yu readied his stance and thought, "this guy is biased of Zhuge Liang. I wonder why most of the ministers are suck up with his distinguishing influence."

"Don't call me a failure! I may not be perfect, but I'm still the future of Han," Jiang Wei charged at Zhou Yu.

"Hm…" Zhou Yu parried the first set of strikes from Jiang Wei.

As Guo Jia gets up from taking a critical hit from Sima Yi's musou, he struggles to regain conscious. Xun Yu hurried to drag him to the backstage with the help of other Cao loyalists.

"Zhongda, I knew his vicious secrecy has been his greatest weapon," ChengYu frowned.

"That's why I warned Mengde before he took the title of Wei throne. It took a huge influence on someone who is capable of the same talent and ambition to do the same. Even though, I'm a Han loyalist, I put too much faith in Cao Cao," Xun Yu said.

Sun Jian stop to check the changes in the ring. With Guo Jia eliminated and Wei taking a huge turn around with the arrival of Sima Yi, it's a 4 way contest between the three kingdoms and the unified Jin dynasty.

"Well, Benchu, you don't have to worry about getting eliminated this soon. I'm hungry to challenge Sima Yi and learn more about this Jin," Sun Jian said.

"Eh? So you'll let me stay in this ring?" Yuan Shao look puzzled at what his rival said.

"I still have to settle with you as being the last person I want to eliminate and win this tournament. Besides, I own you before and you let Liu Biao plot my demise. Hardly anyone is cheering you except the half brother I worked for," Sun Jian pointed where Yuan Shu at.

"I don't need his fancy cheering!" Yuan Shao boasted.

"Hahaha, the two of you barely get along, yet both of you were responsible for the mess in the coalition," Sun Jian laughed.

"First of all you moron, nobody acknowledge Emperor Xian as the Han emperor replacing Shao who was the rightful choice for He Jin's wishes!" Yuan Shao urged.

"Yeah yeah…and you and Yuan Shu wanted to replace Xian with an honorable guy like Liu Yu. Too bad, you caused a lot of problems between Liu Yu and Gongsun Zan to make yourself famous for the people to have a change of heart. Well, I don't buy your bull one bit….and I still don't like you, neither does Ce," Sun Jian glared at Yuan Shao.

At the backstage…

"Hahaha, Sun Jian still can't admit his death at the hands of us while bragging how he owned Yuan Shao and his deeds in the coalition," Cai Mao and Huang Zu enjoyed an easy qualification into the battle royal. Their only reason is Sun Jian.

"Like he has any business talking how great he is," Huang Zu said.

At the manager's office…

"I know my reputation was troubled by those forum debates. You know the hardest thing to studying the history? It's putting too much trust and confidence on the records despite it's been written favorably by scholars of the winning side. Yeah, Chen Shou was a Shu scholar, but Qiao Zhou's his mentor and that guy joined Liu Bei after Liu Bei prematurely revived the Han despite criticism and his motivation to attack Wu for the death of Guan Yu. The Jing Zhou issue leads towards Guan Yu's death and it made more sense on the Yi Ling war which Zhao Yun and the other officers opposed because of the unbearable situation on the Han dethronement and the mass employment of talent growing in Cao Pi's dynasty, let's not forget how many Han loyalist were put to death by paranoia when Cao Cao was running the Han and the rebellion that erupt after Empress Fu's death," SilentNinja said on the phone.

There was a knock on the door and Zhang Yi opened while the latest member of the security, Xu Sheng watch his Wu boys perform in that ring on HDTV.

"Manager, I'm tired of having to work at a hot dog standing!" Sun Quan entered the room noticing Xu Sheng becoming a bodyguard for the DKS security.

"Be patient, you'll be in the ring soon. You did a good job and must continue working on those hot dogs," SilentNinja said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. But, why do you hate me so much?" Sun Quan asked.

"Because you always care too much about yourself, about your position, you're impatient, can't justify your actions honestly and the way you treated Sun Shang Xiang after she returned to Wu. Need more I say, you also have a Guo Wang as your wife whom her son succeeds you," SilentNinja gave a serious look at Sun Quan. Of all the 3k historical figures, he can't stand Sun Quan.

"At least, it's not about Guan Yu…." Sun Qun scoffed.

"No, you didn't kill him, heck I wonder how much of an idiot you'll be to have realize Guan Yu's influence to cause a rift between your fear of Liu Bei army attacking you and wanting Jiang Ling back you heavily romanticized. A couple of your officers were murders, but you gain their acknowledgement for contributing. I wonder where you trust your personnel at? That's right your ministers who barely know anything about war let along the cause of that had you cowardly take sides with Cao Pi the usurper. That's as low as you could go to make up for yourself as a crappy military commander who couldn't beat Zhang Liao," SilentNinja urged.

"And so the fact that Liu Bei attacked me, my fears were realized," Sun Quan nodded.

"Because Guan Yu was killed by your men, that insults Liu Bei's benevolence to turn him into a vengeful hypocrite that Cao Cao was when he massacre Xu zhou…." SilentNinja sighed.

"You know, it's hard to admit that sooner or later Wu and Shu will be enemies," Xu Sheng shuddered.

"But, why should we? We both know that's what Cao Pi wanted," Zhang Yi implied.

"Whatever, it's war! That's the bottom-line! I'm sick of this treatment!" Sun Quan soon storm out of the hall shutting the door hard.

"War breeds hatred….numbskull," SilentNinja muttered.

"I wish Shu attacked Cao Pi and restore the Han dynasty in those 6 years of his regime," Zhang Yi said.

SilentNinja return to his phone call talking with the unknown caller.

"Hello? Yeah, Shu now have an advantage with the arrival of Sima Yi and Jin dynasty which greatly weaken Wei's dominance in the ring. In the mean time, I want to discuss my own propaganda on the Three Kingdoms," And then SilentNinja went into detail.

At the hall….

"Hey Lu Bu, I've been itching to a sparring session with you."

"Ma Chao, have you been well lecturing justice?"

The two mysterious warriors meet Lu Bu and Ma Chao with greeting to their rivalry.

"Naoe Kanetsugu," Ma Chao grinned.

"Keiji, do you wish to challenge my mighty as well? Dong Zhuo had his chance and still didn't prove anything to worn me out," Lu Bu smirked.

Outside the Arena….

The Qiao sisters are glad to see Dong Zhuo gone and now they're sitting down somewhere thinking about their husbands with nothing to do.

"Sis, let's go meet Shang Xiang? It's boring gazing at the motionless moon," Xiao Qiao groaned.

"I like watching the romantic nocturne of the moonlight, you may go on without me," Da Qiao replied.

"I don't like leaving you alone Da. What if some peevy comes and hit on you?" Xiao Qiao warned.

"I'll be fine as long as it's not Dong Zhuo," Da Qiao smiled innocently.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure walks amongst the two ladies. He appears abit chubby with powdered face cover.

"How wonder to see such phenomenal beauties in front of me. Just as beautiful as my daughter, Sena," the mysterious figure said.

"Huh? Uh, Da I think we should get back inside. It's that Katamari obsessed weirdo," Xiao Qiao hurried to drag her sister off her seat.

"It's Lord Yoshimoto isn't it?" Da Qiao blinked.

The Imagawa daimyo give a satisfactory smile. The Qiaos now fall for the overconfident Buddhist lord.

See you next episode


	25. Episode 25

Disclaimer: I don't own jack.

A/N: Have you watched the Three kingdoms anime Souten Koro about Cao Cao? It's good and I like the part they explain the Ten Ennuchs rises based on ZZTJ, but everything else is fiction except a couple of historical things.

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 25

* * *

Another zest for absolute mayhem at the ring…

"Lu Xun, your Shu friend is no longer going to help you. You don't stand a chance to knock me over the top ropes single handily," Zhang Liao shot threaten eyes at the under confident Wu tactician.

"Snap out of it Boyan. You're fearless, the future of Wu. You hold off a vengeful Liu Bei and Cao Pi from taking Jing Zhou," Lu Xun thought.

"Hehe, my hat doesn't look that campy compare to yours," Zhang Liao chuckled.

"It's a strategist cap. The proper attire for military strategists…" Lu Xun shrugs and a break of sweat develops on his forehead. This guy is most terrified of all Wu folklores.

"Cute and campy as hell; I'll make you famous boy!" Zhang Liao swings his Blue Wyvern, but Lu Xun dodged it quickly.

"I should have brought my Dynasty Warriors 6 weapon! I suck at 5!" Lu Xun shouted.

Gan Ning, who is watching Lu Xun and Zhang Liao duke it out, now laughing at Lu Xun's uselessness.

"Boyan, want to swap weapons with this blade and your two sabers? We can switch moves with the DW 6 ones," Gan Ning offered.

"Your sword is too big for me to hold. At least help me out here, I can't beat him alone!" Lu Xun begged.

Gan Ning checks the length of his weapon giving an odd impression of it then say, "It's not that big; feels lighter when I'm holding it. Maybe you should put some weight like Gongjin did."

Lu Xun shot a fire ball directly at Zhang Liao who is still chasing him. To lucks dismay, Zhang Liao deflects the projectile with his own aerial wind projectile.

"Impossible, I thought fire beats wind!" Lu Xun winced.

Now Sima Yi and Cao Cao continue to clash at each others throats. Anger that Zhongda eliminate Fengxiao, Mengde's vengeful self resurface since he massacred Xu.

"Rotten trash from Henan, if I hadn't employed your brother and his whole family when I saved the emperor, your occupation wouldn't be important. You'll be seen as nothing more than a common merchant who just wants money," Cao Cao the attack furiously at the Northern Campaign savior.

"Saved? You captured the emperor you hypocrite, pretending you're defending the poor guy's imperial heritage and proclaim yourself Prime Minister unannounced. Had you agreed with Yuan Shao about replacing him, you and Yuan Shao would have put someone else next in line like Liu Biao. Now see if you can dodge this!" Sima Yi unleashed several rays of dark energy all around the ring.

"You're the one who urge me to become King of Wei, Traitor!" Cao Cao shot three dark energy balls and collide them with the beams.

Sun Ce, Taishi Ci, Xiahou Dun, Guan Yu, Xu Huang, Zhang He all dodged the random beam melee. But Huang Gai, who remain in the corner bottom right after his bomb fest tried to deflect one of Sima Yi's beams with his bomb, but caused an erupt collision that blast him over the ropes and fall to the audience hard.

"Huang Gai!" Sun Jian turned his attention to one of his best friends who is now eliminated.

"That's beautiful your majesty!" Zhang He praised.

"Your majesty?!" Xu Huang blinked.

"Come on Gongming, let's have the unified kingdom win! Join us!?" Zhang He persuasion urges Xu Huang to realize how he helped Sima Yi bring down Meng Da's revolt.

"Alright…even thought, Cao Rui honored us, but we helped Zhongda's contributions. I, Xu Huang now join Sima Yi!" Xu Huang raised his Battle Axe.

At the hall….

Cao Pi is not impressed of the turnaround when he watches the fight on HDTV. He is very disappointed of Xu Huang. Gongming is the one guy he can count on and now he must rely on his family to get even with the other kingdoms. He does in fact have a plan.

"A very good one, if I can use Da Ji to do favors for me then everything will be mine. This tournament, the money, the fame…everything in the name of my ancestry and the glory of Wei empire," Cao Pi thought.

He turns around and sees Da Ji hindering around with her crooky glance. She's a prominent beauty to the Zhengguozhi legends, also called The Chinese Warring States era. Orochi's secretary, but she'll be his if she cooperates with him instead of the snake he has no intentions to bow to. He walks to greet the vixen.

"Lady Da Ji, I presume your notion to participate this tournament unofficially is starving you to bring some chaos for your beloved 'god'. However, I can give you a huge loan if you cooperate with me," Cao Pi crossed his arms filling the sensible aura of vehemence gulfed.

"Pi Pi, I'm not interest in being seduce by your obsidian presence, those deceiving eyes, the matchless handsomeness, and that precious weapon of yours. Now be gone…human" Da Ji let out her hand scolding him to leave.

"I know you're not happy about my plot to betray Orochi. To tell you the true, I didn't mean it to break your dark heart because I desire to challenge him and…to have you as my own," Cao Pi said.

Da Ji paused. Did she just hear that clearly? A man wants to have a celestial being as his own?! Is his ambition as influential as her god? Can a man dethrone a god?

"Last I checked, you're not the one who defeated Orochi. Stop seducing me with this nonsense, Zihuan. You do need your father and Nobunaga to defeat us," Da Ji glared at the most enigmatic man she ever met.

"If you hadn't used my father to cause hostilities with his loyalist and force me to arrange an alliance with Nobunaga to lead the coalition closer to Koshi castle then it wouldn't have come to this. Besides Orochi made a mistake to have keep Liu Bei as a hostage so those meddlesome fools from Shu could take advantage of your 'god' insanity. Orochi failed to compromise peace when he's just making use of us as puppets. I, myself seen through that so called 'god' weakness and your god imperfect," Cao Pi explained.

"But, he's been back to life! More powerful than you humans can hope to be!" Da Ji hissed.

"It's useless to bring back what's already considered beatable. How about this, Lady Da? If I win this tournament, you'll send me to Orochi so I can challenge him…alone," Cao Pi waged.

"Hahahahaa!" Da Ji clapped her hands laughing and not entice by the heir's determination.

"You doubt that I can win this tournament because of trash like Lu Bu in that very ring?" Cao Pi smirked.

"Look at yourself! For crying out loud, there are people better than you in that very ring!" Da Ji continued laughing, much to Cao Pi's insulation.

"Anyone can be better than Lu Bu!" Cao Pi blasted.

"Anyone…even Zhao Yun?" Da Ji soon emerges closer to Cao Pi and carest his lips with her finger tip. It felt like a thorn on a rose.

"Zhao Yun is just a low rank general barely someone I can acknowledge as a threat who by no means saves a stupid kid who end up the worst emperor I ever seen. But he's less imitating compare to Guan Yu and less influential compare to Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang does all he can to devise Orochi's downfall according to my sources," Cao Pi look uninterested in Zhao Yun's role behind this tournament and would rather worry about Zhuge Liang.

"It's his fault for always being Liu Bei's loyal dog to make himself lesser than people like Zhuge Liang. Besides, fleeing Zhao Yun out of his imprisonment wasn't one of Kongming's so called 'plans'. You never knew about the celestial beings involvement behind the Orochi war, they have a lot to do with why Zhao Yun got away with working for you. Had he stayed in Ueda, you would have persuade him to work together to bring down Orochi on the eve of your defection," Da Ji remind Wei's failure to have Zhao Yun work for the Cao family.

"It doesn't matter; he'll be useless to me. He's a misguided individual who can't comprehend a worthy lord and glorify the weak. Fighting to save Liu Bei is pointless because Liu Bei WAS the bait. Stupid Shu rebel scum who don't deserve to be called a hero to blunder a kingdom's weakness," Cao Pi scoffed.

"That's what I like about you Cao Pi, the exact opposite of Zhao Yun. So you wish to win this tournament? Then I'll help you if you prove to me you can eliminate Zhao Yun. I don't like him either and we have that in common," Da Ji nodded.

"I will, it's not hard to remove an overrate nuisance the common folks mistook as a 'hero'. He attracts felony like Liu Bei and humiliates my kingdom's dignity!" Cao Pi scowled.

"I love it; your hatred for the Dragon of Chang Shan!" Da Ji giggled evilly.

"I must take my father's sword first before I can torture that 'nobody' and combine my Dynasty Warriors 5 and 6 special moves to be the top tier of this tournament," Cao Pi thought.

As the two continue talking of their plan of dominance, Zhen Ji comes directly to where Cao Pi is at the hall, but she quickly hide behind the corner of the wall and carefully look with her left face against the wall and the other to watch her husband chat with the woman she had a history of rivalry with. Why did her husband oblige to work alongside that wrench again? Her stomach felt an unbearable ache and her heart falters. What is that wrench up to?

"I don't like the fact that Cao Pi using her and here's the part I play the anti villainess. I won't let you have your way with things Da Ji…especially being his only chance of winning this tournament," Zhen Ji sighed quietly.

At the backstage…

"My husband, Sima Yi has eliminated two people in a very short time," Yue Ying said with worried eyes.

"Guo Jia and Huang Gai, they have very little influence in this tournament, but we must not forget what they represent in both of their kingdoms," Zhuge Liang waved his face watching the fight.

"Little? I thought Guo Jia plays a larger role in Lu Bu and Yuan family defeats, how could such influence be so…small for Fengxiao?" Jiang Wan questioned.

"He died too soon, heaven forbid he assist those traitors especially befriending that...that vermin who disgrace Sima Qian, the great Han historian I idolize!!" Zhuge Liang let out his enraging expression. It's time Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi settle their feud in the ring.

"Poor Sima Qian to have a treacherous legacy in the Sima family, but Sima Guang redeemed it…." Fei Yi shook his head sadly.

"Ahem, more like pay back for the previous Han Emperor taking his balls…" Sima Zhao interrupted from behind.

"You Hans truly deserve to witness this retribution!" Sima Shi added.

"Oh I forgot his brats, his arrogant brats who were cowards to confront my brave son!" Zhuge Liang pointed his fan angrily at the two culprits.

The Sima brothers smile seeing their father's nemesis starting to lose it. They do know it's Zhuge Liang who is the arrogant one for depending on people like Ma Su and Li Yan who failed him hard and then his 'friend' Yang Yi put Wei Yan to death.

"Your Long Zhong plan was crushed, admit that," Sima Yan show up between his uncle and father.

"It's that stupid beard faced moron's fault for ruining it," Zhuge Liang pointed directly where Guan Yu dueling Xiahou Dun.

"Hahahah, excuses, excuses! The great Kongming taking the blame of failures to Guan Yu, didn't you consult Liu Bei about Guan Yu defending Jing and the execution of Liu Feng? Just admit and be happy we honor you in the pages of history for dividing the land," Sima Zhao mocked.

"You stump so low to shame that the novel and china glorified you a god among minds! Funny how future generations put it," Sima Zhao laughed.

"Cowards and wannabe tyrants like you don't favor the people, so what are you going to do about my legends?" Zhuge Liang regains his calmness to get to the point of his legacy.

"….." The Simas look at each other puzzled.

"Ha, you don't know the answer to that. I'm truly loved by China and that's the bottom line because Jin and Wei can't replace true Han heroes like me," Zhuge Liang put a victorious smile ending the debate.

"Your wisdom is most immeasurable, Prime Minister!" Yue Ying, Jiang Wan, and Fei Yi said in unison.

"He sound a little more like an anti hero just like Liu Bei when they turnaround…." Deng Ai sighed.

"By the way, it's time for you to enter the ring, my wife. Do your best to my expectations," Zhuge Liang said. The words encouraged Yue Ying greatly and she head towards the titantron.

At the Ring….

"Sima Yi, watch where you're aiming those lasers you swine!" Yuan Shao shouted. He caused enough damage on everyone's attacks and he can barely move, struggling himself up on the corner turnbuckle, his only friend in the ring.

"Lord Yuan Shao must stay alive and remain next to the turnbuckle if he wants to win," Guo Tu analysted.

"Father not stupid to gang up on a pack of hypocrites who claim themselves Han loyalists, Master Guo Tu," Yuan Tan said.

"Speak for yourself idiot for joining Cao Cao that met our doom!" Yuan Shang and Yuan Tan started a fight that most of the Yuan fraction tried to break up at the audience.

And back to Cao Cao and Sima Yi, Zhongda has the upperhand as a single man dominating the ring with two officers defect to Jin. The sweet taste of victory is now in his grasp.

"Heaven, do you hear me heaven!? Who else dares challenge the patriarchy of the Sima family!?" Sima Yi raises his fan shouting a chanted tone.

_I am the wind_

The audience gasp as Yue Ying walks out of the titantron and trail through the walk way.

Yue Ying eyes show thunderous glance of determination. She'll do her best to worn out Sima Yi so her husband will finish him off quick.

Sima Yi let out a laugher of satisfaction.

"_Heaven, how generous you are on my taste in women"_

See you next episode.


	26. Episode 26

Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series and Three Kingdoms. This fic is for entertaining the fans of the series and history.

A/N: The level of this battle royal is about to skyrocket. Remember the hidden musous I originally came up with in Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fury and at the near end of Crimson Tide? Well it's back and this time the fight between Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang is the start of the introduction of the Hidden Musous. What a drag having to write a lot of characters….

Dynastic Kingdom Slugfest

Episode 26

* * *

Somewhere in the arena hall….

"My lord, what are you doing and why is Da Ji there?" Zhen Ji called.

The Cao heir and soon to be future ruler of all China slowly turn to respond his wife's curious glance.

"My dear, we now have ourselves a potential ally. I'll be discussing my plans to winning this tournament with the rest of the Wei officers, MY officers…" Cao Pi smiled.

"This ally, can Da Ji be trusted?" Zhen Ji put a serious glare of dissatisfaction at her husband.

"What the question really should be is, can you be trusted, Zhenfu?" Cao Pi gazed at the woman's glare now turns hesitation.

"You're just going to make enemies with everyone for having team up with Da Ji," Zhen Ji said. She shot a look of concernment on the husband who sought to make the tournament his by doing everything from using other people's goals as his tool.

"So, I've always kept my enemies closer, my wife and you should do the same. I don't want to have my plans ruined by your self-righteous morals. I don't care about that and I only care about getting the job done and when it's proven, I will surpass everyone as the greatest. It doesn't have to be the mightiest fool or the hero or some divine potency, only the most influence prevails," Cao Pi crossed his arms giving his wife no choice, but to cooperate with Da Ji.

"My lord, you are so intriguing. I can't help, but adore your cunning and confident in these things it makes me wobble…" Zhen Ji shook her head hiding a blush of embarrassment.

"Hehehe, that's why there is no other man than myself you are attracted to. Not a mediocre 'nobody' like Yuan Xi or that idiotic brother of mine, " Cao Pi chuckled," Come Zhenfu, we're going to gather the boys and orchestrate the Wei dominate once we both get into that ring soon."

"Looks like you're having it all put together in one basket. Always being one step ahead of your adversary, Lord Cao Pi," A mysterious voice spoke.

The couple turns around to the direction left where a man with brunette hair color and facial features compare to Cao Pi's.

"Ishida Mitsunari, what business brings you here? There have been a lot of Japanese people invited to watch the tournament and this wouldn't interest you," Cao Pi said.

Mitsunari grunted when he replies, "Lord Hideoyoshi dragged me into this barbaric sports event."

"Barbaric? I found this entertaining. It's all about domination and total control of the ring. If you win it all, you're king of the mountain," Cao Pi smiled.

"You haven't changed one bit since the first Orochi war…." Mitsunari sighed.

"Whatever, since you're here, I'm in need of your assistance," Cao Pi gazed at his Japanese counterpart.

"Um…I'll be on my way back to chat with Lady Oichi," Zhen Ji shuddered as she knew seeing those two continue may give her bad images on a Yaoi doujinshi. She heads back to where she met Oichi and the other ladies across the aisle.

At the manager's office…

"I enjoy writing Cao Pi because he's a damn good villain and takes responsibility for his actions without remorse, but thinks he's better than anyone else because he's the emperor, taking that title meant as a living 'god'," SilentNinja spoke on the phone grinning.

"But I humiliate him so bad that he'll never be able to redeem himself for being the most hated man in China, haha," Xu Sheng elbowed Zhang Yi with a laughter.

"Sun Quan was a coward to not confront him, but I'll admit, Quan was the better ruler compare to Pi. Oh, why Huang Gai was eliminated? Well, the poor Mr T lacks popularity in the fanfic community, but I like the guy honestly," SilentNinja frowned.

There is a knock on the door and Zhang Yi answers it. Wei Yan and Zhou Tai enter the room reunite with their boss and greet the two new recruits.

"Boys, boys, I heard you did a fantastic job for driving out Dong Zhuo's goons outside. Have a sit and fetch you some snacks!" SilentNinja show them the table on the right where the food being placed.

"Good…I am …Starving…" Wei Yan sat down and took a bite.

"Oh, about Zhen Ji being the anti villainess, well since Da Ji going to be one of those people in the number 10-1, Zhen Ji will have her hands full working with someone she doesn't get along with at all. Well, the entire female division hates her so she must cooperate with Miss Evil. Good news is that, the only female who ever been great friends with Lady Zhen is Oichi," SilentNinja made a deep sigh.

"Why do the majority of DW females hate Zhen Ji?" Xu Sheng turns to the three other security guards when he asked.

"Sigh, she's the wife of a usurper," Zhang Yi frowned.

"A pity…" Zhou Tai nodded.

"Dimsel ..in…distress…." Wei Yan simply putted it.

"Well Zhen Ji is one 'Dimsel in distress' who oppose Cao Pi historically. I don't think any other woman like her could put so much infuriation on a usurper to have her put to death. Still, they never wrote what she said to have him so angry, but he did gave her an order to come to the capital to celebrate his ascension to the throne with the rest of his followers who vote him as successor to utterance the Wei dynasty. Well, none of the other game companies wanted to listen to my suggestions to make her a better character, because some stick to the infamous jealousy theory of her death and others they made her a lot like Guo Wang," SilentNinja argued.

"He must really like Zhen Ji over the other 3kingdoms women," Xu Sheng glanced in amazement.

"I'm not killing the Cao Pi x Zhen Ji pairing, pro Wei ists are! Those stressed to believe it's the greatest couple in Three Kingdoms! I've did the Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji pairing to redeem her as a Han loyalist much like the misfortunate Empress Fu. Hell, that incident had already been put in Zhen Ji's TV Series played by Ada Choi," SilentNinja defended.

"I heard there's a new ROT3k TV Series airing in 2010. But, there are no pics of any actress playing Lady Zhen," Zhang Yi told Xu Sheng.

"I haven't seen any pics of me in it either. Oh when am I going to get the spotlight of Wu I truly deserve…?" Xu Sheng grumbled.

"Don't think this is a threat of pairing wars between Cao Pi x Zhen Ji and Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji unless I include Cao Zhi x Zhen Ji in it. You know, about Cao Zhi? He's been getting criticized for being an idiot because of his heavy drunken and life problems, but that's Cao Cao's fault he put his son's wife Lady Cui to death," SilentNinja glared around holding the phone in frustration.

Back into the ring…

Yue Ying has just arrived and she is standing face to face with her husband's enemy. As Sima Yi slowly went towards her, Cao Cao struggled himself up behind Zhongda.

"Sima Yi, I'm not through with you yet," Cao Cao called out.

Sima Yiturns back to look at his former boss, "Save your scolding till I finish my business with Lady Huang."

"It's just as my husband says about you, you're a parasite, symbol to ruin a kingdom," Yue Ying readied her stand.

"A parasite? Hahahaa, I'll take that as a compliment. My lady it is destiny that chooses who is right to be the greatest. As for that 'symbol to ruin a kingdom', all my accomplishments in Wei and people are still upset about what I did to Cao Shuang. Well, Cao Shuangbrought it and those with me condemn him. It's the only way to save the Cao family from becoming nothing more than a family of hypocrites who disgrace the ancestry of Cao and Xiahou Han loyalists. Wei was on the verge of becoming weak and only I can save it," Sima Yi smiled victorious.

"That's ludicrous! You're just seeking to get the top rank of Prime Minister you rank whore. I knew I couldn't trust this man!" Cao Cao's temper going red and it worried most of the Wei officers due to health issues.

"Cousin, restrain your temper! He's just trying to piss us off because he outlived you to get that opportunity," Xiahou Dun warned.

Taking deep breaths trying to recover his sane, Cao Cao amplified his chi and went Musou Rage. The waves of aura alerted most of the warriors surrounding the ring. Liu Bei is most impressed to finally witness the full power of Cao Cao's fighting level.

"So, this is how Zilong fought him at Hanshui. I mustn't fall behind my little brother, so I'll go all out. The golden dragon sword holds so much potential, I haven't spend a lot of time training it to its highest potency. Zhang Shiping didn't forge a sword unworthy for the champion of the people," Liu Bei smirked.

"Yunchang, lets continue our feud until we help our lords eliminate Sima Yi and the turncoats," Xiahou Dun said.

"Very well, Yuanrang," Guan Yu nodded. The two went to challenge Xu Huang and Zhang He while the latter duo waits.

"Well, we're now making enemies with our comrades, Jinyi," Xu Huang grinned.

"This tournament is everyman for themselves, Gongming. But it's best the unified kingdom wins. I'll be dancing with Yuanrang with my claws, see you till we get to the final 10 contestants," and then Zhang He stormed through the one eyed wolf.

Xiahou Dun waste no time to contact his opponent's offense rushdown. This is going to be even worse than fighting Guan Yu despite the strength, speed, and power differences, "He's coming! I've come to appreciate Junyi's guile ever since he became an excellent general, now he's taking his pride of success with Sima Yi. Bring it on, Zhang He!"

"With pleasure, Xiahou Dun," Zhang He perform a typhoon dive so powerful it pushes Xiahou Dun closer to the ring ropes.

"Damn, he's stronger than I expected. Nothing like before the Han Zhong war," Xiahou Dun thought amazed.

Guan Yu and Xu Huang exchange stares. They both have great respect for their principalities and Guan Yu taught him to refine his fighting style.

"Guan Yu…." Xu Huang readied his stance.

"Xu Huang, you've bested me at Fan castle and I shall avenge my defeat," Guan Yucharged at his rival striking his famous halberd directly above Xu Huang.

"Don't let your arrogance take over your ego, my friend," Xu Huang warned as he quickly blocks the incoming strike. With improved durability, Xu Huang has no trouble outfighting opponents stronger than him. He then performs a wind aura forcing Guan Yu back feet away.

"Eh!?" Guan Yu look surprised by Gongming's resistance.

On to Zhou Yu vs Jiang Wei, neither man made the first hit. They keep parrying every strike through vital points and exchange dreadlocks three times.

"I know all your attacks because the Prime Minister briefed me everything about your tricks. You want to outwit me so bad, but I've learn from the best," Jiang Wei said in a cocky tone.

"The best? You're referring to Zhuge Liang, the best there is?" Zhou Yu eyes widened questioning the kid's over praising of Zhuge Liang.

At the box office….

"Hey Zilong, we're back from taking care of business outside and look who's show up," Ma Chao moved out of the door as Kanetsugu Naoe and Keiji Maede entered the box office with Lu Bu behind.

"Keiji, Kanetsugu, glad you guys found this room. We're partying with the great Zhao Yun!" Yukimura waved excited.

"The Great Zhao Yun….?" Masamune glared at his rival.

"He is GREAT, it's a fact," Yukimura defended.

"Yeah yeah, last I've learned about him, there's like only two major accomplishments and all those were rescuing idiots," Masamune dullfully yawned.

"I AM GREATER!" Lu Bu hollered.

"Yeah, all brawl I'll give you that. Can you even work on you social skills?" Keiji teased.

"Shut up, Dragon Ball wannabe!" Lu Bu glared at one of his Japanese counterparts.

"……Lord Zhao Yun, how about we take a walk outside? I don't feel like wanting to get Lu Bu annoyed. Oichi may love to see you again," Nagamasa asked.

"Yes, I will like to get some fresh air again. Hopefully we don't end up getting caught by my crazy fangirls," Zhao Yun nodded.

"But, we just got back from trashing Dong Zhuo's hordes of injustice," Ma Chao look disappointed.

"Good for you guys, anyway, there's Tekken 6 game on the table. It's the Japanese version," Zhao Yun and Nagamasa soon left the room and walk out the hall.

"Masamune and I are playing Tekken 6," Yukimura said.

"I still own you badly with Hworang. Just stop absenting with Jin, you scrub" Masamune taunted.

"I almost had you if you didn't pull the same combo string over and over," Yukimura looked at him annoyed.

"When I'm next, I'll use Law to defeat Masamune's Hworang," Kanetsugu said and sat down next to his friend Yukimura.

"Nobody can stop my Fang Wei," Lu Bu smirked.

Back to where Zhen Ji at…

"Oh, Diao Chan and the ape woman again…" Zhen Ji crossed her arms.

"My name Zhu Rong, you shank!" Zhu Rong infuriated.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Lady Zhen," Diao Chan said.

Suddenly the two mysterious ladies appear behind Zhu Rong and Diao Chan.

"Well well, if it isn't the phoenix of Zhongshan herself," Okuni revealed herself.

"She still disgusts me, Okuni with her fancy looks and that slutty dress. Just call her Miss Plaste Surgery," Ginchiyo Tachibana gave a mocking stare at Zhen Ji.

"Great, more warrior women who despise me…." Zhen Ji groaned.

At the backstage…

"Zhuge Liang, you're up in 5 minutes," the staffman informed.

"Hmm, according to my calculations, there are 21 people in that ring. Our majesty is teaming up with Cao to remove Sima Yi from the ring before it gets worse," Zhuge Liang said.

"That pervert is flirting with your wife," Dong Yun pointed at the HDTV.

"Zhongda has four wives," Jiang Wan blinked.

"And we ministers only have one wife," Fei Yi nodded.

All members of the Four Heads stare at Sima Yi in the HDTV and show deep hatred.

Back in the ring…

"Damn, big brother is getting hot. Could this be we can finally go full power?" Zhang Fei thought. He's still dodging Xiahou Yuan' musou arrows while coming up with a counter against archery. Zhang Fei sucks at archery.

Sima Yi warn Cao Cao a second time, "Mengde, don't waste your abilities on desperate measures. We still have a lot of time putting a show on this ring. I know you are one of these pests who can beat me, but it takes a lot to eliminate me because of my chi level and…you know what it's like fighting against a Sima."

"In that case, see if you can stop my hidden musou, special skill Agile Mind!" Cao Cao channeled his chi in the Sword of Heaven and positioned his sword upward mediating.

"Oh, that…." Sima Yi expression changed to cautious look.

Liu Bei senses an incredible aura consuming the entire ring. To think his greatest enemy is so powerful, the uniqueness of CaoCao's presence gave out small discouragement to Liu Bei's fraud, but he did outlived Cao Cao. Now he has a chance to fight Cao Cao with everything he got with one trump card, a power up greater than the Musou Rage. He observes Cao Cao's fight against Sima Yi.

"Cao Cao, how about we come to an agreement?" Sima Yi asked.

"……" Cao Cao didn't respond as he continues gathering more chi reaching near the max level of his intelligent.

"Hm…well Lady Huang, it's time I elaborate your satisfaction. Here's a preview of what will happen to your husband if he ever challenge me into a beam clash," Sima Yi then channels his chi placing his fan near his forehead to mediate, then when Musou Rage.

The sound of amplified energy electrified the entire ring and the audience watches with gasps and amazement.

"You'll regret bringing this internal division within my presence, Zhongda. Hidden Musou….Phoenix Scorcher!!" Cao Cao executed his Hidden Musouby hitting the ring mat hard releasing a huge ground wave phoenix like projectile.

At the Box office….

"That scum! I know that move since he humiliate me at Xia Pi!" Lu Bu enraged.

"Agile Mind eh? Hehe, no wonder you were his very first victim of the Agile Mind special skill," Keiji chuckled.

"He's using his second hidden musou. The REAL agile mind is a manipulation aura. As much as I hate to admit, Lu Bu and I can't escape the Agile Mind. It can easily degrade warriors who lack insight," Ma Chao said in a grim tone.

"I hate that move! Curse Cao Cao and his cheap tricks! He can't even beat me in close combat, neither that Sima scum! I really want to get in that ring soon!" Lu Bu's wrath consumes his patient. He could not wait any longer. There are 21 people in the ring and 2 people were eliminated the moment Sima Yi arrived.

"Ma Chao, tell me more about the Agile Mind?" Kanetsugu asked.

"Well, since you're a tactician, I trust you to help me find a way to avoid it. The Agile Mind is like the 'deadliest of mind'. To be quite frank, his intensity can devour even the mightiest of warriors and those below his wisdom," Ma Chao shuddered.

"Well, isn't it obvious how he got your family executed for reacting without any idea of the guy's trickery?" Masamune smirked.

Ma Chao frowned. He had bad memories of his discouragement and two campaign failures.

Chen Gong show up coming out of the door he opened and glance at the window viewing the tournament.

"Chen Gong, that vermin did it again," Lu Bu pointed directly to the view.

"Yes, the Agile Mind. I thought I can give you guys a better explanation of his special skill. Right now, he's having a standoff with Sima Yi. He can't use his first hidden musou against opponents smarter than him, but the Phoenix Scorcher a dangerous move, not as deadly as Lu Bu's hidden musou though," Chen Gong explained.

"Purple flames of death…" Ma Chao muttered.

"Guys, look! Sima Yi is trying out his own hidden move," Yukimura pointed.

Back in the Ring….

"Witness the grace of the Sima family's power, Lady Huang. You'll be fainting and wish I was your husband," Sima Yi smiled wickedly, and then unleashes his chi creating a surrounded cylinder with the yin and yang symbol on the ground as the ritual.

**Zoom**

The incoming attack is getting closer to the site of Sima Yi's ritual barrier.

"Now watch this….Dispel!" Sima Yi's hidden musou devours Cao Cao's putting a horrifying display of shocks from everyone.

"What?! But, it's unblockable!" Cao Cao thought in horror.

After a moment of light brightens the arena, it soon darkens back to normal display. Small dusts vaporize and Sima Yi's presence is shown. The hidden musou, Ritual Barrier can dispel projectiles and block unblockables especially Cao Cao's hidden musou.

"Hmph, it indeed extraordinary Cao Cao, but you wasted a small amount of my time. This move cost me energy. Yes, it has a risk…" Sima Yi waved his fan.

"Impressive…" Sun Jian gave a cautious look.

"What power….I don't think we'll make it to the last man with the presence of high level chi ministers. But…how the hell did Guo Jia got eliminated so easily?" Taishi Ci gave a terrified impression.

"That's right; everyone wants to know how I decked Guo Jia so bad. Well, the poor pretty boy's special skill is no match for me, because I used my special skill to eliminate him. Do you all want to know what it is?" Sima Yi scanned the ring looking at the gazes of fear and jealousy.

"Go on, now you're making my blood boil to fight you," Sun Ce thought as his reckless side resurfaced.

"I know what your special skill is, Zhongda," Yue Ying said. Everyone turn their attention to Zhuge Liang's wife. Yue Ying is the least impressed of Sima Yi's bravado, trying not to lose her faith in her husband's own abilities.

"Oh, please verify it sweetheart? We can spend time together talking about your hot DW 6 outfit, unfortunately, you cover your hot legs using your DW 5 outfit and weapon," Sima Yi nodded.

Before Yue Ying reveals Sima Yi's special skill, a music theme starts and she turns to gaze at the titantron. He's here, her savior…Zhuge Kongming…

See you next episode....And what becomes of two of Wu's smartest Zhou Yu and Lu Xun?

* * *

1. Cao Cao's special skill Agile Mind in Rot3k 11 gives him perfect success in stratagems against lower Ints. In this fic, it's complete hell to people like Lu Bu and Ma Chao and it's also Cao Cao's first hidden musou. He use his special skill to do his second hidden musou, his first is his most powerful one.


End file.
